Fuego, hielo y bronceador
by Luzhell
Summary: Republicada, todos los capítulos de una vez Uno nuevo torneo tiene lugar en Miami, pero no será uno común, teniéndo más invitados especiales de los que se podrían imaginar.


**Prólogo – Líneas familiares: **

El imponente Voltaire Hiwatari se bajó de su lujosa limosina frente a la puerta de su mansión, había tenido un pesado fin de semana, estaba agotado, y solo esperaba poder llegar a su estudio para descansar un poco antes de comenzar los preparativos para la reunión que debía tomar lugar ahí mismo dentro de tres días. Al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por su siempre servicial Ota, jefe de la servidumbre.

— Buenos días señor, nos alegra tenerlo de vuelta - le saludó el mayordomo, aunque se oía un poco más inquieto que de costumbre.

— Ota¿qué va a haber de almuerzo- Voltaire no prestó atención a ese detalle y seguía con la mente enfocada en la reunión.

— Pato pekinés, señor; si gusta, puedo llevárselo a su estudio - le contestó Ota, con la esperanza de poder dirigirlo a una de las áreas más tranquilas de la casa, pero le falló ante lo que dijo su jefe.

— Me parece que no, el almuerzo será en el comedor.

— ¿En el comedor, señor- ahora Ota sí estaba nervioso.

— Sí, y llama a Akira y a Kaido para que almuercen conmigo, necesito dirigirles unas palabras.

— No sería mejor si lo realizan en su estudio o en la terraza - Ota trató de controlar la situación.

— Me parece que yo soy el que da las ordenes aquí, Ota - se dirigió Voltaire a su mayordomo, mientras se encaminaba a las puertas del comedor principal - Y digo que voy a almorzar en el comed...

En el momento de abrir las puertas del comedor, Voltaire descubrió a las sirvientas, tratando desesperadamente de limpiar las manchas de comida que aún estaban pegadas a las antiquísimas sillas y a los tapetes.

— ¡Otaaaaaa¿Qué demonios pasó aquí- se volteo Voltaire a punto de echar humo.

— Verá señor... - comenzó el pobre mayordomo.

— Ni siquiera te molestes, ya sé lo que pasó aquí - intervino de inmediato Voltaire ¡AKIRAAAAAA¡KAIIIIIIIDOOOOO!

Mientras tanto, Aki y Suki estaban en la biblioteca, teniendo otra de esas discusiones sin sentido que enloquecían a Kai, cuando escucharon el grito potente que venía del comedor.

— No seré un experto, pero me parece que ese era el abuelo - dijo Aki un poco nervioso.

— No me digas, me pregunto que podrá tener para gritar de ese modo - le dijo Kai con sarcasmo.

— Crees que se haya dado cuenta del desastre del comedor - le respondió Aki, ignorando el tono de su hermano.

— Es probable, pero tal vez alguien llegó para presentar otra demanda por agresión - expresó Kai, pero esta vez dirigiendo el comentario a Suki.

— No creo que esas porristas descerebradas tengan el valor, además, lo enviarían a mi casa, no aquí. - contestó Suki.

— Como sea, será mejor averiguar antes de que se le ocurra darnos caza y desheredarnos - dijo Aki mientras se levantaba y se iba al comedor.

— Abuelito¡qué bueno que estás de vuelta!

— Deja la salamería Akira, eso no te va salvar esta vez - le dijo Voltaire en cuanto aparecieron Aki y Kai, de modo que Aki chasqueó la lengua ante su intento frustrado de salvar el pellejo, Kai se quedó en el fondo de la habitación, recostado a un muro en su pose típica.

— Je je je, supongo que ya viste que el comedor está un poco desordenado - Aki trató de salvar su cabeza.

— Me parece que desordenado es un termino que se queda corto, tal vez "ruinas" le iría mejor - le respondió su abuelo - Ahora, será mejor que alguien tenga una muy buena excusa.

— Me temo que fueron las visitas, señor - le dijo Ota desde atrás.

— ¿Visitas- Voltaire estaba empezando a enojarse, aún más.

— Era el equipo de beyblade de Kai - dijo esta vez Aki, el muy soplón.

— �¿QUÉÉ- ahora sí está enojado ¿Es eso cierto?

— Sí, eran ellos - Kai solo podía defenderlos ahora - Pero Aki fue el que los invitó.

— Parece que la culpa se regresa al punto de origen, Akira - le dirigió Voltaire unas palabras, lo más calmado que podía.

— No es justo, yo siempre salgo regañado - se quejó Aki en un modo muy infantil.

— Tal vez si no causaras problemas constantemente, yo no tendría que regañarte.

— Pero esto también es culpa de Kai, eran sus amigos - Aki seguía evitando la pelota.

— Yo no participé en la estúpida pelea de comida, ni siquiera me manché - dijo muy lento Kai, para demostrar su temple.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Ota- preguntó el señor Hiwatari.

— Sí señor, y debo decir que corrió con más suerte que yo.

— Akira¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa- dijo Voltaire en tono terminante.

— ¡La pelea de comida la comenzó Suki- dijo rápidamente Aki.

— ¿Asuka está aquí¿Sin supervisión¿Sin esposas¡ASUKAAAAA- Voltaire estaba dividido entre la sorpresa y la furia. Para mala suerte de la pobre, Suki iba precisamente pasando frente a las puertas del comedor en ese momento con las maletas al hombro, con la esperanza de no ser agarrada en ese momento, pero fue muy lenta.

— ¡Señor Voltaire¡qué sorpresa tan agradable- comenzó Suki.

— Suficiente Asuka, si eso no salva el pellejo de Akira, menor el tuyo - le cortó de inmediato Voltaire.

— ¡Oh, cielos! No es justo, nadie me comprende - se quejó Suki.

— ¡Esto es increíble- comenzó el sermón - Dejo esta casa por dos días y ustedes la convierten en un chiquero y hotel para arrejuntados. Kai me ha decepcionado varias veces, pero ustedes dos han roto cualquier estándar impuesto por él; lo único a su favor es que aún no ha llegado ninguna demanda judicial. Espero que no hayan matado a nadie, porque en tres días voy a tener una reunión muy importante de negocios en esta casa y no puedo permitirme más escándalo y humillaciones.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos nosotros mientras tanto- dijo Suki, muy indignada.

— Tú, jovencita, vas a permanecer en tu casa y te vas a comportar como una persona civilizada. Mientras que ustedes dos van a comportarse como caballeros con los invitados, no quiero más tarántulas en los ponches - regaño Voltaire.

— ¿Cuándo hicimos eso- preguntó sorprendido Aki.

— Año nuevo de hace dos años - le recordó el abuelo.

— No cuentes conmigo, abuelo, tengo un torneo de exhibición en Miami, por lo que me desaparezco siete días - les recordó Kai.

— Cierto, bueno Kai, tu si puedes ir, pero te recuerdo que los Demolition Boys están ahí, y esta vez no tendrán misericordia - Voltaire empezó de nuevo con su tono de dominación mundial.

— Si, abuelo, cómo tu digas - le respondió aburrido Kai.

— No es justo¿por qué nosotros tenemos que aguantar el castigo solos- se quejaron al mismo tiempo Suki y Aki.

— ¿Y que proponen entonces- preguntó muy indignado Voltaire.

— Bueno, no podemos asegurar que ningún pequeño accidente no va ocurrir en la reunión... - inició Aki.

— No se atreverían - amenazó Voltaire.

— ...así que para asegurar que nada malo pase - siguió Suki - tal vez deberíamos irnos nosotros también.

Voltaire consideró sus opciones por algunos segundos, después de todo, liberar en el mundo una plaga como esos tres jóvenes, era algo que bien podría desencadenar el Apocalipsis, y él aún quería conquistar el mundo; pero se decidió.

— De acuerdo, ustedes dos acompañarán a Kai al torneo de Miami.

— ¡SIIIII! – celebraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿QUEEE¡NOOO! Eso no es justo, yo siempre termino sufriendo - se quejó Kai.

— Considéralo tu castigo por destrozar millones de dólares en equipo y arruinar aún más en mercadeo en el último torneo al que fuiste - le dijo astutamente Voltaire.

— ¿Prometes que podemos ir- dijo Suki rápidamente, como pidiendo pruebas.

— Juro, como líder de esta familia, que ustedes dos tienen mi permiso y recursos para ir - les juró Voltaire, como prueba definitiva de que no cambiaría de opinión.

— ¡Sí, vamos a Miami- estaban canturreando Aki y Suki mientras iban escaleras arriba.

— Si no te importa un comentario personal abuelo, esto va a ser una pesadilla, para todos - dijo muy serio Kai.

— No te traumes tanto, esos dos no son tan desesperantes fuera de casa y no vas a tener que aguantar a Boris, él asistirá a la reunión - le informó Voltaire.

— Ese es el problema – le dijo Kai, como si su abuelo hubiera olvidado algo importante.

— ¿Por qué? – Voltaire Hiwatari nunca admite olvidar algo.

— Es muy simple abuelo - le dijo aún más astutamente Kai ¿Quién se encarga de los Demolition Boys cuando no está Boris?

— Pues esa sería P... - se paró Voltaire cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

— Exacto, y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando ella y Asuka están a menos de medio continente una de la otra - siguió Kai.

— No puede ser tan malo esta vez - le dio algo de vacía esperanza su abuelo.

— ¿Eso crees- le preguntó incrédulo Kai.

— Cualquier cosa, siempre pueden huir rápido del país cuando se inicie la persecución policíaca. - le dijo en tono burlón su abuelo.

— Entonces nos veremos en la sección de Sucesos - dijo petulantemente Kai, antes de voltear y regresar y su cuarto para empacar.

**Capitulo 2¿Dónde está la aeromoza? **

Max, Kenny y Ray se pasaban inquietos por la sala de abordaje del aeropuerto, Tyson los acompañaría en su preocupación, pero estaba ocupado saqueando cada una de las tiendas que vendieran comida en el Duty Free, regresó un rato después y preguntó despreocupadamente: — ¿De qué se preocupan tanto?

— ¿Cómo que de qué nos preocupamos- exclamó Kenny, histérico con la irresponsabilidad de Tyson ¡Tyson! Kai no ha llegado aún, el avión sale en 20 minutos.

— No se preocupen, estamos los que vamos a beybatallar, no hace falta que venga el Capitán de Hielo, para comenzar - dijo orgulloso Tyson.

— Eso no importa Tyson - le dijo Ray - Nos preocupa lo que Voltaire pudo haberle hecho a él y a Aki luego de ver como dejamos el comedor de la mansión.

— Ustedes creen que le pudo pasar algo malo - Tyson, luego de que aclararon lo que para cualquiera con medio cerebro es obvio, empezó a preocuparse también.

— No tenemos idea Tyson... - empezó Max, que por un minuto dirigió su mirada a las escaleras eléctricas ¡Eeehhh¡Kai!

Ahí estaba, el capitán de los Bladebreakers estaba tranquilamente parado en un escalón, como si nada en el mundo pudiera preocuparlo realmente. Los demás miembros del equipo se apuraron a saludarlo y preguntar por su tardanza.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso, Kai? No es normal que tú llegues tarde, en Tyson siempre, pero no tú - recriminó Kenny.

— Hubiera llegado hace horas, pero fui detenido por una fuerza muy superior a la mía- explicó muy serio Kai.

— ¿Qué fue- dijo Tyson, en una excusa barata de chiste¿Despertaste de buen humor y no podías dejar la cama hasta que te amargaras la vida? O ...

— ¡Hooolaaaa todos- se escuchó una voz muy conocida subiendo detrás de Kai.

Sí, eran Akira y Asuka, tan chispeantes como siempre.

— Hubiéramos llegado antes, pero no podía encontrar mi traje de baño Paloma Picasso, y luego el tonto chofer no podía acomodar mis maletas, no entiendo por qué - empezó Suki.

— Tal vez porque toda esa ropa en dinero podría alimentar a media África por un año, o por que te la pasaste gritándole que tuviera cuidado con tus maletas Louis Vittoun de piel de lagarto - le aclaró Kai.

— Yo no entiendo cómo es que te las arreglas para andar solo con esa bolsa de viaje, ahí no cabe ni mi maquillaje - continuó Asuka- De cualquier modo, estos inútiles del aeropuerto tampoco sabían como registrar mis maletas adecuadamente.

— Suki - comenzó Aki - llenamos un cuarto del compartimiento de equipaje con nuestras maletas.

— Es que estos aviones son demasiado pequeños - replicó Suki - La próxima vez, tenemos que viajar en uno de nuestro aviones, sería más sencillo.

— ¿Para darte la oportunidad de gritarle al piloto y decirle como tiene que volar¿O que haga un giro brusco y te lleve a Florencia para el desfile de temporada de Giorgio Armani? No quiero tener pesadillas - le dijo suspicaz Kai.

— Sin embargo, luego de que ella aproveche sus tarjetas platino en cada tienda de Miami Beach, más que un avión vamos a tener que empacar todo en un contenedor y enviarlo vía marítima - le explicó Aki.

— ¡Qué exagerados- se defendió Suki - Eso nunca ha pasado.

— ¿Ah no¿Y que hay del viaje a Génova hace dos años- le preguntó Kai.

— Eso fue otro asunto, además, no había manera de acomodar ese Lamborghini en el avión - explicó Suki.

Hasta el momento, el resto de los Bladebreakers se habían mantenido silenciosos, suponemos que del asombro, hasta que Tyson, contra todas las probabilidades, pudo decir:

— ¿Qué... qué.. qué demonios hacen ellos aquí?

— Considéralos el castigo por hacer arruinado el comedor- le respondió Kai.

— �¿QUE! No es posible, toda ley prohíbe los castigos crueles y extraños- se quejó Tyson.

— ¿Crueles y extraños- dijo Suki, defendiendo su honor, pero fue rápidamente interceptada por Aki.

— ¿Desde cuando nuestro abuelo se ajusta a las leyes?

— En eso tienes razón - dijo Tyson

— Disculpen - dijo nervioso Kenny ante los hermanos Hiwatari y por interrumpir la preparación de su defensa Suki lo miró muy de malas - pero el avión sale en 5 minutos, creo que deberíamos abordar.

Suki le dirigió una mirada asesina, y luego dijo: — Ven, por eso deberíamos usar uno de los nuestros, salen cuando se los decimos.

— Si, si, Suki. Vámonos antes de que cierren las tiendas de Orange Street - le pidió Aki.

— Sí - exclamó con jolgorio Suki.

Al fin abordaron el avión, y se dirigieron al fondo donde todos los pobres mortales se sientan, ahí, Ray se dio cuenta de algo.

— Kai¿Dónde están Suki y Aki?

— Primera clase - dijo Kai secamente.

— ¿Por qué- dijo Tyson muy insultado.

— Suki nunca viajaría en turista y no puede quedarse sola en primera, así que Akira la acompaña - les explicó sin ganas el capitán.

— ¿Y tu por qué no viajas con ellos- preguntó Max.

— Déjenme ver, volar 16 horas junto a Suki o volar 16 horas junto a ustedes. Debo admitir que la decisión es muy difícil, pero al menos a ustedes puedo ignorarlos - dijo Kai con un toque de humor negro.

— Kai, sin duda, haces que nos sintamos amados - le dijo mordaz Dizzi. (N/A¿Creían que nos habíamos olvidado de ella?)

— Cómo sea... - y con eso se dio por terminada la conversación.

Cinco horas después del despegue, del que Kenny tuvo que apurarse al baño a devolver el desayuno, Tyson se estaba muriendo de hambre, al parecer la porción doble del almuerzo no era suficiente para él, por lo que estaba tocando desesperado el timbre para llamar a la aeromoza, que no aparecía.

— No puedo creer esto, qué pésimo servicio - se quejó.

— Tyson, no puedes vivir comiendo, el almuerzo fue hace solo una hora - le reclamó Max

— Y ya para entonces te habías acabado las tres bolsas de chocolates que compraste en el aeropuerto - siguió Kenny.

— Igual tengo hambre.

Tyson siguió azotando el timbre de la aeromoza pero nadie llegó.

— Muchachos, esto es muy extraño - dijo Ray.

— Brillante deducción Sherlock - le dijo Kai con sarcasmo.

Tyson no pudo pararse a defender a su amigo, porque vio a Aki y Suki venir por pasillo.

— Uuuyyy.. Esto es más feo de lo que pensé - dijo Suki con asco.

— Vinimos a ver como estaban - dijo Aki.

— Excelente¿y ustedes- dijo Tyson a la defensiva.

— No tan mal, están celebrando el cumpleaños del capitán en primera - les avisó Aki.

— Pero la langosta no está tan buena. - se quejó Suki.

— ¿Tienen langosta- Tyson se iba a morir.

— Y el pastel tampoco está tan bueno, deberían usar lustre de melocotón - siguió Suki.

— ¿Pastel- ahora si se moría.

— Si, pero debemos regresar antes de que repartan el caviar, nos vemos - se despidió sonriente Aki.

— ¿Caviar? ;;

Capítulo 2: Estrellas estrelladas 

Luego de 16 horas de vuelo constante, que casi enloquece a Tyson por la pésima calidad de la comida de Japan Airlines (N/A: Nunca hemos viajado en esa aerolínea, pero usamos el sentido común y la probabilidad, la comida de todas las aerolíneas sabe mal), al menos la de clase turista, porque lo que lo volvía más loco aún era el ver disfrutar a Suki y Aki de los exquisitos platillos de primera clase. Fue tal el grado de desesperación de Tyson, que Max tuvo que solicitar ayuda a la aeromoza para amarrarlo, y no provocó un aterrizaje de emergencia solo porque en ese momento se encontraban sobre el Océano Pacífico, aunque Kai hubiera estado contento de sugerir que lo arrojaran a los tiburones.

Por fin, llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Miami, luego de unas muy largas disculpas con los encargados de seguridad, les dejaron desamarrar a Tyson para poder dejar el aeropuerto, pero luego tuvieron que esperar otro buen rato hasta que al fin los empleados de la aerolínea pudieron reunir todas sus maletas y encontraron un grupo de carritos de equipaje lo suficientemente numerosos para cargar con todo lo que había traído Suki.

— No puedo creer esto¡qué pésimo servicio se da en este sitio- exclamó Suki- No voy a llegar a tiempo a Orange Street antes del cierre.

— Tal vez no hubiéramos tardado tanto si no hubieras traído tanto equipaje - le reprochó Aki - y ¿cuál es el punto de tanto, de por sí, vienes a comprar más.

— Siii, pero tengo que usar algo para ir de compras ¿no es cierto- le dijo Suki como si fuera la cosa más lógica. Aki no quiso discutir, no estaba para que le rompieran la nariz, sabía actitud que imitaron los demás.

— ¿Cómo vamos a irnos, jefe- le preguntó Max a Kenny, deseoso de cambiar de tema

— El señor Dickenson dijo que enviaría un bus a recogernos - le explicó el pequeño genio de computadoras.

— ¡Un bus- exclamó Suki - Eso es... tan común. Creo que voy a llamar una limosina.

— ¡Ah no! Eso si que no - le habló Kai por primera vez en horas - Vas a viajar con nosotros y no hay pero que sirva.

— ¡Qué lindo¿Te preocupas por mi seguridad o no quieres separarte de mí- casi le ronroneó Suki.

— Ninguna - le dijo fríamente Kai, aunque algo incómodo por el tono de Suki - Tengo estrictas ordenes del abuelo de vigilarlos a ti y a Akira, y no voy a desobedecerlo.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan obediente- se puso de metiche Tyson.

— Desde la última vez que estos estuvieron a solas en una metrópolis internacional y tuve que recogerlos en la estación de policía luego de que armaron un escándalo - explicó sin ganas Kai.

— Yo seguiré mi versión de que esa modelo me atacó primero - dijo Suki.

— Y estoy seguro de que su cirujano plástico te apoya - le espetó Kai - después de todo, gracias a ti pudo comprarse un BMW nuevo.

— ¿Cómo quedó- preguntó curiosa Dizzi.

— Sin comentarios - respondieron a un tiempo Suki, Kai y Aki.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del área de salida a Aki se le ocurrió que quería una revista para pasar el rato.

— Ya vuelvo, voy por algo a la sección de revistas.

— A no, no otra de esas horripilantes revistas de canasta - le dijo Suki.

— ¿Qué¿Acaso uno no puede ser fanático de eso- se plantó Aki.

— Noooo. - respuesta rápida de Suki.

— Pero Kai vive con beyblade para arriba y para abajo y tú no le dices nada - siguió Aki.

— Pero él es un deportista que viaja por el mundo - dijo orgullosa Asuka.

— Por favor tú no recon... - pero antes de que Aki terminara esto, Ray se atravesó en el camino e impidió que el joven Hiwatari dijera algo que seguramente lo enviaría al ala de emergencias del hospital.

— Ve por tu revista Aki, nosotros te esperamos aquí - le dijo el joven chino.

Mientras Aki iba por su revista y los pobres maleteros de Asuka se daban una respiro de la carga que seguramente le terminará provocando una hernia a más de uno; un grupo conocido llegó por otra puerta de aterrizaje, eran los All Starz (N/A¿No los detestan?).

— Hola¡qué sorpresa- les saludó Michael.

— ¡Mam�- gritó Max lanzándose a los brazos de Judy.

— Maxie - lo saludó su madre - Me alegro tanto de verte.

— ¿Cómo han estado- preguntó Tyson.

— Muy bien¿vinieron a la competencia- les preguntó Emily.

— Si, y vamos a ganar todo - le dijo Ray.

— Ya veremos - les respondió Eddie.

Entre tantas conversaciones, Emily pudo notar que Kai no los había saludado, lo buscó un poco por la habitación y lo vio solo un poco más atrás, apoyado en una cantidad ridículamente grande de maletas, seguramente perteneciente a una excursión de 15 personas, pensó la pelirroja. Se iba a adelantar a tomar la iniciativa del saludo, cuando notó a una muchacha de cabellos lila que estaba junto a él y parecía estarle diciendo algo, ella sonreía bastante y estaba muy cerca del normalmente frío y distante capitán; extrañada por este raro personaje, Emily se dirigió a Michael.

— Michael¿no sabes quién es esa muchacha- le preguntó y señalo a chica junto a Kai, Suki, para el público lector.

Michael se fijó por un momento en la dirección que Emily apuntaba y se quedó embelesado de inmediato, nunca en su vida había visto a una chica que le pareciera tan bonita, con larga cabellera de color lila, sus profundos ojos verdes, cuerpo esculturalmente torneado y una sonrisa que centelleaba. ¡Oh sí! Michael no tenía idea de con quién se estaba metiendo. Tomando un aire de conquistador experimentado, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Enrique, Michael se aproximó a Suki.

— Dime¿qué hace una preciosa beldad como tú en su sitio tan feo como este- le preguntó Michael a Asuka, con el tono más encantador del que era posible. Suki solo lanzó una risita.

— Vamos, responde, porque no me alejaré de tu lado hasta que no me digas tu nombre al menos, y si va atado a tu número telefónico, mucho mejor - siguió Michael.

— Dile tu nombre, me está dando dolor de cabeza - le Kai a Suki, que estaba todavía junto a él, y aunque nunca estaría alegre por su compromiso con Asuka, debía admitir que no le gustaba cuando la cortejaban otros, menos si eran tan estúpidos como ese beisbolista.

— Cuando hable contigo, Hiwatari, lo sabrás - le dijo enojado Michael, a quién no le gustaba que terceros intervinieran en sus conquistas - Dime hermosa, porque no abandonas el lado de este tonto y vienes conmigo, soy un beyluchador mucho mejor y hay mucho espacio en mi asiento de muestro exclusivo autobús que nos llevará a mi suite de hotel.

Michael pretendía impresionar a Suki¡muy mal hecho, pero ella ni lo había escuchado, cuando llamó tonto a Kai se activó en ella su sentido defensivo y de inmediato se preparó para romperle la cara al tonto que había abierto la bocota.

— ¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste- preguntó Suki, solo demostrando su furia en un pequeño tic en el movimiento de sus dedos y muy profundo en el tono de su voz, algo que pasaría desapercibido en los neófitos, pero para aquellos que la conocían bien, esto era señal inequívoca para buscar refugio.

— ¿Cómo voy a llamarlo? Pues tonto, nunca podría vencerme a mí, y ciertamente alguien tan poco interesante como él no merece la compañía de tal beldad como la tuya - eso era el límite, Kai conocía muy bien a Suki y sabía como iba a reaccionar, podía detestar al arrogante Michael, pero no creía que fuera conveniente que arrestaran a Suki por homicidio en primer grado apenas en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Cuando Suki iba a lanzarse en pos de la carnicería y Kai iba a derribarla para impedírselo, el muy oportuno Akira se cruzó en el camino e impidió la acción de los múltiples participantes.

— No me parece muy prudente que hables así de Kai - le dijo a Michael en cuanto se plantó entre él y Suki.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh¡Se multiplican- gritó Michael, que notó de inmediato la semejanza entre los dos hermanos Hiwatari, su aullido llamó la atención de los demás All Starz, que de inmediato se asombraron por la presencia de Akira.

— ¡Oh Dios mío- exclamó Judy - Ahora BioVolt experimenta con clonación humana - algo que claramente lanzó gotas de sudor estilo anime en las cabezas de todos los demás.

— No, no, no, no, permítanme aclararles - dijo Max - él es Akira Hiwatari, es el hermano gemelo de Kai.

No creemos que sea necesario especificar las expresiones de asombro y preguntas exteriorizadas por los miembros de los All Starz, pero Michael no se cuestionó mucho, y casi de inmediato, paso la barrera de que representaba Aki entre él y Suki, y se plantó más cerca de esta, listo para reiniciar su conquista y dejar las preguntas para después.

— Eso no importa, dime hermosura¿por qué no abandonas a este par de fenómenos y vienes conmigo a un paseo por la bella Miami Beach al atardecer? Te aseguro que este par de mutantes de laboratorio no nos molestaran.

Ahora ni siquiera Aki podría defenderlo, el insulto era demasiado para la paciencia de Asuka, y antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de explicarle a Michael que podía darse por muerto, la jovencita le plantó tal gancho en el lado derecho de la cara que el beisbolista salió disparado por cuatro metros en el aire, escupiendo sangre y aterrizó de espaldas en la fuente que había en medio del área de salidas; todos los demás se quedaron mudos.

— Ella es Asuka Minamoto, es la prometida de Kai - explicó Akira en un tono que casi podría acusarle de ser jocoso. Nadie dijo nada, pero Steve se apuró a sacar a Michael de la fuente antes de que se ahogase.

— Veo que has mejorado tus puñetazos - le reconoció Kai a Asuka.

— ¿Te parece- le preguntó feliz Suki, como si no se diera cuenta de que acababa de dejar a Michael inconsciente.

Una hora después, al fin todos estaban saliendo del aeropuerto, los dos equipos estaban compartiendo el mismo autobús, y las maletas de Suki, que asustaron a Emily cuando se dio cuenta que todas eran de ella, tuvieron que ser enviadas por mensajería, ya que no tenían espacio, lo que la enojó bastante, pero nadie le hizo mucho caso, ya que estaban más asustados de ver como quedó la cara de Michael. Había tenido suerte de no perder un diente, le dijo el médico en la enfermería, pero la hinchazón tardaría bastante en bajarle y era probable que los moretones tardaran mucho más, esto tenía muy enojados a los otros All Starz, los Bladebrekers no estaban contentos tampoco, pero Aki ya los había advertido de las habilidades físicas de Suki, y preferían evitar usar sus seguros médicos.

Otra razón que tenía muy descontentos a los All Starz con Suki era la manera en que ella se comportó cuando los conocieron a ella y a Akira.

**FLASHBACK**

— Suki, Aki - dijo Kenny - estos son los All Starz. Este que acabas de noquear es el capitán Michael - les señalo al pobre muñeco de trapo semiconsciente en la cama.

— Hola - le dijo Suki, como si no tuviera nada que ver con su cara deformada.

— ¿Qué tal- le dijo igual de fresco Aki.

— Él es Steve - Kenny les señalo al enorme futbolista, cuyo tamaño no impresionó nada a Suki.

— ¿Sabes que ya no se usan los pantalones pica pollo- Suki señaló el largo de la ropa deportiva de Steve.

— ¿Ahh? Pero así se usan - le respondió Steve, algo asombrado de su comportamiento.

— Cómo tu digas - le respondió Suki con ligereza y siguió la presentación como si pasará revista a un regimiento.

— Este es Eddie - le presentó el jefe. Suki y Aki lo miraron de arriba abajo, intercambiaron una mirada significativa y siguieron caminando.

— ¿Qué- preguntó Eddie, pero no le respondieron.

— Esta es Judy, es la mamá de Max.

— ¿Sabe que hay limitantes judiciales para lo que usted hace- le preguntó de la nada Akira.

— ¿Discúlpame- le dijo asombrada Judy.

— Sí, usted tiene un conflicto de intereses entre las especificaciones de empleo y su relación personal con un miembro de equipo rival, por tanto, el marco jurídico correspondiente establece una serie de sanciones y limitaciones para su comportamiento y desenvolvimiento activo - dijo muy versado Akira, dejando a Judy preguntándose que fue lo que el joven Hiwatari quería decir con "sanciones".

— Y esta es Emily - terminó al fin Kenny.

— ¡Oh por Dios- exclamó Suki - Querida, lo siento tanto, pero estoy segura que el bastardo que te hizo eso pagará algún día.

— ¿Aaaahhh- preguntó Emily desconcertada.

— Tu cabello, lo lamento mucho – le dijo la muchacha de modo comprensivo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué tiene mi cabello? – dijo Emily preocupada¿le había pasado algo sin darse cuenta?

— ¿No lo ves? Ese horrible tono zanahoria y corte de hongo gigante que el salvaje que tenía de estilista te infligió, es casi tan feo con ese mango que te hacen usar bajo el pretexto de ser uniforme de tenis.

— Disculpa - le dijo Emily muy enojada - pero este es mi cabello natural y yo misma elegí mi uniforme de tenis.

— Si cariño, como tu digas - le dijo afablemente Suki - Pero si entras a la realidad, tengo el número de un buen consejero de modas que te ayudará a superar esa cruel etapa infantil en tu cabello y tu ropa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Esto no tenía nada contentos a los All Starz, y estaban rogando llegar al hotel para al fin separarse de estos nuevos integrantes de la comitiva de Tyson, pero Emily tenía planes especialmente vengativos para Asuka, solo necesitaba el momento perfecto para hacerlos funcionar.

**Capítulo 3: Otro bobo que cae. **

El autobús que compartían los Bladebreakers y los All Starz, se estacionó frente al hotel Pink Bird, un hotel de cuatro estrellas en una de las zonas menos bulliciosas de Miami Beach. Mientras el conductor bajaba el equipaje, que pudo meterse en el vehículo; los pasajeros comenzaron a bajarse, comenzando por Tyson, Ray, Max y Kenny.

— Pero si no otros más que esos Bladebreakers – dijo una voz desde la entrada del hotel.

Los Breakers se voltearon y vieron ahí parados a todos los miembros de los Majestics, aparentemente tomando té debajo de una sombrilla.

— Muchachos¿cómo han estado¿vinieron al torneo? – preguntó el siempre jubiloso Max.

— El señor Dickenson nos pidió que viniéramos y nos pareció educado aceptar la invitación – respondió presuntuosamente Robert.

— ¿Y ustedes a qué vinieron¿Barrer la arena de juego luego de que nosotros ganemos todo? – les preguntó Johnny.

— Supongo que como los campeones reinantes que somos, era lógico que nos invitara primero a nosotros – le respondió Tyson en un intento de pomposidad, que ciertamente no lograba como debía.

— Claro, así pueden hacer el ridículo primero y dejar que la crema innata de verdad se encargue de la situación – le dijo Oliver con un guiño, ganándose una risa de Enrique.

— ¿Están en este hotel? – les preguntó Kenny.

— Si, yo hubiera preferido en Flamenco – dijo Johnny - pero al parecer la BBA no puede pagar 10 000 la habitación por noche, y el señor Dickenson no quería que los equipos se separaran. Todos están aquí, hasta esas ratas de los Demolition Boys, y hablando de ratas¿dónde está ese capitán de ustedes?

Ray estaba a punto de responder, cuando escucharon los pasos de alguien más bajando del bus, se voltearon a ver si era Kai listo para defenderse él mismo, pero la que bajó fue Asuka, mirando con ojos bastante decepcionados la límpida fachada del hotel. Ante la vista de semejante belleza, Enrique, cometiendo el mismo error de Michael, se levantó y se alistó para lograr otra de sus triunfales conquistas a un miembro del género femenino; él estaba feliz de sus conquistas, nunca había fallado ninguna, sea con su gracia o su dinero, pero siempre lo lograba, así tuviera que hacerse el payaso, solo que no sabía lo difícil que sería esta.

Los Bladebreakers iban a advertirle respecto al carácter de Suki, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Enrique ya estaba plantado frente a la muchacha, listo para hacer su jugada triunfal.

— Dime hermosa¿cuál es tu nombre- le preguntó.

Esa vez ella no le dio demasiados rodeos, y luego de una risita le respondió: — Suki.

— Ah¡qué glorioso nombre! Seguramente dado por los mismos ángeles – le dijo poéticamente el italiano. (N/A¡Otro baboso que cae!)

Suki ni respondió, solo dio otra de esas risitas que hizo que a Kai, aún en el autobús y fuera de la vista de los Majestics, se le erizaran imperceptiblemente los pelos de la nuca, sabía muy bien lo molesta que se iba a poner Suki cuando adoptaba ese tono; Enrique, por otro lado, le pareció un cántico angelical.

— Lo siento – dijo al fin Suki – no salgo con empleados, y ya que estas aquí, no le dices al tipo del casco morado en la cabeza que baje las maletas y las suba a nuestro cuartos – le dijo ella, refiriéndose a Robert.

—¿Qué? – Robert tenía un lindo tono entre sorprendido e insultado.

— ¿Empleados? – Sorprendentemente, el tono italiano de Enrique se mantenía – Creo que me confundes, pero dime, bella Suki¿no te gustaría acompañarme a una tarde de compras por la soleada Miami? – le preguntó Enrique, jugando de espléndido.

— Me gustaría, pero me parece que aún tengo que acomodarme con el equipo y esperar a que llegue todo mi equipaje. – pese a esto, el tono de ella no sonaba tan encantado como ella decía estar con la invitación.

— No me digas que prefieres estar con estos simples y ordinarios beyluchadores a salir conmigo. Vamos, si Miami te parece demasiado soleada, siempre podemos ir a mi casa en Roma, donde debe estar más templado.

Suki estaba a punto de expresar su opinión respecto al calificativo de "simples y ordinarios" en el que Enrique incluía a su Kai, cuando una voz le llamó la atención desde la puerta del bus.

— Vamos Suki, no tienes porque quedarte, yo puedo encargarme de tus maletas – era Akira que acababa de bajarse y había prestado atención a la conversación.

— Me parece que esta jovencita puede elegir por sí misma sin tener que oír tus consejos, Hiwatari; después de todo debe ser tan inteligente a como es bella – le regaño Enrique, que lo había confundido con Kai.

Michael, desde el autobús, iba a advertirle a Enrique, con lo que le quedaba de boca, para que se evitara problemas con Suki, pero Kai, con una mirada, lo paró en secó, esto podría ponerse divertido y nuevamente podrían volar golpes. Mientras, Aki ni se amilanó por las palabras del italiano.

De pronto, al notar ahí a Aki, Johnny se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió de inmediato hacia el joven de cabello azul.

— Tu aún me debes la revancha, Hiwatari, y puedes estar seguro que de que conseguiré la victoria en esta ocasión – se le dirigió muy enojado el pelirrojo escocés.

— Disculpe, pero no tengo idea de lo que me habla, claro que si quiere un encuentro de canasta, siempre puede complacerlo – se dirigió a él Akira, confundido, pero comenzando a entender la situación.

— ¿Qué¿qué¿qué? ……….. (N/A: Esa fue la única frase buena de Johnny en toda la serie)

— Ya tenías que salir con tus tontos partidos de canasta – dijo Suki, comenzando a tener un tono exasperado.

— La canasta no es tonta – le respondió Aki, comenzando una discusión entre los dos, y olvidándose de las pretensiones de Enrique y Johnny.

— Claro que es tonta, y lo que la hace peor, es que desde hace días no andas con otra cosa en la cabeza.

— Así como tu y tus problemas de consumo masivo y compras compulsivas – Aki se iba por terreno peligroso.

— ¿Cuál problema?

— Acaso tengo que recordarte de la última cuenta de tu tarjeta de crédito.

Suki estaba a punto de responderle con un grosería cuando una nueva voz intervino en la situación.

— Dejen esas payasadas de inmediato – era Kai, que cansado del pleitecito y las confusiones tontas, decidió poner los puntos sobres las íes - Por una vez, ustedes dos compórtense respecto a su edad.

Nos parece demasiado redundante decir que los Majestics estaban tan sorprendidos como la habían estado los All Starz al ver a los dos hermanos Hiwatari juntos, pero es necesario para la historia; así que para agregar un punto interesante, solo digamos que a Oliver tuvieron que darle unas palmadas en la espalda para evitar que se ahogara con su fresa colada.

— ¿Qué demonios le pusieron a este cóctel? Porque creo que estoy alucinando – dijo Oliver entre la tos.

— Si le pusieron algo al tuyo, creo que también a mi té – dijo Robert sin poder alejar los ojos de los hermanos Hiwatari.

— Aclaremos esto de una vez – dijo Kai, ya cansado de este jueguito de sorpresas – Yo soy Kai, y este es mi hermano gemelo y plaga agregada, Akira – señala a Aki, que se siente algo ofendido por el apelativo dado por su hermano.

— ¿Gemelos? Tu familia si es extraña – le dijo Johnny, recuperándose del susto.

Kai prefirió ignorar este comentario, y prefirió a hacer presentaciones, aunque no es su estilo, pero así se ahorraba problemas y molestias, que le estaban costando mucho tiempo y atención.

— A ver ustedes dos, presten atención – llamó a su hermano y su loca – Estos son los Majestics; Robert, Johnny, Enrique y Oliver – señalándolos a cada uno a medida que los nombraba.

— Un encanto – dijo sin gracia Suki – Ahora¿el tipo del casco va a recoger mis maletas o no?

— Su nombre es Robert – dijo esta vez Ray – y no es un casco, es su cabello.

— Pues está peor que la chica con el cabello de zanahoria gigante – Suki señaló a Emily, que se estaba bajando del bus (N/A: No importa lo que digan, el pelo de Emily es horrible)

Como todos prefirieron no tratar de aleccionarla, Suki pasó otra mirada entre los Majestics y se fijó en Oliver.

— Esto es el colmo, todos los equipos tienes mujeres menos ustedes – le dijo a Kai.

— Los Majestics no tienen mujeres – le dijo Tyson, ya que Kai ni se molestó.

— ¿Y la chica del cabello de zacate qué es? – señaló al francés.

— ¿Oliver? Es hombre – le dijo Max.

— La única manera que sea hombre sería que sea travesti o se tenga una operación de cambio de sexo programada, porque en definitiva parece mujer.

— Pero... Pero... – Oliver ni podía hablar del shock.

— Suki... – comenzó Kenny, pero ella lo cortó.

— No importa, en Europa se pueden ver cosas muy raras de todos modos.

— Pero... Pero...

— Ni lo intentes – le dijo Aki – si ella dice que eres mujer no hay mucho en la faz de esta tierra que la haga cambiar de opinión.

Mientras Oliver cejaba en su intento de dejar en claro su sexualidad, Johnny perdía los escasos estribos que le quedaban y pegó un grito.

— Es suficiente con estas tonterías¡ustedes, proletarios, pueden quedarse con sus locuras, pero yo estoy aquí para demostrar mi superioridad sobre Kai Hiwatari!

Kai le hubiera respondido, pero no hizo falta; nuevamente Asuka perdió los estribos, y agarró el brazo de Johnny hasta obligarlo a doblarse del dolor, entonces pasó una pierna por encima del brazo que sujetaba y con la otra le pegó una patada de karate que le hizo dar al escocés una vuelta mortal en el aire y aterrizar de espaldas. (N/A: Sabemos que es exagerado, pero amamos la violencia gratuita efectuada por personajes lunáticos, y Suki es perfecta para eso).

— Nadie... – dijo en tono mortalmente serio – nadie me dice a mí, o a mi Kai proletarios y sobrevive para contarlo.

Mientras Oliver y Robert juntaban lo que quedaba de Johnny, Enrique, algo nervioso preguntó.

— ¿Su Kai¿Son novios? – aunque de miedo, el prospecto era divertido para él.

— Claro que no – dijo Aki.

— Ah...

— Son prometidos – nuevo soponcio de Enrique.

— Explícame eso – pidió el rubio.

— Mi hermano Kai – le dijo bien lento Aki para que lo captara todo – está comprometido en matrimonio con Asuka Minamoto, aquí presente.

— ¿Dijiste Minamoto? – le preguntó Robert, que soltó a Johnny y este fue a golpear la cabeza contra la acera de nuevo.

— Si.

— ¿Los Minamoto que poseen un conglomerado internacional?.

— Si – le respondió esta vez Asuka.

— Una alianza de este tipo podría aumentar los recursos Hiwatari a los niveles de antes del chasco en el Campeonato Mundial – dijo el alemán casi para sí mismo.

— Disculpa¿pero como que para los niveles de antes? – le cortó Akira – Para que sepas, gracias a un adecuado manejo de mercadotecnia, inversiones y sistema de influencia, BioVolt no solo evito cualquier injusta causa en contra en esa ocasión, sino que aumentamos en 5 diario nuestro ingresos desde entonces – al parecer Aki es muy versado en estos asuntos de economía, no les parece.

— Una alianza Hiwatari-Minamoto podría aumentar entonces el valor de las acciones de ambas compañías, o crear un mega-conglomerado corporativo, capaz no solo de superar la sinergia inicial sin perdidas, sino también de aumentar progresivamente su capital y los niveles de NASDAQ – Robert seguía hablando consigo mismo.

— ¿Rooobbeeeeerrrrrtttt? – Enrique, renunciando su intento por conquistar a Suki, viendo su violencia y a su prometido, se empezó a preocupar por la distracción de Robert.

— Disculpen, tengo que llamar a mi contador – dijo Robert, dirigiéndose al lobby y pisando a Johnny en el camino.

Aki solo meneó la cabeza y los demás metieron sus cosas, olvidando el asunto.

Capítulo 4: Choques de personalidad 

Mientras Suki se dedica a humillar a los Majestic y Robert a renegociar toda la bolsa de valores con base en posibles alianzas comerciales en el mercado japonés. Vamos de regreso al Aeropuerto Internacional de Miami, donde nuevos personajes hacen su entrada en esta historia.

— Atención, el vuelo 544 de TWA desde China está llegando por la puerta 22 - son las palabras del anunciador.

Por la susodicha puerta, un muy conocido equipo de beyblade está haciendo su entrada; sí, como todos adivinan, los White Tigers han llegado para participar en el torneo que se está preparando en la ciudad.

— No puedo esperar - dijo emocionado Kevin.

— Ya quiero probar la comida - dijo Gary.

— Yo solo quiero ver a Ray - dijo entre nubes de corazones Mariah.

— Sí, para retarlo y derrotarlo finalmente - continuó orgullo Lee.

— ¿Cómo que retarlo- se le dirigió Mariah - No voy a permitir que lo molestes, él y yo vamos a tener al fin la salida que me prometió hace meses, ya quiero llevarlo a unos de esos lindos restaurantes y luego tener un paseo por la playa.

— Como si la comida del vuelo no hubiera sido lo bastante mala, ahora tu cursilería quiere hacerme vomitar - dijo Kevin, en su tono de costumbre.

— ¡Keeevviiiinnnn- gritó enojada Mariah, persiguiendo al chiquillo de pelo verde por todo el lobby.

— Por favor, compórtense - les dijo Lee - estamos aquí para demostrar que somos mejores que cualquier otro equipo de bayblade que aparezca, no importa quién, y juntos, nosotros, demostraremos que la tribu White Tiger debe ser siempre tomada en serio, por nuestro honor, nuestra dignidad y nuestros ancestros.

Al final del pequeño discurso propagandístico, Lee se voltea para ver a sus pequeños seguidores, Kevin está roncando, Mariah besando una foto de Ray y Gary, el único que parece haber prestado atención, solo lo mira un segundo y dice:

— ¿Comida?

Caída estilo anime para Lee y su fallido intento de discurso motivacional.

Mientras tanto, vamos de regreso a la mansión Hiwatari, donde el señor Voltaire prepara los últimos detalles para la reunión que planea para dentro de dos días. Boris ya llegó a la mansión y anda bien manso obedeciendo todas las ordenes de su amo, que todavía lo tiene bajo prueba y amenazas luego del tan sonado fracaso que tuvo en Rusia.

— ¡Boris- Voltaire usa un tono de control total.

— Sí, señor Voltaire - Boris está muy nervioso y sumiso.

— ¿Estás seguro que todas las invitaciones fueron entregadas?

— Sí, señor

— ¿Y las confirmaciones?

— Ya están todas señor.

— ¿Viene Minamoto?

— Claro señor. Debo suponer que también vendrá la joven Asuka con su abuelo para encontrarse con el joven Kai - Boris no puede ocultar cierto tono ácido para el nombre de este último.

— No Boris, ella no viene - Esto tranquilizó momentáneamente a Boris, que ya había tenido muy malas experiencias cuando Suki y Aki hacían ligeras visitas sorpresa a Kai mientras él se encontraba en la abadía - Asuka se fue con mis nietos a Miami para el torneo.

— Ah bueno... �¡QUUEEEEEEE- Como respuesta a este aullido, tuvo una fría mirada de Voltaire.

— Espero que tengas un mejor comportamiento que ese pasado mañana, mi buen Boris Bolkov.

— Disculpe señor, es que me sorprendió su respuesta, está usted seguro que dejar a Akira, Asuka y Kaido juntos, en un sitio público y sin supervisión adulta o guardia armada es algo adecuado.

— ¿Acaso dudas de mis decisiones- le preguntó con frialdad Voltaire.

— En lo absoluto señor.

— Será mejor que así sea. Porque yo no tomo decisiones como esta sin apreciar las posibles consecuencias y sus ganancias.

— Lo entiendo señor.

Continuaron caminando por el pasillo, tomando lista de todo lo que aún faltaba por hacer o que ya estaba listo, cuando Boris, que aún no podía alejar el asunto de su cabeza, súbitamente tuvo una iluminación y se quedó frío con los resultados.

— Por Dios Boris¿qué te pasa ahora- le preguntó hastiado Voltaire.

— Se... se... señor, yo envié a los Demolition Boys a Miami a participar en ese torneo.

— Lo sé.

— Pero la persona encargada de ellos es mi asistente.

— También se eso.

— Señor¿usted envió a Asuka con Kai, a sabiendas de que Pasha y Tala iban a estar ahí, también sin supervisión de adultos?

— Como te dije antes, Boris, yo no tomo decisiones sin saber cuales son los riesgos y cuales las ganancias, y si arriesgar un incidente internacional o una carnicería humana me permite tener una fiesta tranquila y civilizada sin aguantar adolescentes escandalosos o bromas pesadas, muy feliz acepto el precio.

— Entonces yo hubiera dejado a los Demolition Boys en Rusia o hubiera ido con ellos.

— Olvídalo, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad para que ellos rediman ante BioVolt su derrota, y no puedo dejarte sin supervisión, eres peor que ellos.

— Pero señor, usted sabe lo que puede pasar entre todos ellos¡la vergüenza¡las humillaciones¡la violencia¡el horror!.

— Confío en que mis nietos mantendrán su dignidad, y espero que hayas entrenado bien a Tala y a los demás para que conserven la suya.

— Pero señor¡SON ASUKA Y PASHA¡PUEDEN DESTRUIR TODO!

— Pues deberemos esperar y confiar en lo mejor.

— Sí. señor.

— Además, nada es peor que tu andando en esas ridículas botas blancas, y anteojos de científico loco por todo lado.

De regreso al aeropuerto, los White Tigers se apresuran para salir y tomar el autobús que los llevará al hotel, donde deben de albergarse todos los equipos. Se preguntaban, ya que el señor Dickenson les había dicho que deberían compartir el transporte, con qué equipo lo harían; justo cuando ahí frente a ellos, tan siniestros como siempre, avanzaban los Demolition Boys.

— Tienen que estar bromeando - dijo Lee.

Tala y su grupo llegaron ante los chinos, frías y chispeantes miradas se dan entre ellos.

— Pero miren quién está aquí - dijo Tala con ese petulante tono de voz que tan bien hace. (N/A: No odian la voz de Tala) - Si no son otros que los White Tigers.

— Supongo que deberemos viajar juntos - le dijo con dureza Mariah.

— Acertaste, chiquita - dijo con tono viperino Bryan.

Mariah no pudo hacer nada más que sufrir un escalofrío que le subió hasta el cuello, después de todo él fue el que había herido a su pobre Ray la última vez.

— Entonces mejor nos vamos, supongo que ya lo tienen todo, porque nosotros no los esperaremos – les espetó Lee.

— Ni hay necesidad - le respondió Ian ¡Pashanka! Nos vamos - llamó el pequeño detrás, para que de entre las sombras surgiera una impresionante jovencita, no mayor que Tala, vestida de negro de arriba abajo, combinación perfecta con su cabello y ojos, claramente muy fuerte y con una mirada más fría que la de cualquiera de los Demolition Boys.

— UUUyyyy, es tu novia enano - Mariah venció la sorpresa inicial más rápido que los otros, y se dirigió a Ian para molestarlo.

— Claro que no, es la directora técnica del equipo - le Bryan con completa calma.

— Entonces es la niñera - dijo Kevin con broma.

— Tu desearas enano - sonó la sedosa, pero letal voz de Pasha.

— No lo insultes - le increpó Mariah.

— No sabía que el niño verde era tu novio - le dijo Pasha con tono de conocer - Pero ya que tu tienes un cabello peor, no es de extrañar, los horrores se atraen después de todo.

— Como te atreves - Mariah estaba lista para saltar y destazarla con las uñas, cuando Lee la detuvo.

— Mariah, espera a la competencia - le dijo.

Sin molestarse en verla, Pasha recogió las maletas y salió, seguida de los Demolition Boys y luego los White Tigers, que les gustaba menos esta muchacha que el mismo Boris. Se subieron todos al bus, sin notar un enorme grupo de maletas que aún era metidas en otro transporte, me pregunto de quién serán.

**Capítulo 5: Relaciones complicadas. **

Durante todo el trayecto entre el aeropuerto y el hotel, los White Tigers se esforzaron lo más posible por mantener una barrera de silencio respecto a los Demolition Boys, que se encontraban sentados en el fondo del bus y a los que parecía serles muy fácil mantener un silencio absoluto, interrumpido solo de vez en cuando por unas cortas y duras frases en ruso intercambiadas entre ellos, que dejaba a los beyluchadores chinos con la severa creencia de que se estaban refiriendo a ellos. Esta tendencia paranoica era especialmente intensa en Mariah, que cada vez que se volteaba veía a Pasha dirigiéndole una fría y petulante mirada que la dejaba hundiéndose las uñas en las manos y a Lee sujetándola para evitar que se lanzara sobre la rusa, más por el bien de Mariah que por el de Pasha, ya que en la mente de Lee no desaparecía ni por un momento la seguridad de que esa Pasha era más de lo que dejaba ver.

El autobús llegó al hotel poco antes de la cena, por lo que los White Tigers se apuraron especialmente para llegar a comer antes de que se acabara la buena comida, estaban seguros que los demás equipos ya debían de haber llegado e iban a tener que apurarse para encontrar algo de comer antes de que Tyson acabara con todo, porque si había alguien capaz de equipar a Gary en la hartada, ese era Tyson.

Luego de dejar su equipaje en las habitaciones y refrescarse un poco después de las interminables horas de vuelo, Lee y su equipo bajaron al restaurante, donde, sin falta encontraron al resto de los equipos. Cada uno estaba comiendo en su estilo muy particular, los Majestics estaban comiendo como si esto fuera un evento gastronómico, a un ritmo más pausado y aristocrático que una boda de realeza, y quejándose porque en su opinión cada uno de los platos era de pésima calidad y ejemplo de un muy mal chef, queja especialmente dada por Oliver, que creía que en su calidad de chef francés de cinco estrellas, podía superar nuevamente a cualquier cocinerillo de Miami, comentario, que 10 minutos antes hizo que Suki dirigiera a los Bladebreakers la mirada de la risa y preguntara que si estaban seguros de que él no era mujer.

— Ya te dijimos Asuka, que Oliver es hombre - le dijo cansado Max.

— A mí no me parece - le dijo entre risas Suki.

— Asuka¡cómo si en tu casa o en la mía los chefs principales no fueran hombres- le dijo razonador Aki.

— Sí, pero Hans y Alex son distintos, ellos son mucho más masculinos y sexis y ... - iba a decir Suki en un tono casi de jadeo, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar que no estaba entre sus amigas del colegio sino entre su prometido, futuro cuñado y sanguijuelas de equipo.

— ¿Qué decías Asuka- le dijo en tono astuto Aki.

— ¡Ohhhh, nada- dijo inocentemente la jovencita.

— Mmmmm... - dijo en mal tono Aki y se volteó a ver a Kai, que estaba impávido como siempre.

Volviendo a la revisión del salón, los All Starz estaban comiendo tranquilamente, claro que Michael se estaba quejando de que no habían servido verdadera comida estadounidense, y lo que él quería eran unas buenas hamburguesas, perros calientes y alguien que pusiera un partido de béisbol en el televisor del fondo.

— ¿Cómo que béisbol? Lo que hay que poner son los juicios de Kobe Bryant¡eso es todo un insulto!. - dijo casi a gritos Eddie.

— Olvida esas tonterías sensacionalistas, los deportistas van al banquillo de los acusados por una u otra razón cada 5 años, si no es por violación es por homicidio¡es ridículo! Lo que hay que poner es el Abierto de Tennis, ahí si hay emoción - dijo Emily con orgullo.

— Tu y tus deportes para niñas o raritos - dijo Steve - lo que ocupamos es un deporte de verdaderos hombre, como el fútbol americano, eso sí es deporte sano y nacional.

— Dícelo a O.J. Simpson - agregó mordaz Emily.

— O los pobres diablos que cada año se rompen las piernas jugando ese deporte sin reglas¡como caballos- dijo Michael.

— ¡JA, como tus deportistas y sus hormonas para caballos, mi buen Michael, esos no solo son caballos, hasta toman medicinas para equinos - le dijo Eddie.

— ¡Basta todos ustedes! Esta conversación sobre cual deporte es mejor es ridícula, no se puede discutir si un deporte es mejor que otro en ningún momento porque es una conversación sin sentido y con una completa falta de deportivismo - dijo con regaño Judy, y sus pobres protegidos se sintieron avergonzados - Sobretodo porque todo mundo sabe que el mejor deporte ¡es el fútbol soccer- y saca una bandera del Real Madrid ¡Viva Beckham!

— ¿QUEEEE- gritaron los All Starz como una sola voz, y empezó el pleito nuevamente.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de los Bladebreakers, todo transcurría con la naturalidad de siempre: Max, Kenny y Ray trataban de disfrutar la comida, Aki leía una revista de canasta mientras su mano guiaba a su cuchara hacía su boca casi por inercia, y Suki repartía su tiempo entre regañarlo y proporcionar otra sesión de completo acoso a Kai; mientras, Tyson hacía que su pequeña muestra de vulgaridad y glotonería de Las Vegas fuera casi una lección de modales de mesa respecto a su modo de tragar comida en este momento.

Los White Tigers se adentraron en el salón saludando a cada uno de los equipos, y claro que Lee y Kevin tuvieron que aplicar un control restrictivo sobre Mariah para que tranquilizara un poco los ímpetus que aún tenía para pelearse con Emily, la cual fue también sujeta por Steve y Eddie, ya que al parecer aún no superan su pequeño malentendido de Rusia.

Al fin llegaron a la mesa de los Bladebreakers y Mariah de inmediato fijó su vista en Ray, lanzándose a abrazarlo cuando él apenas y había notado que ella ya estaba ahí.

— Mariah, gusto de verte - dijo Ray, un poco atolondrado por la súbita aparición de pelirrosa.

— Ray, me encanta que estés aquí, y aún me debes esa cita que me prometiste luego del Torneo Asiático - dijo decidida Mariah.

— ¿Ah sí? Bueno, supongo que luego podemos hablar de eso - Ray estaba un poco incómodo por tener a Mariah hablando de eso tan en público.

— Mariah, deja tranquilo a Ray, no ves que lo estás avergonzando - le dijo Lee.

— Tonterías, yo no hago tal cosa – se defendió Mariah.

— Si tú lo dices - respondió Kevin.

— Sí, Kevin, yo lo digo - le dijo enojada joven - Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo a comer tu y yo solos¿si Ray?

— Bueno, yo... yo... - Ray estaba aún más incómodo.

— Uy por favor, un poco más cursi que ya casi alcanzo la bulimia - una voz femenina se burló del otro lado de la mesa. Mariah levantó la mirada, lo mismo que los otros White Tigers, menos Gary, que se estaba rellenando la panza con Tyson, y se encontró de frente con Asuka. Antes de que Mariah pudiera preguntar quién era ella, una segunda voz, conocida pero al mismo tiempo desconocida, intervino en la conversación.

— Vamos, Suki, tu te portas así- era Aki que regañaba a Suki.

— No es cierto.

— Sí que lo es.

— No.

— Sí.

Mientras la pequeña discusión entre futuros cuñados iniciaba, Mariah y el resto de los White notaron lo que todos los demás ya habían notado, a la joven Asuka y a Akira, tan idéntico a Kai, que estaba sentado junto a ellos en completo silencio, como si no oyera nada; se voltearon a ver a Ray que rápidamente explicó antes de que hubieran más malentendidos.

— Muchachos, él es Akira, hermano gemelo de Kai y ella es Asuka, su prometida. Aki, Suki, ellos son mi antiguo equipo, los White Tigers - pero nos tememos que en medio de su tan acalorada discusión Suki no oyó nada, a diferencia de Akira, al que le es muy fácil solo ignorar a Suki y oír otra cosa que le interesa más.

— Un placer conocerlos¿y esos modales Suki?

— ... Y tu condenada obsesión enfermiza, eres peor que esa... ¿ahhh? Ah sí, hola.

De inmediato, Mariah usó toda la gracia que le quedaba para ignorar a Asuka, que no podía considerar una rival, pero ciertamente sí era una molestia, casi tan mala como su condenado y traidor prometido o ese extraño, aunque un poco más educado, hermano; Lee y Kevin, por su lado, de inmediato consideraron que Asuka era demasiado bonita para estar con alguien tan retraído como Kai, y que Akira seguramente debía ser el elemento anormal entre los Hiwatari, ya que era demasiado diferente a Kai o a lo poco que habían visto de Voltaire. Durante los siguientes 15 minutos se la pasó contándole a Ray todo los chismes de lo que pasaba en la aldea y los detalles del viaje, y hubiera durado horas de no ser porque Kevin y Lee la apuraban de vez en cuando.

— Debiste haber visto lo que nos topamos en el aeropuerto - le dijo Mariah a Ray - Ahí estaban esos Demolition Boys, no sé como aún los pueden invitar a estos eventos luego de lo que pasó la última vez.

— ¿Vinieron los Demolition Boys- preguntó Tyson, alejando su interés de la comida por primera vez en toda la noche; todos estaban interesados, hasta las demás mesas guardaron silencio al oír ese nombre, claro que Kai apenas y movió una ceja.

— Sí, parece que no cambian, todos con esas sobreactuada intimidación que tienen todo el tiempo - agregó Kevin.

— Esta vez no van a poder vencernos - dijo orgulloso Lee, a lo que los demás respondieron con voces de apoyo y hurras.

— Lo más gracioso - dijo Mariah - es que esta vez no vinieron con ese fugado de películas de terror que es Boris, trajeron a una que se hace llamar "directora técnica", puede creerlo.

— ¿Cómo te pareció- le preguntó Kenny, muy interesado en conocer nuevos miembros de otros equipos.

— Ridícula para vestir, todo de negro, apuesto hasta que se tiñe el pelo - se burló Mariah.

— No puede ser peor que el tuyo - murmuró Asuka, de modo bastante audible.

Sin siquiera molestarse en contestar, Mariah siguió hablando: ­— Y lo peor es su nombre, algo rarísimo como Paka, Pama, Pasa...

— ¡PASHA- ese gritó lo dio Asuka, que se había levantado y tenía la mirada casi desorbitada, como una especie de bestia loca.

— Eso mismo - dijo Mariah, pero lo demás habían volteado siguiendo la línea visual de Suki, ahí por la puerta principal estaban entrando, arrogantes como siempre, los Demolition Boys. Pasha iba al frente, con unas altas botas negras de estilo militar, pantalón tallado, un abrigo de cuero con un largo medio y el pelo sujeto por un extraño sujetador plateado que parecía casi una trampa para osos en miniatura; su mirada era fría, casi letal y su andar muy seguro; venía derecho a la mesa donde estaba Asuka, que luego de tranquilizarse había tomado una actitud muy parecida a la de Pasha, pero era difícil cual de las dos se veía más mortal.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen- preguntó Lee casi con miedo.

— Pashanka Larionovitch Bazdehieff - dijo muy seria, o casi gruñendo, Suki.

— Asuka Minamoto - reconoció también Pasha.

— Veo que no cambias.

— Y yo veo que tú tampoco.

Mientras este pequeño duelo de miradas tomaba lugar, Aki estaba dando golpecitos a la espalda de Kai, que, aunque sabía que Pasha iba a estar ahí, no esperaba que se encontraran tan pronto, y hasta a él, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Por su parte, los Demolition Boys había tenido que ir a buscar asiento, ellos no tenían ni idea de que Kai iba a traer a Suki y a Aki con él, es más, de haberlo sabido, hubieran secuestrado él avión y lo hubieran dirigido a Liberia, Palestina o el círculo Ártico, cualquier sitio hubiera sido mejor que esto; Tala ya estaba empezando a tener muy vividas pesadillas diurnas, recordando como fue la última vez que todo estos estuvieron reunidos y empezó a rogar a cualquier dios que lo oyera para que provocara un huracán, terremoto o fin del mundo, lo que fuera con tal de salir de ahí.

Viendo todo esto, Ray preguntó discretamente a Aki que sucedía, y este le respondió con completa tranquilidad:

— ¿No te conté? Es muy simple. Ella es Pasha, es asistente de Boris, desde niños a estado prendada de Kai, pero este está comprometido con Asuka, por lo que ellas dos han estado en una lucha de voluntades de proporciones catastróficas desde que éramos todos muy niños. Claro que a Kai no le emociona Pasha más de lo que lo emociona Asuka, pero a ellas dos ni les importa. Desde que Kai dejó la abadía, Pasha a tratado de imponer su posición a través de Tala, casi obligándolo a estar con ella, pero él tampoco está muy contento, sobretodo porque ella lo dejaría en un momento si Kai le pasa por el frente. Como ven, aquí los hombres tenemos muy poco en qué opinar, aparte de mi abuelo, claro.

— ¿Quieres decir que esas dos preciosidades se están peleado por el Iceberg- dijo Enrique, que como todos los demás hombre se había unido al chisme junto a Aki, todos excepto los Demolition Boys y Kai, que conocían los detalles de esto demasiado bien para su gusto.

— Así es - le dijo Aki con un tono de sabiduría.

— ¿Y tú no te llevas tajada- le preguntó Michael - después de todo, eres su hermano, debes de ser al menos premio de consolación.

— Lo divertido es que no es solo por el físico, lo que les gusta es el carácter de Kai.

— Eso sí no me lo creo - dijo Kevin con incredulidad.

— Pero los otros Demolition Boys tienen un carácter igual a él - dijo Max.

— Son muy fáciles de dominar, y a ellas les gustan rebeldes que les den problemas.

— ¿Y quién lleva la ventaja- preguntó Emily, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier telenovela.

— Para Kai, ninguna, pero para el abuelo, que es el que elige, Suki es la favorita por el dinero, pero Pasha por el carácter tan centrado, o al menos centrado la mayor parte del tiempo, que es más de lo que se puede decir de Asuka.

— Si no te importa Akira - dijo Kai súbitamente por detrás de él - estoy cansado de que hagas chismes de mi vida privada, y creo que es hora de subir a los cuartos.

Con esto, Kai se levantó y tranquilamente se fue por la puerta, los demás se le quedaron viendo rato, mientras Suki y Pasha seguían discutiendo, tranquilas pero cortantes y de potencialmente mortales.

— Creo que este viaje se va poner aún más interesante - concluyó Aki para sí mismo mientras acababa su refresco.

Capítulo 6: Compañeros de habitación 

Una vez que Suki y Pasha se percataron de que Kai ya no estaba por ahí, una buena media hora después, lo que dio tiempo a los demás de comer tranquilamente; vieron que no tenía sentido seguir con la pelea y se fueron tras de él. Los demás las siguieron, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, ya que aún no entendían cual era todo el problema entre ellas, o, aún más importante, quién demonios era Pasha. Los Demolition Boys, por otro lado, ciertamente sabían muy bien las respuestas a estas preguntas, y solo los seguían que era mejor colocar un anillo de seguridad alrededor de ellas para impedir que la policía antimotines llegara en su primera noche ahí.

Una vez que el grupo, más que grande, llegó al recibidor de su piso, se encontraron con Kai intercambiando secamente palabras con el gerente.

— Tiene que haber alguna opción - le dijo serio Kai.

— Me temo que no, señor Hiwatari - le dijo con reverencia el gerente, al parecer, claramente consciente de con quién hablaba - Supongo que usted resolverá esto a su parecer.

— Claro, claro - y en una especie de suspiro de sometimiento, o lo más parecido que Kai es capaz de emitir, se volteó a los demás que estaban subiendo en ese momento.

— ¿Ocurre algo Kai- le preguntó Max en una especie de temblor reverencial, porque no le gustaba nada la mirada de malvada decisión que tenía su capitán.

— Parece que no esperaban la cantidad de equipos y representantes que llegaron y tienen una falta de cuartos, por lo que nos piden que compartamos las suites más grandes.

— ¿Todos juntos- preguntó con miedo Oliver, al tener que compartir cuarto con algunos de estos mastodontes faltos de modales.

— No, tienen 3 suites presidenciales y una junior, por lo que deberemos formar pares - les explicó sin ganas Kai.

— Esto no es posible - se quejó Michael.

—Ciertamente que no, aquí mismo me largo de aquí - dijo Johnny, listo para tomar su equipaje ante el insulto.

— Johnny¿que falta de deportivismo es esa- dijo una venerable voz desde atrás, y todos se voltearon para ver al señor Dickenson entrando al recibidor.

— Esto en insufrible, no puede pedirnos que nos rebajemos a COMPARTIR cuarto, es humillante, es... es... ¡proletario!. - se siguió quejando Johnny.

— Ya basta Johnny - lo calló Robert - si debemos rebajarnos a compartir cuartos, no nos queda más que mantener nuestra dignidad y aceptarlo con el orgullo de la nobleza.

— ¿Algún otro- preguntó el señor Dickenson, dirigiendo una mirada de fuerza a los presentes, pero nadie refutó.

— ¿Eh, señor- preguntó con timidez Kenny - Si son 4 habitaciones en total y nosotros somos 6, quiere decir que dos equipos van a poder tener una habitación para ellos solos.

— No exactamente, como ven, tenemos damas entre nosotros, ellas se separan y tomaran la habitación más pequeña.

No hace falta decir que a Emily y Mariah no estuvieron muy contentas con tener que compartir cuarto, pero menos aún contentas estaban Pasha y Asuka, claro que, quién puede ignorar esta gloriosa oportunidad para deshacerse de su rival en el corazón de Kai, o en las alucinaciones que ellas tengan al respecto. Kai, Aki y los Demolition Boys sabían que esa era una pésima decisión, pero lo mejor era que el señor Dickenson aprendiera por las malas que él no puede controlar las reacciones de todo el mundo, como Voltaire había aprendido hace buen tiempo.

— ¿Y la otra habitación- preguntó Kevin - Aún hay un equipo que la puede tener para ellos solos.

— Y vamos a ser nosotros - les dijo, casi como orden, Johnny, antes de ser callado con otra mirada de Robert.

— Bueno, parece que ustedes olvidan que aún tenemos otro equipo que no ha llegado - le dijo el anciano con una sonrisita.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar al respecto, unas siseantes y frías voces se oyeron desde el fondo.

— Hay demasiada luz en este sitio.

— Por lo menos son luces normales y no antorchas.

— ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan tontas¿Sabes que los hoteles ya no hay fuego? Si pudiera decir lo mismo de la plata.

— Yo solo espero que haya un buen botiquín de emergencias, necesito vendas.

— ¿Vendas? Lo que ocupas es humectante o algo así.

Sí, eran los Dark Bladers que se unían a nuestra pequeña reunión multitudinaria¡cómo si no hubieran ya bastantes locos!

Al verlos llegar, Enrique se dirigió en un susurro al señor Dickenson:

— ¿Tenía que traer a esa gentuza también- le dijo todo ofendido.

— Enrique... - le regaño el anciano.

— Ok, ok, yo entiendo cuando me debo callar.

— Bien, ya que estamos todos, procederemos a organizarnos¿quién dormirá con quién?

No bien había dicho esto el señor Dickenson cuando acaloradas discusiones y quejas se oyeron por todos partes, al parecer todos tenían ciertas personas con las que no querían tener que compartir habitación, y motivos para ellos, desde "aullidos y collares de ajo" hasta "sandeces burguesas" pasando por "arrogantes tontos" o "fascistas fanáticos"; ustedes decidan cuál era para cual. Algunos tenían quejas respecto a miembros de sus propios equipos, pero quién puede decir algo cuando se tiene por compañero a un mastodonte como Gary o un loco del deporte como cualquiera de los All Starz.

Ante tan esperada reacción, el señor Dickenson decidió que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

— De acuerdo, vamos a hacer esto - se acercó a uno de los jarrones y sacó 6 de las flores secas que lo adornaban, partiéndolas en diversos tamaños - Aquí tengo 6 pajas de diversos tamaños, cada uno de los capitanes va a venir y tomar una, aquellos que les toque las del mismo tamaño, van a dormir juntos.

Ante tan salomónica decisión, y el hecho de que el señor Dickenson no se veía de ganas, todo se acercaron tranquilos y tomaron sus respectivas pajas. Los grupos quedaron así, los White Tigers con los All Starz, los Majestics con los Dark Bladers y los Bladebreakers con los Demolition Boys; basta decir que las quejas comenzaron de inmediato, pero ya que el señor Dickenson no se veía listo para negociación, nadie pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— Pero señor Dickenson - dijo un poco temeroso Tyson, algo raro considerando lo irrespetuoso que es - Eso quiere decir que nosotros vamos a ser... uhhh... ehhhh...

— 10 - le recordó Kai.

— ¡Eso! 10 personas en nuestro cuarto - iluminación de las matemáticas de primer grado para Tyson.

— ¿10? Los Demolition son 4 y ustedes 5, así que son 9 - le replicó Dickenson.

— Sí, pero Akira vino con nosotros así que somos 10 - le explicó Max.

— ¿Akira- preguntó confundido el anciano, hasta que señalaron al buen hermano gemelo de Kai, el cual él no había notado, y del susto le dio un desmayo.

Luego de un poco de agua con sal, cachetadas, y una llamada a los paramédicos, el asunto quedó resuelto. El señor Dickenson se fue a pasar la noche en observación al hospital, y Kenny y Aki se fueron a compartir cuarto con los White Tigers y los All Starz, para balancear mejor la medida.

El único otro detalle de los preparativos, fue cuando les toco a las damas dirigirse a su habitación, eran Mariah, Emily, Judy, Pasha y Suki; pero al parecer, aparte de estar enojada de tener que compartir el cuarto con semejantes engendros de la moda o rivales a muerte, a Suki le agarró con que Oliver era mujer (N/A: Necia¿no?) y casi se lo lleva a rastras junto a ellas. Suerte que Pasha la pudo distraer lo suficiente para que Oliver escapara.

Más tarde esa noche, los Bladebreakers estaban iniciando la disputa con los Demolition Boys; les habían dado una habitación en el quinto piso, y era lo bastante amplia para que todos pudieran dormir tranquilamente, ya que, al ser suite, tenía 2 cuartos con dos camas king size cada uno, unidas por un salón y compartiendo baño; y pese a lo ridícula y sobrecargada de la decoración, era bastante para todos; excepto claro, porque los Demolition Boys y los Bladebreakers no podían ni verse sin querer matarse.

Lo peor del conflicto radicaba en que los Demolition Boys les había agarrado por hablar en ruso enfrente de los Breakers, de modo que los otros no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban y ellos no hablaban ningún otro idioma, por lo que no podían hablarse en secreto frente a los rusos.

— Kai - le dijo Tyson al capitán ¿De qué están hablando?

— Tyson - le respondió - si no puedes entenderlos, mejor no te metas con ellos.

Tyson no estaba nada contento con la actitud de Kai, pero de hecho, eso no es un gran cambio. Mientras, Tala ya estaba quejándose, en ruso, claro.

— No puedo creer esta clase de suerte.

— ¿Compatir cuarto- le preguntó Kai.

— No, tener que estar en el mismo hotel que tus novias locas - le dijo Ian ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que traerías a Asuka?

— Ustedes saben también como yo que cuando a mi abuelo se le vienen una de esas brillantes ideas, no hay quién lo pare.

— ¿Cómo la de conquistar el mundo en la última vez- le preguntó con sarcasmo Spencer.

— Yo no fui el que participó de ello - les recordó Kai.

— Sí, pero ese no es nuestro abuelo - le recordó a su vez Bryan.

—Bueno, bueno, al menos no tenemos que tenerlo aquí - les dijo Kai.

— Y tu loco hermano está en otro cuarto - dijo Tala - por cierto¿sigue con esa obsesión rara?

En ese momento, alguien toco la puerta y antes de que alguien atendiera, se abrió para revelar a Aki en pijamas.

— ¿Alguien quiere jugar canasta?

Mientras todos volteaban los ojos de la desesperación, Kai despidió rápidamente a Aki, que sabe cuando no debe meterse con su hermano.

— No hace falta que respondas - le dijo Tala.

— Creo que debemos irnos a dormir - dijo Kai.

— Pero mantén a ese vampiro alejado de mí - dijo Ray con resentimiento, apuntando a Bryan.

— ¿Qué tiene ese- preguntó Bryan en ruso.

—Creo que tu imitación de Joseph Mengele lo puso nervioso la última vez que se encontraron - le explicó Kai en el mismo idioma.

— Y eso que aún no había ni calentado - le respondió Bryan.

Capítulo 8: Comienza el encuentro, y no hablamos del beyblade 

Afortunadamente para todos, Kai era capaz de mantener cualquier tensión entre los Demolition Boys y el resto de los Bladebreakers a niveles tolerables, o al menos, lo suficientes como para que la mayoría de ellos sea capaz de sobrevivir la noche sin tener que lamentar severas heridas físicas o psicológicas en la mañana siguiente; claro que de todos modos, Tyson, Max y Ray decidieron formar un ligero fuerte de almohadas alrededor de ellos, tan bien hecho que uno casi podía decir que la habilidad arquitectónica de Max y Tyson podría desdecir la clara idiotez de la que son víctimas, pero claro, es solo un "casi".

La relativa tranquilidad de ese cuarto, lastimosamente no pudo ser emulada en los demás, donde la noche pasó con un poco más de emoción. Para comenzar vamos a darle una mirada al cuarto que comparten los White Tigers con los All Starz, con los respectivos agregados de Aki y Kenny, solo para completar el número de residentes.

— Ohhhh¡esto es horrible- gritó Michael desde la sala.

— ¿Qué es- preguntó preocupado Steve

— ¿Qué pasa- le preguntó a su vez Lee.

— ¡No entra el ESPN- dijo Michael casi en llanto.

— Nooooooo - se le unieron los gritos de Steve y Eddie mientras que los White Tigers giraban los ojos sin poder creer lo que oían.

— Esto es insultante y en este momento me voy a quejar a la gerencia - dijo decidido Eddie mientras se dirigía al teléfono, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que alguien más ya tenía el auricular en el oído, por increíble que parezca era Gary.

— ¿Aló? Servicio a cuarto...

—NOOO - esta vez fue Kevin el que profirió un grito en contra del gigante.

— ¿Uhhhh- reaccionó atontado Gary.

— Gary - le fue a explicar el pequeño - No podemos pedir servicio a cuarto, eso no viene dentro de la cuenta de gastos de la BBA y por tanto nos la van a cobrar a nosotros.

—Pero si es solo un pequeño bocadito - dijo Gary en tono apenado.

— Ah no, la última vez que dijiste un pequeño bocadito, terminamos imitando una bacanal romana, y no hay manera de que yo pueda pagar comida para 40 personas - le advirtió el pequeño de cabello verde.

— ¿Quéééé- gritó el Jefe, que estaba conectando a Dizzi, ante esta cantidad. Él sabía que Gary comía en medidas parecidas a las de Tyson, pero no sabía que podía superarlo de ese modo.

— Solo un poquito - fue a decir Gary, pero antes de terminar la frase, fue tacleado al piso por Steven mientras que Lee le empezaba a atar las manos y amordazar la boca, solo en caso de que en su hambre empezara a considerarlos a ellos como buenos bocadillos.

— Ahí - dijo Steve - con eso no va a comer hasta mañana.

— A menos que se coma la mordaza - le agregó Lee.

— Pues deberemos asegurarnos que no lo haga - le dijo Michael.

— ¿Y cómo propones que no lo haga- le dijo Kevin ¿Qué le saquemos los dientes?

— Siempre podemos vigilarlo - dijo Eddie.

— ¿Toda la noche- vociferó Kenny.

— Eso va a dejarme horribles ojeras - se quejó Michael.

— Pues es mejor que tener que pagar la cuenta del Servicio a cuarto al final de este torneo - le explicó Lee.

— Habla por ti, hasta donde yo sé, Judy va a pagar todos nuestro gastos de este viaje - dijo altanero Michael.

— Michael, si de verdad creer que ella o alguien va a estar contentos cuando llegue una cuenta de 6000 por servicio a cuarto, más te vale recordar como se puso aquella vez en el hotel de Rusia que se te ocurrió pedir una masajista – le recordó Eddie.

— No es lo mismo, esta vez no sería yo el de la cuenta - dijo Michael con astucia.

— Michael - le dijo Lee con calma - Gary va a pedir el equivalente en comida al peso de un elefante¿crees que alguien fuera de este cuarto va creer que nosotros no probamos ni un poco de esa comida?

Michael trago dándose cuenta de su situación, y decidió que lo mejor tal vez sería cooperar con los demás, porque esta vez sí que lo iban a hacer limpiar los excusados del centro de investigaciones con la lengua.

— Me alegro que entiendas la situación - le dijo Lee entendiendo su gesto.

— Pues yo no sé ustedes jóvenes, pero yo me voy al comedor - dijo por primera vez en toda la noche Aki, que se encontraba leyendo una revista en el fondo del cuarto y de improviso se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas, secundario engendro del demonio- le espetó Lee, claramente sin mucho aprecio por la familia Hiwatari.

— Voy a comer - dijo tranquilo Aki.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste- le dijo Steve - Ya pasamos la hora de la cena y la BBA solo incluyó las tres comidas, van a cobrarnos eso al cuarto.

— No importa - le dijo tranquilo Aki.

— ¿No importa- dijo incrédulo Michael - Claro, a ti no te van poner a limpiar excusados para limpiar tu deuda.

— Puaggg - se quejó con asco Aki, pero rápidamente se compuso y agregó - No importa, porque ando esto - y en un movimiento mágico sacó una Mastercard Platinum - Siempre la cargo para estos casos y a mi abuelo no le importa que la use, al menos no le importará sino hasta que le llegue la cuenta a fin de mes - agregó en un guiño y se fue por la puerta mientras los demás lo miraban incrédulos de su frivolidad, ciertamente era muy extraño para ser hermano de Kai.

Mientras, en otro cuarto, los Majestics sufrían de tener los Dark Bladers por compañeros de cuarto, era como estar en una versión extendida y muy ridícula de una fiesta de Halloween. Si ellos creían que los Dark Bladers eran incómodos en condiciones normales, nunca creyeron que lo fueran a ser tanto de noche.

— No puedo creer que nos receten este tratamiento de proletarios - se quejó en voz alta Johnny mientras se quitaba del camino de Zomb, que parecía muy agitado buscando algo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando ahora Johnny- le dijo Oliver, que estaba colocándose su crema humectante, ya saben, para evitar las bolsas bajo los ojos.

— Estoy hablando de la humillación de tener que compartir una habitación como si fuéramos simples turistas - dijo el pelirrojo en un delirio furioso.

— No es tan malo - le dijo Enrique, que estaba más concentrado exfoliándose, nunca se puede ver demasiado bien para sus fans - Como si de todos modos tus ronquidos no pasaran a través de muros de piedra.

— ESE NO ES EL PUNTO- gritó aún más enojado.

— ¿Podrías aclararnos tu punto entonces- le dijo Robert con toda la elegancia continental de que es capaz, mientras jugaba en solitario un juego de ajedrez, pese al tambaleo que provocaba Zomb, que ahora buscaba bajo su silla cualquiera que fuera la cosa que hubiera perdido.

— Mi punto es que NO pueden meternos en este cuarto con este zoológico ambulante que son los Dark Bladers.

— Hey! Yo no estoy quejándome por compartir cuarto contigo, rojito - le reclamó Lupinex.

— ¿Cómo podrías quejarte? Este cuarto debe ser mejor que esas cuevas pulgosas en las que debes vivir - Johnny le dirigió una mirada peligrosa, que no tuvo ningún efecto en Lupinex.

Esta pequeña discusión fue interrumpida cuando Sanguinex se interpuso entre ellos, con una expresión de preocupación que se veía atribulada por alguna horrible razón.

— Hermano... - se dirigió a Lupinex - Hay algo muy importante que debo preguntarte.

—¿Qué pasa Sanguinex- le preguntó asustado Lupinex - Ocurre algo malo.

— Debo... debo saber... dime...

— ¿Qué, hermano¿QUE?

— Están en tu maleta mis botellas de sangre de cosecha especial.

—Ahhhhhhh! Ves a lo que refiero Robert, no puedo pasar un minuto más con estos locos, en especial con ese lobo - dijo, refiriéndose a Lupinex.

— Pues no vas a tener que soportarme, me voy en este momento - dijo a su vez Lupinex, que se dirigió al balcón de las habitación y subió por la escalera de emergencia que estaba pegada a la pared.

— ¿Adónde de va ese- preguntó Enrique.

— Bueno - respondió Sanguinex - hoy hay luna llena, supongo que se va a subir al techo a aullarle.

— Reitero mi punto - dijo Johnny, antes de ser atropellado por Zomb, que seguía buscando algo frenéticamente ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Has estado corriendo por toda la suite.

— Zomb está buscando... - dijo la patética imitación mal vestida de Frankenstein.

— ¿Y qué está buscando Zomb- le preguntó Oliver condescendientemente.

— Zomb busca al señor Push.

— ¿Quién demonios es el señor Push- preguntó Johnny, aún enojado.

— Es su osito de peluche - le aclaró Sanguinex.

— Claro - dijo Oliver y se dispuso a meterse al baño a acabar su sesión de cuidado nocturno cuando la momia (N/A: Ni pregunten porque no nos acordamos de cómo se llamaba) se le atravesó en el camino y se metió a la cabeza al baño ¿Qué pasa? Yo iba primero.

— Lo siento, pero es hora de que yo me cambie los vendajes - le respondió el escapado de Egipto.

— ¿Tenemos vendajes- preguntó escéptico Oliver mientras le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

—No, pero supongo las vendas del botiquín de emergencias funcionarán mientras conseguimos las auténticas - le explicó Sanguinex.

— Hey, ya que estás ahí, mejor intenta usar un humectante antes de las vendas - le gritó Enrique.

De aquí, pasamos a la más horrible de las habitaciones, cueva de horrores innombrables que jamás podrán ser contados nuevamente por las mentes coherentes y sanas; o sea, la suite de las damas. Ahí estaban Judy, Mariah, Emily, Pasha y Suki, nada bueno puede salir de esto.

Mientras Judy estaba distraída rasurándose las piernas, Emily y Mariah estaban entretenidas una con la otra lanzándose insultos y tratándose de comprobar el mutuo orgullo y voluntad personal ante el constante caudal de retos y distraídas insinuaciones; algo parecido a lo que hicieron en Rusia, solo que multiplicado un par de veces al no tener a Lee o Michael cerca para contenerlas.

Por otro lado, Suki y Pasha peleaban una lucha un poco más discreta, pero ciertamente más peligrosa, dadas las habilidades de las que ambas podían hacer gala. No se habían degradado a la violencia física aún, pero ciertamente su silenciosa lucha de miradas no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguna de las finales de campeonatos que cualquiera de los chiquillos hubiera luchado.

— Tengo suficiente de ti, horrible tiña rosa - le gritaba Emily a Mariah.

—Lo mismo digo, bruja zanahoria - le gritó Mariah, mientras hacía gala de sus habilidades gatunas para lanzarse sobre el pelo de Emily, pero esta logró esquivarla a duras penas y alcanzar su raqueta de tennis ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi Ray?

— Lo insultaré a él y a sus amigazos las veces que quiera. Y tu otro novio, el de la melena revuelta a mal lavada, tampoco sabe vestir.

— ¡Lee no es mi novio- gritó Mariah arrojándole un jarrón - Pero ni él ni Ray visten mal, a diferencia de tus amiguitos y su complejo de deportistas.

— Yo no tengo ningún complejo, pero puedo jugar tan bien como las hermanas Williams.

— Tal vez como los hermanos Marx, ciertamente tienes el bigote de Groucho - le regresó la gata.

— AHHHHH- gritó Emily arrojándole un vaso de agua, que para su mala suerte, cayó justamente ante Suki, y aunque no la lastimó, si mojó sus zapatos Gucci de piel de camello, y eso no es bueno, tratándose de Suki.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mis zapatos favoritos- le gritó la enloquecida Asuka.

Ni Emily ni Mariah contestaron, ya que, aunque deseaban partirle la cara a la horrible prometida de Kai, no conocían su carácter y no sabían la mejor manera de punzarla en el orgullo, pero estaba a punto de recibir clases de la maestra, ya que Pasha se levantó en ese mismo momento y se plantó ante ella.

— Vamos Minamoto, ni siquiera estaban de moda ya, pero te aseguro que nunca fueron de buen gusto.

—¿Quéee- Suki estaba enfurecida.

— Sí, pero claro, nunca tuviste buen gusto para comenzar, un ejemplo es ese pacholí que te echas encima, con razón Kai no deja que te le acerques ni un metro.

— Vas a ver, bruja altanera, al menos yo tengo a Kai y no tuve que rebajarme a elegir segundillas como Tala.

— No insultes a Tala, por lo menos él está conmigo por elección, no por obligación (N/A: Me pregunto si él opina lo mismo) - le respondió Pasha.

— Si Kai se presentara al frente, no dudarías un segundo en echar a tu querido Tala por la borda e irte con él.

— ¡ESO FUE SUFICIENTE!

— ¡LO MISMO DIGO- dicho esto, se lanzaron una contra otra en un ataque estilo pelea de Kung fu, llevándose a todo y todos que estuvieran en medio, incluidas Emily y Mariah, que en su propia pelea, no se dieron cuenta de contra quién estaban enfrentándose.

El escándalo de la habitación se escuchaba por todo el hotel, rápidamente los muchachos fueron llegando para ver que sucedía, pero por más golpes que le daban a la puerta, nada superaba el ruido que salía de la suite; incluso Steven trató de darle un golpe estilo fútbol americano, pero eran demasiado fuertes para que él lo lograra.

Unos minutos después, los BladeBreakers y los Demolitios Boys se unieron a los demás fuera de la puerta, todos estaban muy intranquilos por lo que pudiera estar pasando, bueno, todos excepto los Demolition y los hermanos Hiwatari, que se veían más hastiados que cualquier otra cosa. Tala y Kai se acercaron a la puerta y escucharon por unos segundos.

— ¿Lo hago yo o lo haces tú- le preguntó Tala.

— Ya olvide de quién era el turno, te parece si los hacemos juntos - le dijo tranquilo Kai.

—Creo que sí.

Con esto, retrocedieron medio metro y tomando un poco de impulso, se dispusieron a pegarle una patada a la puerta, que probablemente la hubiera sacado de sus goznes, de no ser porque Aki se les atravesó en el último minuto.

— No quisiera interrumpir estos actos de violencia gratuita que siempre son tan divertidos - dijo - Peor yo no quisiera que las damas se enojaran con nosotros por romper la puerta de la única habitación disponible para ellas en esta ciudad.

— ¿Y qué sugieres entones- le preguntó con frialdad Tala.

— La discreción - y con esto, Akira sacó un par de ganzúas de la manga de su pijama, y en fluido movimiento abrió las puertas sin problemas.

Esa puerta abierta presentó un espectáculo dantesco para todos los novatos en las relaciones de la familia Hiwatari y la corporación BioVolt. Judy estaba acorralada en una esquina, debajo de un fuerte de almohadas, mientras que en medio de la sala se veía un gran alboroto del que de vez en cuando se podían reconocer algunos borrones zanahoria, rosa, lila y negro; casi todos los adornos estaban destrozados contra los muros y muy pronto tampoco quedaría mucho de los muebles.

Ante el asombro de los demás, Kai se dirigió discretamente a Tala: — ¿Cuándo crees que duren la zanahoria y la rosa?

— Yo digo que la bruja zanahoria dura tres minutos y la rosa, un minuto máximo - intervino Ian.

— Es difícil decirlo - dijo a su vez Bryan - Ni Asuka y Pashanka han comenzado a calentar aún.

— Sí, y de ese modo podrían durar más - continuó Spencer.

— Te apuesto 200 rublos a que las dos novatas salen en camilla - dijo al fin Tala.

— Eso no es apuesta - dijo Aki - Una apuesta es cuando retas las posibilidades, y eso es un hecho.

Dicho esto, los Demolition Boys y los Hiwatari se voltearon para irse, un largo mechón rosa, arrancado desde la raíz, cae cerca de ellos.

— Un momento - dijo Tyson ¿No van a detenerlas?

El único que se volteo a responder fue Aki, que le dijo a Tyson: — ¿Acaso podrías detener a un huracán?

**Capítulo 9: Y eso que ni siquiera hemos llegado al almuerzo. **

La dicha noche infernal mantuvo despierta a la mayor parte del hotel, y sus muy enojados huéspedes se la pasaron acosando al pobre gerente que no tuvo más opción que meterse en medio de la pelea de gatas que tenía lugar en la habitación, no fue de mucho éxito, pero al menos detuvo a las bestias lo bastante para que los heridos (a.k.a. Mariah y Emily) y los cobardes (a.k.a. Judy) pudieran salir de la habitación, y ya sin atusadores en medio, Pasha y Suki (que no llegaron ni al calentamiento) se retiraron cada cual a sus esquinas.

El día siguiente llegó, y con el desayuno y el primer día de prácticas antes del entrenamiento que debía tener inicio al día siguiente.

— ¡Oh¡Comida- aunque este grito bastaba para identificar a Tyson como su fuente, hay que agregar que fue una versión en eco con cooperación de Gary, al que no dejaron comer en la noche, y ambos se lanzaron en estampida para tragar todo lo que podían.

El resto de los equipos actuó de un modo un poco más civilizado, y se encontraban comiendo con cubiertos, lo cual ya es decir bastante, pero no todos los involucrados se encontraban presentes aún, y no nos referimos solo a los que aún se estaban reinjertando cabello en la enfermería.

Kai estaba tranquilamente andando por el pasillo, se acababa de bañar y arreglar, temprano como era su costumbre, pero lo último que quería hacer era llegar al comedor mientras Tyson estaba en el clímax de su frenesí alimenticio, por eso decidió dar unas cuantas vueltas por el hotel, después de todo, uno nunca sabía cuando era útil conocer las salidas de emergencia para darse una escabullida rápida, y con semejantes acompañantes, eso podía pasar más a menudo de lo que la gente cree.

Muy tranquilo llevaba una hora de paseo y unos cuantos pisos, cuando se va topando con quien menos esperaba encontrarse, Akira.

— ¡Ah, conque aquí estabas- dijo su hermano.

—¿Y supongo que yo nunca puedo deshacerme de alguno de ustedes- le replicó Kai.

— ¡Ay, no te pongas así! Yo solo me preguntaba dónde estabas, ya que no estás protegiendo la poca comida que Tyson está dejando.

—Simplemente no deseo tener a tan tempranas horas el desagradable espectáculo de un montón de cerdos junto a las peleas de deben de estarse dando - le contestó Kai de bastante mal humor.

— De hecho, no hay peleas, Pasha está vigilando lo que comen sus muchachos¡a eso llamo una entrenadora dedicada, pero Suki no ha dado señales de vida - dijo Aki de modo casual.

— ¿Y los demás- preguntó con suspicacia Kai.

— Bueno, creo que la falta de Pantera Rosa y la Zanahoria Gigante quitaron mucho del ímpetu de pelea entre los demás equipos, y ya sabes que nuestros "camaradas" nunca han sido de los que inician las conversaciones, menos las peleas verbales.

— A menos que alguien la comience...

— Pero nadie lo hará...

— Es solo porque Asuka aún debe estar durmiendo.

— Bueno, solo son las 9, ella aún debe de estar en que segundo sueño.

Kai miro su reloj por un momento, y considerando las cosas, decidió que ya era un buen momento para ir por su equipo y comenzar a entrenar.

— Voy al comedor.

— ¿Al fin vamos a comer¡Porque creo que aún deben de quedar de esas crepas con tocino canadiense- le dijo Aki con otro aire de tranquilidad.

—Olvídate del almuerzo - le dijo su hermano ya desde el final del pasillo - es momento de empezar a entrenar a ese montón de vagos.

— ¡Uuuhhh- respondió Akira decepcionado.

— ¡KAAAAIIIII- se escuchó el grito, mientras una borrosa mancha lila embestía a Kai ¡Al fin te encuentro!

— ¿Asuka...

— ¡Suki- recordó la joven que lo tenía bien sujeto en el piso, en una posición que sería comprometedora si hubiera alguien ahí aparte de ellos y Akira.

— ...qué demonios haces despierta- siguió Kai, ignorando la interrupción ¿no se supone que jamás te levantas antes de las 10:30?

— Creo que olvidaste que el desfase de horario siempre me hace levantarme temprano en esta parte del mundo.

— ¡Demonios- murmuró Kai.

— ¿Dijiste algo- le replicó Suki con sus brillantes ojos de vaca, costumbre cerca de Kai.

— Que tengo que irme, es hora de entrenar - dijo Kai mientras se levantaba y se preparaba a irse por los demás.

— ¡Oh no, Kai! Yo todavía no desayuno.

— Entonces vamos, seguro que aún debe de quedar algo de comer - le dijo Kai, lo que sea con tal de que le deje moverse a cumplir su trabajo.

— ¡No voy a comer ahí- le dijo Asuka casi a gritos.

— �¿Qué- le dijo Kai ya hastiado ¿Entonces qué pretendes mujer?

— Me niego a comer en compañía de esa Pasha, me voy a desayunar afuera.

—Bien - le dijo Kai cortante - cuídate y no olvides tu tarjeta de crédito.

— Ni creas que vas a lograrlo, Kaido Hiwatari - le responde Asuka - Tu vienes conmigo.

— No tengo tiempo para estas bromas Asuka - le replicó Kai, bien hastiado.

— No dijo bromas y tu vienes a comer - le dijo resoluta Asuka mientras lo agarraba de un brazo y lo arrastraba al elevador más cercano, Kai por su lado, trató de agarrar a Aki, para por lo menos tener algo de compañía en el infierno que podría ser la próxima ahora.

— Tu vienes conmigo hermanito - le dijo goteando sarcasmo, mientras arrastraba a su hermano consigo.

— Oh Kai, me parece que voy a dejarlos a ustedes dos solos - dijo soltándose y dejando que Asuka lo llevara hasta el elevador.

— ¡Adiós cuñadito- dijo ella mientras se cerraban las puertas.

Por su parte, en el comedor, los Bladebreakers, y Pasha de un modo más discreto, se preguntaban por qué su capitán no habría aparecido para desayunar todavía.

— ¿Me pregunto por qué Kai no habrá llegado aún- se dijo Ray.

— Tal vez está enfermo con todos esos gritos de anoche - dijo Tyson, al tiempo que se atravesaba la comida.

— ¿Estás seguro que no podría estar enfermo de otra cosa- le dijo Max con esa molesta vocecita del que sabe.

—¿Cómo qué- le preguntó el gordito de cabello azulado, escupiendo un pedazo de fritura casi en su cara.

— ¡Cielos, no me lo imagino- le dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

A todo esto, Pasha prestaba oídos atentos a todo lo qué decía para ver si sonsacaba donde estaba Kai, pero no dejaba de prestar atención a lo que comían sus muchachos, que después de todo, no dejaban de ser su responsabilidad.

— Creo que ya comiste demasiados pastelitos, Ian - le dijo al pequeño que trataba de servirse un cuarto - Bryan, necesitas más carne, parece que te va a dar una anemia -le dijo al vampiresco miembro del equipo - Y tu Spencer - se dirigió al grandote - más bien ya tuviste mucha.

— Hoy estás de mal humor¿no es cierto- le dijo Tala al lado.

— ¿Qué te hace creer esa tontería? – con una mirada dispersa.

— Llámalo presentimiento, pero de verdad que parece que estás esperando por algo.

— O alguien - le completo Ian.

— Ustedes dos se callan o... - lo comenzó a amenazar ella, pero se interrumpió cuando vio a alguien entrar al comedor, pero solo era Aki, que avanzó tranquilo como siempre para ir a sentare junto a los Bladebreakers.

— ¿Dónde se metió Kai- le preguntó Ray, al que ya Mariah, que había vuelto de la enfermería con una boina muy extraña, le estaba haciendo pucheros para que fuera a comer con ella.

— Me parece que Suki se lo llevó a desayunar afuera.

— ¡Entonces estamos libres de entrenar- dijo Tyson con un grito de alegría.

— Creo que él intenta volver pronto..

— ¡Ooohhh! – se decepcionó el gordito.

— ... pero si conozco bien a Asuka, ella va a asegurarse de tardar bastante.

Esto fue suficiente información para Pasha, que agarró a Tala por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, sin importarle las miradas raras que le deban los demás.

— Pasha¿a dónde demonios vamos- dijo Tala mientras trataba de respirar.

— Vamos a desayunar - le dijo ella con decisión en la voz.

— Pero si ya lo hicimos - le responde el otro.

— Pues me parece que lo haremos otra vez.

— ¿Y el entrenamiento? – dijo Tala, batallando para evitar que ella lo ahorcara al tiempo que lo arrastraba.

— Puede quedar para después – le respondió la rusa con simpleza.

— No me parece que el jefe este muy feliz con eso – Tala evidentemente se refería al temible Voltaire.

— Tienes razón - dijo ella un segundo soltándolo.

— Lo sé - dijo él mientras jadeaba.

— Entonces ella se volteó y llamó a los demás: — ¡Ian¡Bryan¡Spencer¡Aquí y ahora! Vamos a salir.

— �¿QUÉ- le dijeron a la vez los cuatro miembros del equipo.

— Ya me oyeron, entrenaremos en la calle - dijo ella con un tono terminante, mientras volvía arrastrar a Tala.

— Que quede registrado que yo creo que esto es mala idea - dijo Ian en voz baja.

— Yo te apoyo - le secundó Bryan.

Pues a ver quién le dice eso a ella - le dijo Spencer con sometiendo.

Ninguno dijo nada y se limitaron a seguir a Pasha y al pobre de Tala.

Capítulo 10: Lo único para lo que sirve Miami 

Kai estaba sentado con Suki en la terraza de un extremadamente costoso restaurante en Orange Street; su estimable acompañante ya le había pedido una cantidad bastante respetable de comida, y ella misma solo había pedido un jugo de naranja y una toronja dulce. El mesero les puso malos ojos al inicio, pero cuando Suki casi le pegó su tarjeta platinum en la cara él cumplió sin dudas.

Unos cincuenta metros más lejos, en un callejón (no tan feo como los de Hong Kong) estaban los Demolition Boys estrenando con ellos mismos lo mejor que podían dadas las condiciones, dando unas ligeras miradas discretas a Pasha, que estaba montada en una de las tantas palmeras que adornan las calles de Miami Beach, y pretendía revisar sus estrategias de juego cuando en realidad era dolorosamente obvio, al menos para los que la conocían y a sus métodos, que estaba vigilando celosamente lo que Kai y Suki estaban haciendo. Su oscuro cabello y ropas de cuero eran una extraña vista en la soleada Florida, pero parecía que el súbito cambio entre la fría Moscú y esta región no afectaban en lo absoluto su temperatura corporal o tendencia en cuestión de vestuario.

Un rato después, cuando Kai comió lo único posible dada su complexión y que no era un hoyo sin fondo como Tyson, y Suki había hace rato terminado con el suyo propio y se limitaba a mirar como vaca tonta a Kai y hacer tontos comentarios respecto a porqué prefiere la colección de Dolce Gabanna sobre la de Gucci en esta temporada. Harto Kai de la conversación, se levantó y salió caminando sin decir siquiera palabra, cosa que no tiene muy contenta a la joven Minamoto.

— Kai, no puedes dejarme de ese modo - dijo ella con el tono que usaría un niño de 5 años con su mamá que no le compra una paleta.

— No veo nada que me detenga - le respondió él en su acostumbrado tono neutral.

— ¡Oooohhhh, eres un necio- respondió ella haciendo un berrinche, que él ignoró, luego de un minuto, viendo que no le funcionaba, recuperó su estado normal y se puso ver la ropa que había en uno de los tantos ventanales de ropa.

— ¿Puedo saber que haces- le preguntó de pronto Kai, que luego de avanzar unos 20 metros se percató que Suki no lo seguía, consideró por un momento respecto a dejarla, pero luego de pensarlo bien y sin saber realmente porqué, decidió averiguar que se proponía ella para esta mañana.

— No es obvio, estoy buscando ropa - le respondió ella sin su chispeante personalidad, enfermizamente parecida a Max.

— ¡Dios santo, Asuka! Tienes suficiente ropa como para vestir a un país pequeño. ¿Por qué quieres más ropa- le dijo él entre hastiado y extrañamente divertido.

— Nunca se sabe cuánta se puede necesitar, además esta ya es la de la próxima temporada - dijo ella en un tono serio, como si fuera una discusión sobre la política económica de la Unión Europea.

— Bueno, vamos - le respondió Kai en tono de rendición.

— ¡Uuuuhhh, no aquí no! Esta no me convence mucho, mejor vamos por all�- dijo ella, súbitamente alegre por el sometimiento de Kai a sus pequeñas diversiones, lo cogió de un brazo y lo llevó medio a rastras por una de las calles adyacentes, que claro, desemboca en aún más tienda.

— Vámonos - dijo una fría y casi impersonal voz desde un árbol, a bastante distancia - Creo que mejor vamos a practicar a un sitio más abierto - continuó Suki a sus subordinados.

— Entendido - dijeron los Demolition Boys a su entrenadora sustituta con una especie de tono de aburrimiento y desolación que sonaba más sometido aún que el que uso Kai con Suki a unos metros de distancia.

— No puedo creer que seamos arrastrados a estas tonterías - le dijo en un susurro Ian a Tala una vez que Pasha se hubo alejado un poco.

— ¡Por favor¡Cómo si no estuviéramos acostumbrados- le respondió el pelirrojo

— Quiero decir, yo sé ella solía arrastraron en este tipo de imbéciles persecuciones de eso hace como cuatro años - siguió el pequeño.

— Sí - dijo a su vez Spencer - Uno diría que después de tantos años ella habría madurado aunque sea un poco respecto a ese caprichoso de Kai.

— Dejemos de criticarla tanto, no vaya a ser que nos escuche - Tala estaba tratando de acabar esa discusión, que por algún motivo lo hacía sentir incómodo.

— Vaya Tala se ve que no desayunaste bien, tienes unos cambios de humor tan raros hoy que ni una señora menopáusica puede imitar - dijo a modo de broma Ian.

— ¡Pero yo sé lo que le pasa a Tala- dijo Bryan en una especie de tono conspirador - Está dolido porque al fin le gusta Pasha pero ella no puede dejar a Kai.

— ¡Suficiente Bryan- dijo Tala siseando para evitar gritar y que lo oyera Suki.

— ¿Por qué- siguió Bryan con el tono maléfico - Si a mí me encantan los retorcidos triángulos románticos, o debería decir cuarteto, si debemos incluir al la señorita Asuka.

— Ahora te has rebajado al nivel de telenovelas baratas - le continuó Tala, tratando de mantener un tono lo más neutral posible.

— Más bien de la trama shakespieriana, ya sabes que me encanta Sueño de una Noche de Verano - continuó el vampiresco muchacho con un tono académico.

— Chistoso - le dijo a su vez Spencer - yo te imaginaba más al estilo de Hamlet, Macbeth o Ricardo Tercero; quiero decir, al menos en esas hay gran cantidad de traición y matanza.

— Arte es arte Spencer, aunque sea en forma de novela rosa, que de por sí, es bastante ilustrativa en los términos de esta situación - agregó Bryan.

— Tengo suficiente contigo - dijo al fin Tala - voy a ...

— ¿Puedo saber que demonios los está retrasando tanto- les dijo Pasha en voz alta, desde casi 20 metros adelante.

— Nada - respondió Spencer - Ya vamos.

— Te salvó la campana - le susurró Tala a Bryan.

— A ti, querrás decir - le regresó el otro.

Mientras esto ocurría en la calle, en una de las tantas tiendas que llenan como una plaga Miami Beach, Kai estaba viviendo en carne propia lo que podía ser una de las peores pesadillas de un miembro del género masculino, esperar a que una mujer se decida por algo. No era que Suki tuviera que decidir realmente, con su tarjeta, podía virtualmente comprar toda la tienda sin que nada la preocupara; pero de todos modos ella tenía que probarse por horas una prenda, dar vueltas mirándose en todos los espejos, preguntar a todos desde Kai a cada vendedora si le quedaba bien, y tras recibir entusiastas (o casi) respuestas afirmativas de todos, decidir que realmente no le gusta el color o algún botón y comenzar todo otra vez.

— ¿Qué te parece este- le preguntó Suki a Kai, sacándolo de uno de sus trances controlados que utilizaba en situaciones de gran estrés, o sea, justo para la ocasión.

— Bien, bien, bien... igual que los últimos 20 - le respondió cansado, esta vez ella llevaba una falda corta plisada de tela escocesa y una blusa lisa que le hacía juego, pero para él no era muy diferente de todas las anteriores que solo cambiaban un poco el diseño y el color, o tan poco importante como la gran cantidad de otros tipos de ropa que ella había probado sin elegir uno solo.

— Mmmmmhhhhhh. No lo sé, creo que me hace ver la cadera demasiado ancha - le dijo ella dudosa.

— Si tú lo dices - siguió él sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía.

— �¿Te parece que soy caderona- le gritó ella con un súbito tono de ultraje. Kai tuvo que rebobinar un poco los últimos minutos para ver donde estaba su error y corregirlo antes de que se complicara a niveles insospechados.

— Quise decir - empezó él con diplomacia - que todo se te ve perfecto, pero que si tu crees que se te ve mal, será porque tus cánones de perfección son tan altos que toda la ropa se te ve incorrecta de algún modo, simplemente eres demasiado para ellos.

— ¿Tu crees- le dijo ella con ojos como grandes estrellas ante los súbitos e inesperados elogios de Kai.

— Completamente...NO. ¡Asuka, me tienes harto, he perdido valiosas horas de entrenamiento por esta búsqueda sin sentido contigo y no voy a perder un minuto más- dijo él, con tono bajo pero claramente audible, mientras se levantaba ajustaba la bufanda y salía por la puerta principal.

— ¡Kai, no puedes dejarme así- le gritó ella mientras también salía disparada, sin haber comprado nada y dejando a la pobre vendedora, que trabaja por comisión la desgraciada, en lágrima viva y bajo una pila de unos tres metros de alto de pura ropa, que al parecer nadie iba a comprar.

— Observa como lo hago - le siguió él en la conversación.

— No es justo.

— La próxima vez que quieras hacer estas estúpidas compras, mejor te traes a Akira, al menos así me deshago de dos parásitos - continuó Kai con tono amargado.

— Oooooouuuuuuuhhhhhh - emitió ella el extraño sonido, que podría describirse como frustración o rendición ante la batalla perdida - Espérame un momento Kai.

Mientras ellos se alejaban, un grupo de sombras que habían estado observando, salieron de su escondite detrás de uno de los tantos puestos de refrescos de esta extravagante ciudad.

— Kai ha caído muy bajo - dijo Ian con todo algo cínico.

— Venir de compras con ella, lo siguiente que sabremos es que van al correr juntos o empiezan a comprar las cosas del bebé - dijo a su vez Spencer en todo burlón.

— Al menos se alejo a entrenar y ella no pudo decir nada - agregó Tala.

— ¿Ahora defiendes a Kai- le preguntó con sarcasmo Bryan.

— En lo absoluto - se defendió Tala.

— Lo que te pasa - siguió Bryan - es que esperas que Kai te enseñe a controlar a Pasha y puedas al fin usar los pantalones de esta relación.

— ¡Uuuyyy Tala- le dijo Ian ¿Ella te despojó de los pantalones?

— Y en sentido figurativo que es peor - siguió Spencer - al menos cuando es literal uno puede divertirse.

— ¿Puede saber que hacen inútiles- dijo Pasha un poco más adelante, donde vigilaba cada movimiento de Kai ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer- y siguió caminado, siguiendo el rastro de la pareja peleona hasta el hotel.

— Oh, estamos tan ocupados - dijo a modo de cántico Ian - entrenamos tan duro y nos esforzamos por ampliar nuestros conocimientos...rastreando exnovios y prospectos.

— Basta de eso Ian - le cortó Tala - Tenemos trabajo, y tal vez ahora sí podamos cumplirlo de verdad.

— ¡Lo que diga jefe- le respondió Bryan a tono de broma ¡Y cuando usted quiera!

— Muévanse - dijo Tala al fin en tono apagado.

Capítulo 11: Al fin empieza el entrenamiento 

Luego de rápida pero eficientemente evitar que Asuka gastara el equivalente al producto interno bruto de Mónaco en una sola tienda, Kai se dirigió de regreso al hotel, listo para compensar las horas perdidas de entrenamiento que había gastado en el safari de compras de Suki. O no sabía o ni le importaba el cabús de carga viva que llevaba detrás, empezando por la susodicha Suki y seguido, aunque de modo más discreto, por Pasha y los Demolition Boys. Entre estos últimos, a duras penas Tala había evitado que Bryan e Ian empezaran un ligero "Tala tiene celos, Tala tiene celos" pero le costó una increíble cantidad de esfuerzo y no estaba seguro de que no fueran a reincidir en algún momento inmediato.

Kai se puso a buscar a los muchachos por el hotel, pero no tardó mucho en encontrarlos en el gimnasio, donde no estaban realmente ejercitando sino apostando por cuantos saltos podrían dar Kenny y Kevin sobre el estómago de Gary antes de caerse o que él vomitara, típico entretenimiento varonil.

— Yo apuesto 500 yenes a que lo logran 10 veces - dijo Tyson, con un pastelito a medio comer en la boca.

— Y yo 10 dólares a que lo hacen 15 - dijo a su vez Steve.

— Considerando que son los dos juntos, yo diría que Gary solo puede aguantar 5 saltos antes de vomitar - repuso Lee haciendo cálculos con los dedos y pasándole un billete a Lupinex, que estaba tomando las apuestas.

— Bien, entonces - comenzó Sanguinex - a la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno¡Dos! y...

— ¡Suficiente de eso- dijo Kai, no gritando, pero sí lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención - No estamos aquí para estas ridículas exhibiciones.

— Tu sí estás amargado hoy, Kai - le dijo Aki mientras le pasaba un billete de a 100 dólares a Lupinex.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces- le preguntó Kai, con un evidente y creciente mal humor.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Aumentar mi apuesta claro, le voy con 100 dólares a que el gordo aguanta y los enanos se caen, el Kenny al segundo salto y el dientón de cabello verde al décimo - le respondió Akira como si fuera una apuesta de hipódromo.

— Me parece que esto no es galgódromo y que nosotros debemos comenzar a entrenar¿entendido- dijo finalmente dando una rápida y amenazante mirada sobre todos los miembros de su equipo, luego dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir a la arena de práctica.

— Bien señores - comenzó Akira en tono de broma - el rey ha hablado.

— Tampoco es que los vaya a decapitar por desobediencia - dijo Johnny con ese tono ligeramente burlón, desde una de las sillas de descanso - Como mis ancestros sí lo habrían hecho.

— Yo no cuestionaría la voluntad de Kai - dijo pensativo Ray.

— O su habilidad con el hacha de batalla y el sable japonés - agregó Aki, suficiente motivación para que los graciosos se callaran y los Blade Breakers se movieran en dirección a su atrasado entrenamiento.

— No crees que deberíamos ponernos a entrenar también - le dijo Oliver a Robert de manera discreta.

—Tal vez - comenzó Robert a hablar con su tono serio de costumbre.

— Pero no antes de ir al salón de bronceado - agregó de inmediato Enrique, que ya empezaba a quitarse la camisa.

— Antes de ponerte a hacer algo porno, Enrique - dijo Michael desde el otro lado del salón - Déjame ir a buscar un tazón para vomitar.

— O ir por la cámara - agregó Mariah.

— ¿Qué pasó con "mi Ray" de hace rato- le preguntó la zanahoria ambulante, perdón, Emily.

—Sigue siendo mi Ray, pero una siempre puede mirar - le respondió la Mariah.

— �¿A Enrique- le dijo Kevin.

— Es mejor que tú - le respondió Mariah.

— Eso sí - agregó Emily - Oh bien¡baile¡baile¡baile¡baile¡baile¡baile- gritó junto a Mariah mientras movían billetes de 20 dólares en la mano.

— Hay que satisfacer al público - dijo Enrique con una sonrisa, mientras ponía "Dirrrty" de Cristina Aguilera (N/A: Perfecta para la ocasión, esa es una de /) y empezó un bailecito.

— ¡Uyyyy! Ahora voy a tener que sacarme los ojos - dijo Zomb más verde que de costumbre y agarrándose el estómago, condición compartida por casi todos los elementos masculinos de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la versión improvisada de Lady's Night que tenía lugar en el gimnasio del hotel, Kai había hecho que el equipo se situara en una de las arenas de entrenamiento del coliseo de beyblade, localizado a 200 metros del hotel (solo así se justifica que el señor Dickenson haya elegido tan pésimo hotel); acompañado no solo de sus compañeros, que ya eran bastante peste para él, sino de su estimable hermano y su engorrosa prometida. Además, sin saberlo él, Pasha y los Demolition Boys "coincidencialmente" se habían asentado en el salón de entrenamiento justo junto al de ellos.

— Ahora es momento de entrenar - les dijo a todos en tono neutro.

— ¡Genial- gritó Max en su chispeante a acostumbrada personalidad, pegando brincos.

— Esto no es una prueba de porristas, Max - le replicó Kai en tono frío.

— ¡Chiquitibum a la bimbomba, chiquitibum a la bimbomba, a la vio, a la vao, a la bim bom ba, Kai, Kai, ra ra raaaaaaa- estaba gritando Asuka desde el otro extremo del salón, donde estaba pegando brincos como de dos metros y agitando pompones mientras obligaba a Aki a que sostuviera un gigantesco banderín con la insignia de los Bladebreakers y el nombre de Kai.

— ¿Ves lo ridículo que es eso¿Entiendes ahora la lección- le dijo Kai a Max en tono aleccionador.

— Sí, lo siento - le respondió Max avergonzado, más por Suki que por sí mismo.

— ¿Crees que tú lo sientes- le dijo Aki ¿Cómo crees que yo me siento sosteniendo esta horrible ridiculez?

— Veo tu punto - le respondió Max.

— No creo que sea ridículo - dijo Tyson - Solo que en lugar del feo nombre de Kai debería estar el mío - agregó con una mano en la barbilla en parodia de alguien que sí piensa.

— �¿Feo nombre- otro error fatal de Tyson pagado con una indudable muestra de la locura de Suki.

— Nooo, nada nada nada - se disculpó de inmediato Tyson.

— ¡Más te vale- le mostró Suki el puño de la ira.

— ¡Disculpen- tuvo que gritar Kai - Pero podríamos dejar estas tonterías para después y empezar el entrenamiento del día ahora.

— ¡Oh Kai, eres tan aguafiestas - dijo Dizzi en su tono de pretensión chistosa.

— Oye, chico gafas - reinició Suki con su diatriba - Calma esa computadora y yo la calmaré con un buen virus.

— ¡Suficiente¡Ya me harté- gritó Kai, muy salido de su carácter habitual - Ray, lanza tu bestia bit y practica tu agilidad. Tyson, trata de mejorar los giros de Dragoon y Max va a mejorar los saltos de Draciel. Kenny va a monitorear todo y yo practicaré mis ataques. ¡YAAAAAA- y todos se movieron de inmediato a hacer lo que les decía como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

— Oye¿y nosotros... - comenzaron Aki y Suki escondiendo la bandera y los pompones.

— ...ustedes - le interrumpió Kai de inmediato, y continuó con tono amenazante - van a quedarse bien callados en esa esquina y el único movimiento que van a hacer es para ir al baño o desaparecer definitivamente de estas prácticas.

— Un momento, no puedes... - iba a defenderse Aki, pero fue despachado rápido por Kai.

— Momento nada, a mi manera o a la calle¿entendido?

— Sí - dijeron a la vez Aki y Suki.

— ¿Y ustedes que están viendo- les gritó Kai a sus compañeros de equipo que estaban muy interesados en la discusión como para cumplir lo que él les había gritado hacía un minuto.

— Nada - respondió con timidez Kenny.

— ¡Entonces empiecen a hacer algo!

— No te encanta cuando muestra su autoridad - le susurró Suki a su futuro cuñado.

— Sí, es genial - le respondió este con amargura - Suena peor que el abuelo.

— ¿Qué les dije a ustedes- dijo Kai desde el otro extremo del salón.

— Ya, ya, nos callamos, no hay necesidad de violencia - se encogió Akira de inmediato.

— Aaaayyyy, mi Kai. ¡Cómo lo adoro- Asuka estaba ciertamente en el cielo.

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, sin que nadie se quiera cuenta gracias a este desarrollo de acontecimientos, un aparato de espionaje colocado en la ventila que conectaba con la siguiente sala de entrenamiento, estaba captando cada uno de los detalles de la conversación y los movimientos del entrenamiento.

Capítulo 12: Terrorismo doméstico 

La práctica, gracias al pésimo humor que Kai había desarrollado, transcurrió de modo rápido y sin ningún tipo de quejas por los demás miembros del equipo, además de ser bastante satisfactoria, ya que no pasaban parando cada cinco minutos porque Tyson quería un sándwich o algo así; esa dosis de miedo había infundido su estimable capitán, y nadie estaba dispuesto a romper con la atmósfera y tentar a la ira. Rápidamente llegó la noche y regresaron al hotel, donde los muchachos se apuraron a calmar sus penas dándose una hartada en el restaurante.

— ¡Dios, me muero de hambre- gritó Tyson antes de abalanzarse sobre la mesa de entremeses, luego la de platos fuertes y por último la de postres, balanceando en una bandeja lo que normalmente apenas y podría entrar en 5.

— ¡Tyson! Por lo menos usa un tenedor - le dijo Kenny, viendo que estaba regresando a esas viejas costumbres de solo echarse la comida en la boca y no molestarse ni en masticar.

— Tyson - le dijo Kai en ese tono bajo y severamente amenazante - Si nuevamente te atiborras tanto que no puedes jugar, me voy a asegurar personalmente de que no vuelvas a probar alimento más que con un sonda intravenosa.

— Ok, ok - le respondió Tyson, y aunque pretendía ser muy machito, se notaba a simple vista que temía que Kai se tomara bastante en serio su promesa.

Así empezó la cena, donde los demás equipos ya estaban bien acomodados comiendo, al parecer, ellos también habían hecho su justa parte de entrenamiento, aunque no fue tan severo como lo que a punta de látigo Kai había impuesto. Solamente no habían llegado los Demolition Boys, fuera porque Pasha seguía entrenándolos con cosas peores que las de Kai, o porque habían decidido comer en otro sitio, realmente no era algo le interesare a alguien ahí; bueno, tal ves a Aki o a Suki, pero por razones bastante diferentes y maléficas.

Llevaban media hora de la comida cuando subrepticiamente (N/A: Eso significa que a hurtadillas) Aki se acercó a Suki.

— Dime Asuka - comenzó Aki una vez que se dio cuenta de que Kai no le estaba prestando atención, muy ocupado regañando a Tyson e iniciando una batalla de miradas con Johnny, solo por el placer de hacerlo ¿Te acuerdas de algo especial que va a pasar mañana en la mañana?

— ¡Otro desayuno romántico con Kai- dijo ella chispeando.

— No, tiene que ver con alguien de muy mal carácter - le aclaró él.

— La bruja Pashanka finalmente se va al infierno - dijo ella con un humor más oscuro.

— No Suki, en casa... ¿te acuerdas- le recordó él ya bien cansado del juego.

— No te refieres a...

— ¡Precisamente! – Aki desplegó una sonrisa especialmente sádica.

— Tu sabes que si cualquier cosa llega a arruinar esa reunión, y él puede comprobar que fuimos nosotros, no va estar nada complacido.

— ¡Precisamente! – aún más grande la sonrisa.

Se miraron los dos durante unos segundos antes de que Suki hablara finalmente, en un susurro que apenas y escondía de los oídos atentos de Kai su maléfico entusiasmo: — ¿Y que estamos esperando?

— El momento adecuado, mi cuñadita, el momento adecuado - le respondió Akira en la misma voz baja - Recuerda que la reunión empieza a las 6:00 p.m...

— ¿Cómo sabes eso- le preguntó ella, sorprendida de su eficacia.

— Le tomé "prestado" el cronograma a su secretaria. Como sea, eso son las 5 a.m. de esta noche, por lo que lo mejor será comenzar una hora antes.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo eso va a arruinar mi sueño de belleza- le dijo ella consternada.

— Si quieres no hacemos nada - le respondió Akira con tono indiferencia.

— ¡No, no- le detuvo ella, y siguió con tono de disciplina militar - Valen la pena algunos sacrificios en aras de un objetivo mayor.

— ¿Y ese sería...

— Hacer que el señor Voltaire desarrolle otra úlcera, por supuesto - siguió Asuka con una brillante sonrisa.

— ¡Mi objetivo favorito- agregó Akira - Además de hacer que Boris se acerque un paso más al despido.

— ¡Eso es un bono- le respondió Suki.

Eran casi las 4 a.m., cuando Akira y Asuka salieron a hurtadillas del hotel y se dirigieron al café Internet más cercano, y que de paso abriera las 24 horas, donde pudieron encontrar una computadora con la suficiente capacidad y velocidad para el pequeño trabajo que estaban planeado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto bien- le preguntó Asuka viendo sobre el hombro de Aki.

— ¿Alguna vez ha fallado alguno de mis planes- le dijo él sin despegas los ojos de la pantalla.

— Nunca has ejecutado uno desde 16 000 kilómetros de distancia - le recordó ella.

— Eso es lo que lo hace más divertido - le dijo Aki sonriente.

— ¿Pero como sabes que va a estar en el Salón Rojo- le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

— Es el único cuarto que él usa para esas reuniones, creo que la idea es hacer un ambiente de poder tétrico, solo por eso se explica que lo haya pintado de carmesí.

— Entonces¿dejaste todo preparado- le preguntó ella con emoción, casi colgada de sus hombros.

— Sí, y te lo demostraría si lograra acordarme de este código - y sonaba algo nervioso.

— ¿Qué¿Cómo que no te acuerdas- le recriminó Suki.

— Ya sabes que Katsumi cambia la clave cada semana, y no me acuerdo muy bien de cuál era la que tocaba esta semana. - le dijo él con un poco de vergüenza.

— ¡Uuuuuuuuaaaaaggggggg¡Akira Hiwatari, podría matarte en este momento- le gritó ella mientras le agarraba el cuello para ahorcarlo y despertaba al pobre encargado que prácticamente se cayó de su silla.

— Ustedes son dos el colmo - vino una seria voz desde atrás, los dos se voltearon y se vieron cara a cara con Kai, que usaba una de sus caras neutras e indescifrables.

— ¡Kai¡Qué sorpresa- dijeron los dos a un tiempo mientras se plantaban frente a la computadora para evitar que la viera.

— Al parecer - dijo este mientras se abría paso entre ellos y se paraba ante el teclado de la computadora - estás oxidándote en tus habilidades de hacker, Akira - y en un santiamén tecleó el código de 6 letras que les dio acceso completo al sistema de seguridad interna computarizada de la mansión Hiwatari.

— ¡Oh¡Gracias Kai- le dijo Aki entre sorprendido y divertido, sentándose de nuevo ante la compu para desatar el programa el programa especial que ya tenía preparado.

— ¿Sabes, Aki? Creo que de no ser por Kai, ninguno de esos retorcidos planes tuyos funcionaría como debe - le recriminó Asuka.

— Yo sé hacerlo bien - y mientras tecleaba y conectaba un par de comandos en el sistema, continuó - Ya programé el sistema de incendios para que se active en el Salón Rojo en - miró a su reloj, 4: 45 a.m. - 45 minutos, lo único que tengo que hacer es conectar la cámara de seguridad y podremos llevarnos un espectáculo.

— ¡Mojarlos¿Ese es tu gran plan- dijo frustrada Suki ¡De verdad has caído en tus habilidades, y las terroristas, que es lo peor.

— ¡Sí, voy a mojarlos- se defendió Aki, y cambiando a un tono conspirador - Pero no va a ser con agua precisamente.

— ¡A ver, aclárame- le exigió ella.

— Verás, mi querida cuñada - Kai frunce el ceño ante el apelativo que usa Akira con Suki - Antes de salir, desconecté el conducto del agua y reconecté las mangueras en modo de emergencia a los tanques secundarios.

— ¡Que sigue siendo agua!

— No, porque sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo rellené con una mezcla de agua y cierto producto biológico, que no hace falta describir aún, pero que será suficiente para que el abuelo no quiera acercarse a ese cuarto durante al menos 6 meses - describió Akira su operación en tono secreto.

— ¡Más te vale que esto valga la pena, Aki- le dijo Kai, aún con un tono neutral que no demostraba nada de interés en el asunto.

— Ya lo verán - le afirmó este.

— ¡Oh, Aki¡Dime que pusiste- le suplicó Suki.

— Bueno, no mucho, solo un poco de clara de huevo, no creo que deje manchas muy grandes, pero estoy seguro que luego de tres días en esos tanques tan cálidos, no va a oler muy bien.

— Retiro lo dicho - empezó, muy orgullosa Suki - Eres el mejor terrorista doméstico que conozco.

En la mansión Hiwatari, 43 minutos más tarde, Voltaire estaba aleccionando a sus socios del mal y servidores de costumbre, mientras describía su más maléfico y extraño plan para conquistar el mundo utilizando trompos y mascotas enlatadas, que, esperaba, acabara mejor que el último; pero estaba especialmente contento por lo bien que se estaba desarrollando esta reunión y secretamente consideraba la opción de sacar del país o encerrar a sus problemáticos nietos en cada oportunidad que tuviera que hacer esto.

— Ahora señores - finalizó su discurso y levantó su copa de vino tinto, el cual elige solo para combinar con el cuarto - Por la victoria y la conquista¡salud- apuró su trago de un gusto.

— ¡Salud- le respondieron todos los presente mientras también bebían su vino.

En ese momento, justo a las 6:30 p.m. las alarmas de incendio se activaron, y antes de cualquiera de los presentes pudiera reaccionar para salir o correr, los aspersores de emergencia se activaron y empezaron a chorrear sobre toda multitud.

— �¿Qué demonios- se dijo Voltaire, y entonces gritó lo más alto que pudo ¡Otaaaaaaaa- pero antes de que el fiel y torturado mayordomo pudiera atender, notó que no solo era agua lo que arruinada su preciosa reunión, sino una extraña mezcla pegajosa y apestosa a algo podrido que llenaba sus fosas nasales y le daba unas ganas de vomitar que no sabía si sería capaz de contener, y al parecer alguien no pudo, por los charcos que las pobres empleadas encontraron unas horas después, detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, cuando se vieron obligadas a enfrentar el olor para tratar de limpiar.

Diez minutos después, con todos los huéspedes que pudieron recuperarse del asco, marchándose de modo bastante agitado, Voltaire pudo encontrar la oportunidad de amenazar de despido y cosas peores a todo el mundo, pero sí pudo considerar quien pudo ser el culpable de deliberadamente arruinar, no solo su reunión, sino su cuarto favorito, y luego de pensar en cada opción posible o imposible, vino a la única conclusión que era capaz de cubrir todas las características del "trabajo".

¡VOY A MATAR A ESE TRIO-gritó al cielo con viva voz y una úlcera nueva formándose en su estómago.

Capítulo 13: Tarde de compras 

Ya más entrada la cálida mañana de Miami, cerca de las 8:00 a.m., hora local, Kai y Akira recibieron la llamada de Boris, en que el desecho de campo de concentración nazi les informó acerca del ligero problema de salud que de pronto y "sin explicación" sufrió el querido abuelo Voltaire, al parecer, de acuerdo al médico, fue un problemita gástrico causado por una "indeterminada" fuente de tensión. Aki y Suki pusieron sus mejores expresiones de sorpresa y curiosidad ante tal noticia, mientras que Kai se limitó a mantener su cara de completa indiferencia y desconocimiento respecto al asunto, lo suficiente para que Boris no pudiera expresar su muy bien justificada perspicacia respecto a la posible implicación de los tres mocosos en el asunto, pero se limitó a informarles y dejar para sí la expresión "malditos enanos locos" que seguramente tenía en mente mientras les pasaba la noticia.

El día transcurrió de modo tranquilo desde esa llamada, con un desayuno en que Suki se sintió tremendamente decepcionada de que no pudo arrastrar a Kai otra vez a comer en algún lugar de los alrededores, y Tyson, que de nuevo tuvo que ser amarrado para evitar que empezara a comerse hasta el mobiliario, lo mismo que Gary, pero este al menos puede ser distraído con algún objeto de color brillante al frente de él, como el cabellos de Emily, por ejemplo.

Después, Kai no tuvo el más mínimo problema respecto a llevarse a los muchachos a entrenar, y esta vez sin distracciones, porque parece que tanto Aki como Suki decidieron que no deseaban asistir a la práctica. Esta situación que no dejó de extrañar a Kai, porque, si Suki no se pegaba como sanguijuela a él, qué podría estar planeando entonces; pero no dejó que esta duda lo atormentara por demasiado tiempo mientras disfrutaba, a su modo silencioso e inexpresivo, de algunos momentos de tranquilidad sin parientes molestos y con BladeBreakers que atormentar.

Mientras tanto, los susodichos Asuka y Akira habían montado un silencioso pero maléfico plan que pondrían a funcionar en ese mismo momento, rompiendo su costumbre como pegostes de Kai y dirigiéndose al sector con las mejores tiendas y boutiques de todo Miami.

— Sabes Asuka, Kai podría presentar un poco de batalla a esta idea - le dijo Aki mientras ambos estaban mirando el aparador de una tienda de Versace, ya llevaban cerca de dos horas de revisar tienda tras tienda, sin elegir nada en serio.

— Tonterías, ya verás que lo convencemos - le respondió ella con ligereza mientras observaba con ojo clínico unas sandalias de tiritas de última colección.

— No recuerdo que eso pasara hace un año en Kuala Lumpur - le respondió él.

— Simplemente él no estaba de humor ese día - siguió Suki, mientras desechaba mentalmente las sandalias.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que va a estar de mejor humor hoy- le preguntó Aki mientras la seguía a la siguiente tienda.

— Ya verás - ella dirigió su atención a lo que se mostraba en el aparador de esta tienda, considerando si valdría la pena siquiera poner un pie en ella.

— Eso es lo que temo - continuó su futuro cuñado, mientras la seguía al interior de la tienda donde ella parecía que había encontrado algo de su interés.

Suki dio un par de vueltas alrededor de unos cuantos vestidos, cumpliendo su costumbre de jamás permitir que un simple vendedor la viera muy interesada en algo, regla básica que un heredero de una fortuna casi inimaginable aprende desde que sabe hablar, mientras que Aki, aplicando la misma regla, solo se sentó en una silla y revisó los mensajes de su celular. Al fin, una de las vendedoras se acercó a Asuka, con aire de saber de todo y mezclarse solo con la crema y nata de Miami, debía tener no más de 5 años más que Suki, con un cabellos rubio a punta de peroxido, ojos azules a lo lente de contacto y unas uñas falsas del tamaño de garras; se aproximó mirando a la señorita Minamoto como si esta fuera solo otra simple turista venida de muy lejos que no tiene idea del exclusivo sitio en que estaba y no tuviera dinero más que para una Coca Cola en algún puestillo de la esquina.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo- le dijo en tono snob y mirando de reojo la ropa que ella llevaba, que en hábil táctica de negocio y compra, siempre haciendo creer que algo muy distinto a su verdadera naturaleza, era la ropa de ejercicio de apariencia más económica que había encontrado sus baúles Louis Vitton; para luego darle otra mirada a Aki en la silla, que llevaba unos simples jeans, una camiseta del mundial de fútbol y tennis.

Suki se volteó a ella y en mirada de apariencia inocente le dijo, fingiendo que hablaba peor inglés de lo que de verdad podía: — Me podría mostrar ese vestido de fiesta que estaba en la ventana, en talla S por favor.

La vendedora, con aire de orgullo le replicó: — Se refiere al que usó Britney Spears en la última entrena de los Billboard.

Para su sorpresa, Suki puso cara ofendida y replicó: — Dios guarde, no¿yo vistiéndome como ésa? (N/A: Disculpe cualquier fanático de la rubia, pero a nosotras nos cae mal); me refiero al Valentino que está al lado, ya sabe, corto, busto bajo, color lila pálido y con aplicaciones de plata en el borde.

Sintiéndose algo insultada, la vendedora le respondió: — Disculpe señorita, pero ese vestido vale más de 12 000.

— Y con la comisión que usted va a recibir no me parece normal que se queje por caminar 5 metros y sacarlo de su gancho - dijo Aki desde atrás, rompiendo al fin su silencio.

Sorprendida por esto, pero recuperando su compostura, la rubia volvió a levantar orgullosa la nariz y de dirigió a la ventana a coger el vestido. Treinta minutos más tarde, Suki no solo estaba modelando el vestido frente al espejo, sino que ya le había encontrado el acompañamiento de sandalias incrustadas con diamantes miniatura blancos, y un bolso muy chiquito, de esos que son virtualmente inútiles.

— ¿Qué te parece Aki- le preguntó ella en japonés, mientras daba un par de vueltas y probaba la comodidad de los zapatos, mientras la vendedora le daba la mirada de halcón resentido desde la esquina, como si vigilara que no se lo fuera a robar y manchar de algo.

— Creo que te queda bien, aunque no tanto como el Gucci de hace tres meses - respondió él en el mismo idioma.

— Pero ese ya lo usé frente a Kai, y es muy largo, además, lo deje en casa.

— Sigue asombrándome que cargues tantas maletas y aún compres más ropa a donde vayamos.

— La verdad es que al menos la mitad de ella vienen vacías, para que yo pueda cargarlas de ropa aquí.

— No sería más económico si también compraras las maletas aquí.

— Discúlpame, pero no todas las tiendas tienen maletas Louis Vitton de lagarto azul de Indonesia, esas fueron mandadas a hacer y no me gusta romper con mi esquema de colores.

— Como sea¿vas a comprarlo?

— Sí, creo que sí - y cambiando al inglés ¿Señorita¡Cóbrese, quiere- y le arrojo una de tarjetas de crédito platino, a la asustada vendedora, que casi en shock la pasó por la maquina, mientras envolvía el vestido de Suki.

Anduvieron en esa misión hasta al menos las 4 p.m., luego de haber almorzado en otro de esos exclusivos cafés al aire libre, que no son más que copias de los de París a los ojos de Suki, anduvieron al menos por otra docena de tiendas, Suki siguió comprándose un poco más de cosas, como abrigos, pantalones, faldas largas y cortas y bolsos, además de una paradita en Tiffani's para conseguir un collar y aretes para su vestido; pero lo que de verdad les interesaba era algo un poco más elegante para Aki. El objetivo se cumplió en una tienda de Hugo Boss, donde hallaron un traje semiformal, blanco, gris y plateado, con camisa de seda.

— ¿Te parece que se me ve bien- le preguntó Aki a Asuka.

— Te hace ver de lo más lindo, e inocente además - le dijo ella con ojos de vaca - Lástima que Kai no puede usar el mismo.

— Puede usarlo negro, de todos modos no creo que admita usar algo más claro que eso.

— Tienes razón, y se vería de lo más sexy además. - le respondió ella, chispeante.

— Suki, me estás dando imágenes mentales que tardaré años en eliminar - casi le gritó Aki, cubriéndose los oídos.

— Perdón, pero vámonos, tengo que ir a arreglarme el pelo todavía.

Kai estaba tranquilo luego de un día tranquilo, no había tenido que aguantar a su hermano o su novia durante todo el día, la práctica había salido a la perfección, a tal grado que habían podido terminar temprano y relajarse, incluso estuvo libre de ver a Pasha, y lo más cercano fue cuando vio a Ian y Spencer hablando conspiratoriamente respecto a algo, pero ellos siempre hacen eso. Eran cerca de las 6 p.m. y decidió ir a darse una ducha antes de bajar a cenar, por lo que subió a la vacía habitación que compartía con sus compañeros y los Demolition Boys, listo para relajarse. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, se topó con algo que lo hizo parar en seco, aunque eso no se reflejó en su siempre imperturbable rostro, eran Asuka y Akira, sentados en un par de sillas junto frente a la puerta, esperándolo aparentemente.

— Ya era hora Kai - le dijo su hermano.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí- les preguntó el otro, con su voz más neutra.

— Esperándote - le respondió de nuevo Aki.

— Sí, eso es obvio, pero lo que me pregunto es el motivo detrás de esa espera - le dijo con perspicacia Kai.

— Bueno - dijo al fin Suki mientras se levantaba - Estuvimos hablando...

— ¡Ay Dios- murmuró Kai.

— ... y nos parece que no es justo estar en la ciudad más escandalosa de todo este país, y que ustedes no me lleven a salir.

— Por tanto...- siguió Aki.

— ¡Ahí vamos- murmuró de nuevo Kai.

— Vamos a ir esta noche a un club - finalizó Suki.

— Ustedes deben estar alucinando si creen que yo voy a hacer algo semejante - dijo Kai, dejando su tono de indiferencia por uno de seria negativa.

— ¡Oh vamos, Kai¡Por favor- le suplicó Asuka agarrándose de su brazo y poniendo ojos de vaca.

— No hay que puedan decir para convencerme - se asentó Kai en su respuesta.

— Porfaporfaporfaporfaporfaporfaporfaporfaporfa... - le suplicó Suki sin respiro durante cerca de diez minutos, cada uno de los cuales usaba para agarrarse más del brazo de Kai con un abrazo irrompible; para Kai, eso era algo de nunca acabar, hasta que creyó que se iba a volver loco y su voluntad finalmente cedió.

— OK, OK - dijo a gritos - Pero ya deja eso. ¡Dios¡Vas a volverme loco!

— ¡Sí- gritaron de alegría Akira y Asuka.

— Pero con una condición- siguió Kai - ustedes dos no me van a acosar o invitar a nada durante el resto de este viaje.

— Bueno - dijeron los otros dos con el tono de los chiquitos castigados.

— Más les vale - les continuó Kai - Ahora, si me disculpan, debo elegir algo que usar para una noche de tortura.

— De hecho... - siguió Suki.

— ¿Ahora que- le dijo Kai con tono exasperado, hasta aquí llegaba toda su relajación.

— Nosotros te compramos un traje - dijo la joven mientras sacaba de atrás de la silla una bolsa con la ropa que ella y Aki habían comprado temprano.

— Genial - Kai ahora tenía un tono más de cansancio que de otra cosa - Solo espero que me quede.

— Ah, debe quedar - intervino Aki - es de la misma talla que el mío.

— Es que solo son diferentes por el color - agregó Suki con el tono de una niña de 5 años.

— Esto sí va a ser un show - terminó Kai.

Capitulo 14: Noche de fiesta 

Para las 8 p.m., extrañados de no haber visto a Kai, Asuka o Akira durante la cena, o desde hace al menos 2 horas para la idea general, los BladeBreakers, subieron a la habitación a buscar a su capitán, seguidos por los demás equipos, que consideraban que ya era un buen momento para empezar a descansar; estaban todos agolpados en el lobby, decidiendo quienes serían los primero en hacer sufrir al pobre elevador con el peso de sus hinchadas barrigas cuando las puertas se abrieron y salieron tres personas que al principio se les hizo difícil identificar, no eran otros que los dos hermanos Hiwatari y Asuka.

— Ahhhh... - se convirtió en el murmullo general ante la aparente inhabilidad de la masa de expresar algo más lógico y esto tenía un motivo, Asuka estaba usando un vestido de largo hasta unos 15 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, con ruedo flojo, se apretaba solo alrededor del torso y tenía un escote bajo, con ligeros pliegos; todo estaba hecho de una especie de seda brillante lila y el ruedo estaba bordado en un patrón de greca con lo que parecía ser hilo de plata; tenía el cabellos sujeto en un peinado alto, adornos de plata y diamantes, y un collar de plata con un topacio de complicado corte como dije, y aretes que combinan, claro. Pero no solo Suki llamaba la atención, tanto Akira como Kai, usaban trajes idénticos, pantalón de casimir, con camisa de manga larga de seda y saco también de casimir, usándolo de un modo muy informal; era prácticamente imposible diferenciarlos, ya que Kai no estaba usando sus triángulos, y la única posible manera era el color de sus trajes, uno negro y el otro blanco, haciendo muy obvio quién es quién.

— ¿Van a salir- rompió finalmente el silencio Pasha, desde el otro extremo del lobby.

— Pues sí - le dijo Suki con altanería, y agarrando el brazo de cada de los muchachos se abrió sin problema camino entre la gente para ir a coger su taxi.

Todos los vieron irse en completo silencio, e inundando el lobby con su saliva durante cerca de cinco minutos, todos menos los Demolition Boys, que parecían acostumbrados a estos despliegues de lujo por parte de Suki, en los que inevitablemente suele arrastrar a Kai o Aki, uno más voluntario que el otro. Pasha por su parte estaba más que tranquila, y su mirada poseía un extraño brillo malévolo, que cualquiera que la conociera bien podía calificar como "rápida y masiva venganza" o "maléfico plan de destrucción", era difícil diferenciarlos con tan poca luz.

Aki, Kai y Suki salieron a la entrada principal del hotel, donde, sin el más mínimo problema, encontraron un taxi.

— Al más exclusivo club de este pueblaco - le dijo con pomposa altanería Suki, mientras salían

Veinte minutos más tarde, se bajaron del taxi, y ante ellos estaba la ajetreada entrada del club "Decay", unos de esos sitios en los que están orgullosos de tener a todas las estrellitas de mala muerte salidas del Club de Mickey Mouse como clientes principales, pero también recibían personalidades un poco más discretas del mundillo local, por lo que no era de tan mala muerte. La entrada estaba completamente llena de gente, desde los simples parazzis, hasta cientos de patéticos fiesteros que parecen encontrar divertido estar parados como imbéciles por 6 horas viendo como cualquiera menos ellos es capaz de entrar al club.

— Temo preguntar esto - comenzó Kai - Pero dime Asuka¿cómo planeas entrar al más restringido club de esta ciudad?

— ¿Dudas de que podamos- le dijo ella con cara de ultraje.

— Nunca dudo de tus capacidades - le aseguró él - solo de tus métodos.

— No te estreses Kai, no voy a matar a nadie...

— Me alegro.

— A menos que se atrevan a meterse en mi camino - completó ella.

— Temía que dijeras eso - dijo, ya preparándose para la vergüenza.

Kai y Aki siguieron a Suki hasta la entrada principal, donde un enorme matón de cabeza rapada y cara de exiliado de la WWF, usando las estandarizadas camisetas negras que dicen SEGURIDAD la paró en seco con un simple gesto.

— Disculpe señorita, pero no puede entrar - le dijo con una gruesa y potente voz.

— ¿Qué le hace creer que me puede para aquí- le dijo ella con petulancia.

— Usted no va a entrar - le respondió él, lenta y definitivamente.

— ¿Ah si- ella ya se estaba preparando para darle una patada voladora con sus tacones, que ciertamente lo dejaría lamentándose para siempre, cuando Akira le colocó una mano en el hombro.

— No crees que te estás enojando mucho por esto - le dijo, tratando de calmarla antes de que hicieran las de Sean Penn y acabaran en prisión por agresión.

— No voy a permitir que ningún matón me diga que hacer - dijo ella, cada vez más furiosa.

— No vale la pena enojarse por un club miserable como este - dijo desde atrás, y con completa indiferencia Kai.

Como siempre, las palabras de Kai fueron suficientes para calmar a la eterna furia de Suki, que de inmediato se compuso, dio la espalda de modo altanero y siguió a los otros dos.

— Sí, váyanse perdedores - les gritó el guardia con mofa, intercambiando risitas tontas con el otro guardia, que parecía clon de La Roca.

Esa frase fue suficiente para enojar a Suki a niveles que ya ni Kai era capaz de parar, se dio media vuelta de nuevo, entregó su bolso a Aki y corrió más que camino, directo a ponerle un golpe a ese guardia a modo de que jamás volviera a considerar la idea de reproducción.

— ¡Señorita Minamoto- dijo una voz con acento inglés, fuerte pero ligeramente afeminado, desde más atrás de los guardias.

De inmediato, Suki cesó en su carga mortal y paró a ver quién estaba al fin dirigiéndose a ella de la manera respetuosa por una vez desde que dejó Japón. Era un tipo alto e increíblemente flaco, con exagerado traje rojo de satín, y cabello que combinaba, además de una increíble cantidad de joyería de diamantes en cuello, muñecas y dedos.

— ¡Saint-John- brinco ella de alegría dándole un beso.

— Mi adorada señorita Minamoto¿qué la trae por mi humilde club- le dijo el susodicho Saint-John, regresándole el beso.

— No sabía que era tuyo, creí que aún estabas en Hong Kong - respondió ella mientras se arreglaba el cabello ligeramente.

— Me aburrí de Hong Kong, ya sabes, demasiados comunistas.

— Yo sé lo que eso¿pero cómo diantre viniste a acabar en un sitio tan mísero como Miami- preguntó Asuka de modo despectivo.

— No creas que me divierto aquí, un sitio como este solo me hace desear estar de regreso en algún bar de Blackpool, donde al menos saben conjugar, pero ya sabes como es este negocio, uno va donde la gente va. Pero yo pregunto¿Qué la hace la eterna "yo no voy donde vaya Mickey" haciendo en el nido de las ratas?

— Uno va donde la gente va, ya lo dijiste.

— Alejémonos de esta chusma vulgar y vamos a tomar un trago, vaciaré la plataforma VIP para usted. - le dijo el rojito, mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la guiaba adentro.

— Saint-John - dijo ella parándolo ¿y mis acompañantes?

Saint-John volteó a ver detrás, donde estaban parados Aki y Kai, que desde que lo vieron tuvieron reacciones muy distintas, Aki una especie de "esto va a ser igual que los viejos tiempos" mientras brincaba, y Kai un "ya sabía que no debí salir de la cama hoy" mientras se tapaba los ojos. Saint- John los contempló por unos diez segundos, tratando de situarlos en su memoria, hasta que finalmente le dio coco, aquí entre nos, ya era claro que el tinte le había llegado hasta el cerebro.

— Señores Hiwatari, de verdad que los había visto desde hace tiempo. ¿Aún destruyendo al desprevenido con la señorita Minamoto- les preguntó, con una sonrisa que dejaba bien claro que había gastado al menos 10 000 aclarando.

— Usted sabe - le respondió Aki.

— ¡Ah, aún recuerdo aquella noche- exclamó Saint-John - Uno de mis guardias novatos en Hong Kong no los dejaba pasar y entre ustedes tres le rompieron la nariz a al menos seis de ellos antes de 5 minutos.

— No fueron 6 guardias - le corrigió Aki - fueron 6 guardias y 4 policías.

Digamos que esa frase fue suficiente para que los guardias que estaban en la entrada, que ya estaban mirando raro el reencuentro, perdieran el color cuando su jefe dijo eso.

— Cierto, bueno, bueno, pasemos antes de que aparezcan algunos de esos horribles niños Osbourne y empiecen a decir vulgaridades, les dijo, romper piernas es una cosa, todo el mundo a hecho eso siempre; pero esa cantidad de malas palabras en público, eso es inaguantable.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en hotel, los demás estuvieron comentando agitadamente respecto a la salida de los Hiwatari-Minamoto durante cerca de 30 minutos, con diversas reacciones, variando desde la simple indiferencia hasta el completo insulto porque los dejaron tirados ahí. Pasha y compañía no perdieron tiempo, ella arrastró a Tala hasta la puerta ni 30 segundos después de que ellos se hubieran ido y se dispuso a tomar un taxi.

— Siga a ese taxi - le gritó al pobre conductor, que girando los ojos ante tan repetido cliché, se limitó a seguir órdenes.

— Puedo saber que haces, Pashanka - le dijo Tala en ruso mientras se enderezaba en el asiento.

— ¿No lo ves? Nos vamos de fiesta - le respondió.

— Perdiste la cordura - les recriminó Tala.

— En lo absoluto - dijo Pasha con una sonrisa - sé exactamente lo que hago.

Mientras se dirigían por los mismos pasos que Kai, Aki y Suki habían tomado, Tala hizo nota mental de que la próxima vez que viajara solo con Pasha debía reportar una pierna rota, o rompérsela de verdad. Pero ninguno de los dos notó que había un tercer taxi siguiéndolos; formando la más extravagante caravana de persecución desde la última de esas películas de James Bond en que salía Roger Moore.

**Capítulo 15¿Quién invitó a estos?**

Suki, Aki y Kai estuvieron siendo interrumpidos por Saint-John por cerca de 10 minutos, hasta que al fin este los dejó tranquilos, dado que la entrada de otra de esas estrellitas le obligó a dejarlos e irse a la puerta; se veía bastante nervioso por eso, imposible saber si era por tener que recibir a un intento de estrellita, por defraudar a Suki, una de sus clientes favoritas, o por dejar a ese trío solo, dada la reputación que se mandan y que él mismo había tenido que experimentar la naturaleza de esa reputación en muy repetidas ocasiones. Al fin pudieron sentarse tranquilos en una de las amplias mesas de la sección VIP para ordenar sus tragos y disfrutar del espectáculo de esa noche.

Tala y Pasha había arribado finalmente al club, y desde un sitio bastante encubierto pudieron ver como se desarrollaba la entrada de los demás; y no es que ellos hubieran ocupado verdadero camuflaje, dado que cuando a Suki le entran sus ínfulas de estrella, no existe fuerza humana en la faz de la tierra que sea capaz de hacerla dirigir su atención en otra dirección, Aki es un despistado y Kai estaba muy ocupado preparado para arrastrar a su prometida a un sitio menos vergonzoso en cualquier momento como para desplegar sus claros sentidos de paranoia de persecución que la vida en la casa de locos suele desarrollar.

— Dime Pasha – pregunta Tala una vez que el show de la entrada hubo acabado ¿cómo pretendes pasar por esas puertas sin tener que recurrir a los mismos métodos que Asuka?

— Yo tengo mis maneras – le respondió ella con misterio.

— Espero que no envuelva ir a hablar con ese afeminado inglés, por que según recuerdo, él conoce muy bien las consecuencias de tus visitas junto a las de Asuka.

— ¿Me estás comparando con ella? – se le volteó enojada.

— No, no, solo estaba realizando un cuestionamiento de tus tácticas de avanzada, eso es todo – se hubiera dicho que Tala estaba nervioso, pero su entrenamiento en control de bestias peligrosas hacían de tal emoción como algo virtualmente imposible.

— Más te vale – y lanzándole una última mirada de advertencia – regresó al tono de perfecto control estratégico que prefería para esta ocasión – No, tengo planeado algo un poco más discreto.

Dando una última mirada alrededor para asegurarse que no estaban siendo vistos, Pasha arrastró a Tala hasta él callejón lateral, lleno de latas de basura y cajones viejos, y hasta un par de gatos haciendo un poco de escándalo (N/A: Imaginen el callejón estándar de cualquier programa gringo), donde, en el típico cliché, se encontraba la entrada a las cocinas del "Decay".

— Pasha, si es lo que creo que es, ya hicimos esto en Bucarest el año pasado – dijo Tala, vigilando por cualquier tonto transeúnte.

— Deja de quejarte y colabora, que mientras más rápido terminemos con esto es mejor para todos.

— Lo mejor para todos sería abandonar esta cacería de gansos y regresar al hotel para practicar nuestra estrategia para el torneo.

— Volveremos cuando yo lo diga¿entendido? – ahora, más que amenazante, Pasha tenía un extraño brillo sociópata en los ojos.

— Bueno, bueno – Tala encontró prudente retroceder un par de pasos.

Ya con su aliado del mal bajo control, Pasha se enderezó, se aliñó un poco y le hizo una seña a Tala para que se escondiera detrás de uno de los botes de basura, entonces dio un par de golpes en la puerta, contradictoriamente, sonaban tranquilos y prudente; 30 segundos después, un confundido cocinero, que la parecer estaba de mal humor, abrió la puerta, pero pareció divertirse cuando vio al ver a aquella muchacha de largo cabello negro como la medianoche, parada ahí con unos ojos de inocencia tales, que se llevaban un Oscar cuando fuera.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla? – dijo el cocinero, que no tendría más de unos 25 años, pero en los escasos 6 meses que llevaba de trabajar en ese club, no pasaba una semana en que no se topara con alguna muchachita que haría lo que fuera, y quiero decir **lo que fuera,** con tal de poder entrar, y esta estaba mejor que la mayoría de las que se le parecían.

— Bueno, este... - aquella muchachita se veía de verdad nerviosas, lo que la hacía parecer más bonita, así que inclinándose maliciosamente, bajó su cabeza y se acercó un poco más.

— Anda, lo que sea – le dijo con susurró, pero cualquier frase para rematar a su presa, fue interrumpida cuando un golpe masivo lo golpeó en la nuca y cayó inconsciente en el sucio suelo del callejón.

— Con ser así de estúpido es suficiente ayuda – dijo finalmente Pasha, que pasó una señal a Tala para que saliera de su escondite.

— Debes de estar perdiendo tu estilo, el de Bucarest cayó más rápido – dijo este cuando se puso a su lado.

— Para que gastar saliva si ellos caen solos – le contestó Pasha, mientras colocaba un tacón en la espalda del pobre ingenuo y lo usaba a modo de escalón para entrar al club.

Entretanto, los misteriosos pasajeros del tercer taxi, ya estaban bien asentados en un SportsBar que casualmente estaba justo al frente del Decay.

— Dime Ian, tienes todo listo – le dijo Spencer a su compañero narizón.

— Por supuesto, esto es cosa de niños – respondió el enano, tecleando ante el teclado de una laptop, conectada a Internet a través de línea celular.

— Apura quieres, no quisiera perderme el show que debe de haber ahí adentro – agregó Spencer, que de paso, llevaba 5 minutos esperando a que la mesera les trajera sus palomitas de maíz y los refrescos ¿Dónde fue a meterse Bryan? Se desapareció cuando bajamos del taxi?

— Es capaz que fue a chuparle la sangre a alguien – le respondió Ian, tecleando más códigos y contraseñas.

— Muy gracioso – dijo desde atrás Bryan, mientras se acercaba a la mesa – Hubiera podido ir y venir a Moscú en lo que tú haces eso, Ian.

— No se quejen tanto – respondió Ian mientras seguía tecleando en la computadora – Listo, ven, completa conexión a las cámaras de seguridad en menos de 7 minutos.

— Akira lo habría hecho en 6 – le contestó Bryan.

— Tal ves, pero tu no ves al "niño bonito" por aquí verdad – le contrarrestó Ian con acidez.

— Dejen eso y busca lo que nos interesa – dijo Spencer, que ya había recibido las palomitas y estaba empezando a atragantarse.

— Bueno, aquí están Kai y compañía, pero no encuentro a nuestro "poderoso" capitán o a nuestra "astuta" estratega – dijo Ian, inspeccionando las diversas ventanas en las que se desplegaban los monitores.

— Pasha te escucha usando ese tono con ella y de va descuartizar de tal modo, que ni drenando el Mar Caspio van a poder encontrarte – le advirtió Bryan.

— Lástima que no hay audio – se le medio entendió a Spencer mientras se bebía la mitad de un refresco y cogía un manojo de maní - Nos hará falta cuando se libere el infierno ahí adentro.

— Bueno que quieres, con este sistema tenemos suerte de que sea a colores – le respondió Ian mientras ajustaba otra cámara.

— Por este tipo de cosas es que ustedes me ocupan todo el tiempo – les dijo orgulloso Bryan – En lo que ustedes asentaban sus inútiles traseros aquí, soborné a uno de los de seguridad, y me hizo el favor de colocar un micrófono hipersensible en la mesa de esos tres.

— Me impresionas, es la primera que te veo hacer algo de verdad inteligente – le dijo Ian con sorna.

— Deja de hacerte el gracioso – le dijo el vampiresco Bryan de mal humor – Consigue el 750 megahertz con esa porquería de computadora, y no olvides el ecualizador para poder oír algo.

— Disculpa, pero yo sé como practicar el espionaje industrial – dijo Ian mientras enlazaba la frecuencia – Y Spencer¡deja de comerte las palomitas quieres!

— Vamos Kai, vamos a bailar – dijo Asuka, tirando del brazo de su prometido, que estaba obcecadamente sentado con un trago al frente.

Ya llevaban ahí cerca de 30 minutos, en los cuales no había hecho más que ordenar tragos, que llegaron sorprendentemente rápido, y Suki se había dedicado a lanzar amenazas de muerte con la mirada, a la miríada de muchachas que habían encontrado bastante atrayente la idea de un par de guapísimos hermanos gemelos, de evidente dinero y bastante misterio. Asuka había estado bastante tentada a volarles los dientes de una patada a más de una, pero se había controlado bien, claro que habían habido unas cuantas descaradas para las que Aki tuvo que sujetarla duro con tal de no tener un incidente con la policía, al menos no tan temprano todavía.

— Me niego a hacer el ridículo, Asuka – dijo Kai con firmeza, revolviendo su trago.

— No seas amargado, Kai. ¡No me hagas suplicar! – entre esas dos oraciones su tono varió entre lo caprichoso y lo furioso.

— Nunca jamás – para reprimirse, una gran de Kai, este ya se había tirado de un golpe todo su trago, y ya estaba pidiendo otro.

— Kai – comenzó Akira con su regaño disfrazado de cuento loco – Esa frase es tan cliché, deberías buscar algo más original – y antes de Kai pudiera lanzarle la mirada de la amenaza de muerte estándar, Aki continuó – Pero ya que hablo de originalidad, por qué no varías un poco y la sacas a bailar por una vez, así pueden practicar un poco antes de que lo que tengan que bailar sea el vals nupcial.

— Díganme¿ustedes dos se creen graciosos? – dijo Kai con un enorme control de sí mismo.

— Bueno… Yo creo…Quién sabe…- eran algunas de las frases que empezaron a balbucear los otros dos.

— Mejor cambio la pregunta, y sean honestos¿no van a dejar de molestarme hasta que haga lo que quieren, verdad?

— No – le respondieron a coro.

Kai lanzó un enorme suspiro de consideración profunda, y respondió: — De acuerdo.

— ¡YUPIIIIII! – gritó Suki.

— Pero solo un baile – advirtió – Y si alguno de los dos llega siquiera a hacer la más mínima sugerencia de que acepté algo así, van a vérselas conmigo.

— OK – le respondieron su hermano y prometida con tono de niños regañados, pero cambiando de inmediato el tono, Suki agarró el brazo de Kai y lo arrastró de inmediato a la pista de baile, mientras Aki deseaba tener testigos para no tener que romper él la promesa, si solo supiera.

No nos vamos a rebajar a la inicua tarea de describir la clase de baile que se dio ahí, pero digamos que la música era como una de esas horrorosas cosas que pasan en esas estaciones de radio que nadie oye, si estuvieran en Costa Rica diríamos que una versión vulgarizada de la Mayonesa o el Baile de la Pera, pero cada cual en su país sabrá lo que es más ridículo bailar, por lo que dejaremos la pista de audio a la imaginación. Ahora, respecto a los movimientos específicos del baile, solo digamos que Kai trató de mantener toda la dignidad posible, pero Asuka hace de eso una tarea casi imposible, mientras se le cuelga de la espalda, brazos cuello y casi cada extensión, hasta llegar a casi enrollarle las piernas en la cintura¡mayor falta de moral no podía haber!

— Espero que esa máquina tuya esté grabando esto Ian – le dijo Bryan mientras agarraba los MM's – Porque esto no hay que perdérselo.

— El asunto es que vamos a hacer – dijo Spencer mientras habría otra gaseosa sin separar los ojos de la pantalla – Lo vendemos o lo publicamos por todo lado solo por la diversión de ello.

— Deberíamos dejar a que acabe el show para decidir – les dijo Ian mientras apuntaba otra de la cámaras – Miren quien viene por allá.

Justo en lo mejor del baile, una de las inútiles meseras riega encima de Suki un tazón completo de hielo.

— ¡Fíjate lo que haces, estúpida! – le gritó mientras trataba de quitarse el hielo de encima.

— Disculpa por arruinar tu vestido de putilla barata – le respondió con altanería la otra.

Levantando la mirada para ver quién había sido la tonta que se había ganado un viaje directo al hospital, Asuka se encontró cara a cara con Pasha, que la miraba con ojos de claro desafío.

— Veo que al fin te rebajas a tu nivel – le dijo con furia controlada Suki, notando el vestuario de mesera que llevaba, obvio disfraz para pasar desapercibida desde las cocinas.

— Y tú al tuyo – de nuevo, Pasha se refería a la escasa tela del vestido de Suki.

Mientras el intercambio seguía entre las dos arpías, Kai había decidido que lo más sabio sería retirarse del área y se fue a sentar de nuevo en la mesa, donde permanecía su hermano, pero esta vez con la compañía de Tala, que usaba uniforme de bartender, y compartían juntos un trago.

— ¿No podías distraerla unas horas? – le dijo Kai al muchacho de cabello como alerones de avión.

— ¿No podía Asuka dejar de lucirse ante Pashanka? – le contrarrestó el susodicho engendro aéreo.

Sin responder nada, porque no hay ley de lógica que pueda explicar el comportamiento de esas dos cuando están juntas, Tala, Kai y Aki se sentaron solo a esperar lo inevitable. El pobre de Saint-John llegó demasiado tarde, para el momento en que pudo haber intervenido, ya Pasha y Suki habían destruido en su pelea la mitad de las mesas y decorados, todo el bar y a cuanto baboso pudiera atravesarse en su camino. Bastante sorprendente fue esta situación, considerando que los tacones altos y la falda de Suki deberían impedirle un movimiento fluido, ni que decir que el uniforme de camarera de Pasha, con esas degradantes minis, tampoco ayuda, pero ambas pudieron mantener un estilo Matriz de pelea por buen rato; al menos hasta que llegó la policía.

Un rato más tarde, en la mansión Hiwatari, el señor Voltaire estaba tomando su merecido descanso luego del extenuante mal que le dio luego de la fallida reunión de hace unos días. Por hacer algo, se puso a revisar sus correos electrónicos y encontró uno de un destinatario muy particular: preocupado por lo que pudiera contener, Voltaire tomó un profundo respiro, parecido al que toman los que desarman bombar antes de ver una especialmente fea e hizo clic en el vínculo de video agregado.

Cinco segundos más tarde, Ota y Boris tuvieron que entrar corriendo a su cuarto, antes los dolorosos e incansables gritos de su señor, que al parecer, iba a pasar más noches en el hospital por estrés de lo que él hubiera querido.

**Capítulo 16: En las postrimerías de la mañana**

El incidente del "Decay" fue de todo menos discreto, especialmente cuando llegaron los grupos de asalto de la policía y arrestaron a todo lo que se movía, incluidas unas cuantas estrellitas de Hollywood cuyos nombres no vamos a mencionar, pero que en el momento en que esto se cuele a los diarios, va a desear estar en el incidente del pezón metálico de Janet Jackson antes que estar ahí. Saint-John ya tenía sus papeles listos en la mañana, tenía bastante experiencia con la agencias de la ley de ese país y con las consecuencias de las peleas entre Pasha y Suki para saber que lo mejor sería vender, recoger ahorros y regresar a la Madre Patria para empezar de nuevo; pero tampoco es que lo lamente, de por sí ya le estaba aburriendo ese país, y estaba seguro que Europa y Asia son regiones mucho más divertidas, al menos en lo que se refiere a tratar con autoridades.

En lo referente a nuestros "dignos" y "heroicos" protagonistas, Tala, Kai y Aki lograron escapar de las barreras policiales, arrastrando a Suki y Pasha detrás de ellos, porque, aunque no sería la primera vez que terminan arrestados por causas semejantes, con un torneo tan cercano y Voltaire tan enojado últimamente no era acción sabia empeorar las cosas, si solo ellos supieran. Dieron unos rodeos para esquivar cualquier acción policial, y los 5 llegaron al hotel cerca de las 3 de la mañana, aún bastante furiosas las "damas" y bastante cansados los muchachos; al grado de que ninguno notó el taxi que se había estacionado apenas minutos antes que ellos y del que bajaron los demás Demolition Boys. Se habían divertido bastante, luego de que inició la "pequeña" pelea se quedaron todavía un buen rato en el Sport Bar, llevándose el show a través de las cámaras de seguridad, o con los binoculares, viendo a cierta exmiembro del club de Mickey Mouse con cabello mal teñido y sus degenerados acompañantes, entre otros, ser arrastrados a las patrullas de la policía. Pero deseosos de que ni su capitán o, Dios lo guarde, su entrenadora se dieran cuenta de su excursión nocturna, salieron disparados rumbo a su cuarto en cuanto los vieron acercarse.

Ya en la mañana, el resto de los equipos estaban ansiosos por saber que había pasado en la pequeña salida nocturna.

— Escucharon las noticias – estaba comentando Kevin a su equipo mientras leía el periódico en la mesa – Anoche hubo un escándalo en un club, parece que una pandilla de al menos 10 maníacos entró en un club de Orange Street y lo destrozó todo, cuando llegó la policía arrestó todo lo que se movía, pero los locos escaparon.

— Típico de este país, tienen pandillas de enfermos corriendo por las calles creando caos – le respondió Lee.

Mientras tanto…

— No puedo creer que Kai haya salido de fiesta y no nos haya llevado — dijo Tyson en voz alta con la boca rellena de salchichas.

— Lo que yo no puedo creer es que siquiera haya salido – le respondió Max, que educadamente recogía un pastelito de la mesa del buffet.

— Creo que es algo natural que al tener a su familia, sus amigos de la infancia y su novia por aquí, él se comporte un poco más humano y relajado – agregó Ray con un dejo de nostalgia.

— ¿**Natural**? No hay nada natural respecto a ese montón de locos – gritó de pronto Michael desde el otro extremo del salón, donde aún lucía sus moretones del aeropuerto.

— Aún estás furioso por no poder manejar a la hermosa Asuka¿no es cierto? – le dijo indiferente Enrique, mientras que Oliver reprimía una risita junto a él, repetida en Steven y Eddie.

— Me gusta ver que tú trataras de manejar a esa arpía – le dijo Michael, mientras le lanzaba amenazas a Steven y Eddie.

— Pero es muy simple – respondieron Enrique y Oliver a un tiempo, y continuó el italiano solo – Tanto para Asuka como para Pasha, es cuestión de reconocer su delicadeza y belleza natural.

— El estilo y elegancia que las distingue es ejemplar – continuó Oliver.

Antes de que Michael o alguien más tuvieran tiempo de replicar, las susodichas damas entraron al salón comedor, una del brazo de Kai con Aki detrás, y la otra en marcha plena con los Demolition Boys detrás. Ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarse una a la otra antes de dirigirse a sus mesas. Lo que realmente parecía tener en silencio a todos lo demás. Fue el evidente estado de las señoritas, tanto Pasha como Asuka tenían un par de ligeros moretones, no tan grandes como uno hubiera considerado luego de semejante pelea, pero si se les notaba, eso, junto al pelo con urgente necesidad de estilista, el silencio glacial y el humor asesino era más que suficiente para saber que la noche no fue tan gloriosa como uno esperaría.

— Ven, les dije que eran arpías – susurró Michael para sus compañeros, pero los sensibles oídos de Pasha lo captaron, y le dio a entender que mejor se guardara su opinión con un cubierto bien clavado entre sus piernas desde 15 metros de distancia.

— Dime Kai¿se divirtieron anoche? – fue a preguntar Tyson, demostrando nuevamente su falta de cerebro, pero la única respuesta fue el cerrado silencio de su capitán.

— Nos estábamos divirtiendo bastante – decidió responder Suki – Hasta que cierta **bruja** decidió arruinar toda la noche con su caída de improviso – acabó con despreció en la voz.

— ¿Mmmm? – todos estaban bien a oscuras con eso.

— Tala y Pasha llegaron también al club en el que estábamos, se enojó Suki con eso y empezaron un pequeño pleito – dijo Aki con simpleza.

— ¿Pequeño? – dijo Ray con suspicacia.

— Bueno, bueno, tal vez no tan pequeño…

— Ustedes fueron la pandilla de locos que habla el periódico – gritó de pronto Kevin, levantándose de un salto, sucesivamente cayendo hacia atrás y casi llevándose el mantel consigo.

— ¿Nos mencionan¿De verdad? – Aki agarró el periódico y lo leyó muy entretenido, acción reflejada en Ian, en la otra mesa – A excepción de la parte de "al menos 10 pandilleros drogadictos", "insospechada cantidad de víctimas" y "seguros escapados de unidad psiquiátrica o recinto de alta seguridad" parece bastante verídico.

— Creo que su abuelo se va a enojar – le dijo Max.

— No, no hay manera que averigüe esto, y aunque lo haga, es difícil que llegue a comprobar que fuimos nosotros, este es un país muy grande – Pero falló en notar las sonrisas maléficas que compartían Ian, Bryan y Spencer.

— Hola niños – entró de pronto el señor Dickenson, con otra de sus grandes y perdidas sonrisas, y usando una camisa floreada, al parecer, llevaba sus buenos días de playa. (**N/A**: Ustedes ya creían que nos habíamos olvidado de él¿verdad?)

— Hola señor Dickenson – le respondió Kenny ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

— He venido a informarles el orden que van a competir en el pequeño torneo de exhibición de mañana.

— ¡Genial! – gritó Tyson en su estilo tradicional, atragantándose con una tostada en el proceso.

Mientras Max le hacía la maniobra Hemlich para evitar que se ahogara, el señor Dickenson pudo continuar: — Como son seis equipos, y no queremos tener que usar el estilo liguilla para elegir al ganador, aunque el verdadero ganador es el público, invité también a dos jóvenes equipos locales para participar.

— Oh, maravilloso. Amateurs. – dijo Johnny con desdén desde su mesa.

— Ya, ya, hay que fortalecer y apoyar a los nuevos beyluchadores – siguió el señor Dickenson - Pero recuerden que no deben confiarse, nunca saben que sorpresa se van a llevar.

— ¿Y como vamos a salir? – le preguntó Sanguinex ya impaciente.

— Primero serán los DarkBladers contra los White Tigers…

— Yo les demostraré a los fenómenos de cine a no meterse conmigo – dijo de una vez Mariah.

— Ya lo veremos, gatita – le respondió Lupinex con un aullido de perro.

— …luego serán los All Starz contra los Majestics…

— Maravilloso, más proletarios¿es que nunca vamos a tener rivales de nuestra alcurnia? – se quejó Johnny.

— Yo te voy a demostrar lo que alcurnia – le respondió Emily furiosa y agitando el puño.

— Los Demolition Boys contra los novatos de Blue Keys Blades...

— ...(**N/A**: Los hacemos poner un comentario a eso y de verdad que los sacamos de personaje)

— Y los BladeBreakers contra el Orange Scuad.

— Ya verán esos novatos, les vamos a enseñar – exclamó Tyson con emoción, una vez que Max que pudo sacar la tostada.

— Sí, les vamos a enseñar con quién se enfrentan – agregó Ray.

—No lo olviden niños, el torneo comienza mañana a primera hora – concluyó el anciano antes de salir por la puerta.

— Pues ya era hora, me empezaba a aburrir de este sitio – dijo Aki en cuanto el viejo se hubo ido.

— ¿Comenzabas? Yo estoy aburrida desde que llegué – exclamó Asuka en voz maleducadamente alta - Espero que sea rápido para que Kai aplaste a toda la competencia y volvamos a casa antes de que abuelo empiece a preocuparse.

— Asuka – dijo Kai, rompiendo su silencio por primera en toda la mañana – Tu abuelo está siempre preocupado.

— Es que me quiere tanto.

— No – dijo a su vez Aki – es porque cada vez que sales mucho, él acaba demandado.

**Capítulo 17¡Ya era hora de que empezaran en serio!**

El momento del torneo había llegado, y aunque este fuera solo un torneo de demostración, se notaba bastante la tensión que había entre los equipos que competían, aunque, tal vez mucha de esta tensión se deba a que la presencia y constantes peleas entre Pasha y Suki, arrastrando a veces a Emily y Mariah, no dejaban dormir, comer o siquiera respirar tranquilos a muchos. De hecho, los únicos que parecían relajados o divertidos eran los Demolition Boys, con la justa excepción de Tala, y Aki; Kai, centro de estas disputas, aparentaba una completa indiferencia, incluso si la trompeta del Día del Juicio hubiera sonado ahí mismo.

Estaban en mañana de la primera eliminatoria, con los White Tigers y los Dark Bladers y con constantes choques y problemas desde la noche anterior. Teniendo ya encima el estrés de la noche, en la sesión de encuentros estilo WWF que Pasha y Suki habían mantenido hasta al menos la 1:00 a.m., los Dark Bladers se vieron sumidos ante la batalla psicológica cuando los White Tigers decidieron interpretar toda la 4ta sinfonía de Beethoven justo frente a su ventana, con el toque felino, o sea, maullar increíblemente desafinados durante unas 3 horas. Encima de todo, el pobre Gary era incapaz de recordar la tonada, lo que la hacía sonar peor.

Pero los Dark Bladers no iban a dejarse vencer por un montón de mascotas caseras descendientes del León Cobarde de Oz (**N/A**: sin alusiones a Gundam Wing, por favor), así que el miembro momio (**N/A:** Seguimos sin saber como se llama esa momia), sacó algunos de los polizones que venían entre sus maletas; a los de aduanas les dio demasiado miedo y asco para realizar bien la rutina de "nada de frutas, vegetales o animales", y lo siguiente que los White Tigers sabían, fue correr al baño al hacer lo que la gente hace cuando descubre un montón de cien pies, babosas, gusanos y moscas de cadáver en la comida del desayuno.

Al fin, para las 10 de la mañana, todos estaban en el Orange Stadium (**N/A:** Han notado la obsesión en ese sitio de ponerle a todo el nombre de naranja, ni siquiera son tan buenas naranjas) listos para entretener a la enorme multitud de gente, reunida con el único propósito de ver girar a un montón de trompitos¡por Dios santo!.

— ¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí para ver girar un montón de trompitos! – siseó Asuka mientras ella se acomodaba junto a Kai en la sección de la gradería dedicada a los equipos cuando no encontraban compitiendo en ese momento.

— No es para tanto Suki – le dijo Akira – esto es lo que vinimos a ver, después de todo.

— Recuérdame que la próxima vez que alguien me de la opción entre esto y estar encerrada en mi cuarto una semana, debo elegir el cuarto – le respondió con acidez.

— De acuerdo – le respondió su cuñado como si nada.

Al fin empezó el encuentro, anunciado por los molestos y anónimos comentaristas de costumbre y el anunciador D.J. Jazz, listos para crisparles los nervios a todos con sus chistes baratos y sorprendente habilidad para señalar lo obvio.

— Hola todos, y bienvenidos a otro emocionante torneo de beyblade, transmitido en directo por mi, D.J. Jazz – gritó, aunque tenía un micrófono, desde lo alto de su plataforma el tan acostumbrado Jazzy, esta vez envuelto en una horrible camisa estilo Hawaiana.

— ¡Esto es Miami no Maui, estúpido! – le gritó alguien de la gradería al epítome del mal gusto.

— Precisamente - Jazzy parecía no haber notado el insulto, pero tal vez sea porque ese pañuelo le apretó tanto la cabeza que ya le exprimió el cerebro – estamos en la bella Miami, por lo que vamos a ponerle todo el estilo del sol y la diversión a este encuentro.

— Creo que me voy a envenenar aquí mismo para tener que oírlo – dijo débilmente Suki.

— Vamos Suki, calmadita, calmadita, sabes lo mucho que cuesta llevar cadáveres internacionalmente y yo estoy de humor para papeleo – le dijo Aki mientras le palmeaba la espalda y le pasaba un analgésico y un té helado.

— En el encuentro de hoy – siguió D.J. – se enfrentarán primero los salvajes de Asia, los White Tigers a las pesadillas del Viejo Mundo, los Dark Bladers.

— Me parece que vamos a tener un encuentro de película – dijo A.J. Topper, comentarista de voz chillona que solo causa dolor de cabeza – Entienden? Monstruos, películas – Viento glacial sopla entre las graderías por el chiste de mal gusto.

Mientras, los miembros de la audiencia organizaban una pequeña presentación de la Revolución Francesa, en que los comentaristas tomarían el papel de los clientes de la guillotina, solo por el placer de verlos callarse de una vez y para siempre, los White Tigers y los Dark Bladers estaban listos en sus sitios y preparados para comenzar.

— Muy bien – dijo Brad Best, comentarista menos molesta pero igual sin gracia – parece que en primer lugar por los tigres de Asia va a salir Gary.

— Se nota lo cantonés en este muchacho – chilló de nuevo A.J. – ¿Entienden¿Cantón, China, cantonés, comida china?

Arbustos rodantes giran por el estadio ante el viento del desierto.

— Claro – siguió Brad ignorando eso- Y por los Dark Bladers va a salir Sanguinex.

— Espero que Gary cuide bien su cuello para este encuentro, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Lo entienden?

— Muuuuyyyyyyyy biiiieennnn – gritó D.J. Jazz – Let it rip! (**N/A: **¿Alguien sabe que significa esa frase¡Es estúpida!)

— Nunca en mi vida he oído peor frase, es tonta y sin sentido – dijo pomposamente Suki mientras se bebía su té helado lleno de sedantes para evitar hacer las del Reinado del Terror.

(Lady Evil¿Qué demonios es eso del "Reinado del Terror"? Lady Dark: Es la parte más sanguinario y brutal de la Revolución Francesa, cuando las guillotinas trabajan sin para día y noche. Lady Evil¿Revolución Francesa? Lady Dark: Yo contigo no hablo...)

Como esta acción ya es bastante mala de ver, ni que decir que es pésima de escribir, solo vamos a decir que Gary pudo derrotar a Sanguinex en una competencia difícil y cerrada, usando al final todo el poder de su bicho como oso, por cierto¿no eran todos gatos aquí, y pudo derrotar al vampiro.

— Mmmmm pphhmhmhm – la traducción sería un chiste barato sobre transfusiones y murciélagos vampiros, pero alguien, caritativamente lo amarró y enmudeció durante la pelea.

— En el segundo encuentro – Brad sonaba increíblemente feliz – se enfrentarán el pequeño Kevin contra Zomb.

Nuevamente se les va a resumir la situación, Kevin ya tenía ese barato poder de mono que no serviría de nada a menos que fuera un macaco borracho en los hombros de un músico húngaro en las calles de Nueva York, bailando para tener unas miserables monedas para comprar más ron. Pero ya que Zomb lo que tiene es al monstruo Frankestein, y todo el mundo sabe que la versión que él tiene ha estado congelado en el infierno de las películas de clase Z, o peor, desde los años treinta, por lo que era encuentro entre lo malo o lo peor; y ganó Kevin al fin.

— Genial – quién más chilla así si no es Jazzy – con esto, los White Tigers son los ganadores, pero por protocolo, aún se debe dar el tercer encuentro.

— Y los protagonistas de este último encuentro – anunció A.J. - no son otros más que Lee y Lupinex, lo que nos promete un encuentro de perros y gatos...

— ¡Tú también, eh! – dijo en el fondo de la cabina una voz anónima que sonaba mucho como Pasha, se escuchan unos sonidos de lucha y lo siguiente son los murmullos apagados de Brad Best, amarrado al igual que su compañero.

En resumen del encuentro, Lee venció a Lupinex en su suspiro, y demostró lo que los Majestic venían diciendo desde hace tiempo, los Dark Bladers son más que unos simplones sin más talento que hacer de espectros en las partes más sin gracia de las casas embrujadas, o en raros parques temáticos de Transilvania.

Mientras, vamos a relatar el siguiente encuentro de la mañana, Majestics contra All Starz, pero la lucha de voluntades había comenzado desde la madrugada. Ya que los Majestics estaban en la horrible situación de compartir cuarto con los Dark Bladers, ellos también habían sufrido con la serenada gatuna, especialmente porque nadie más que ellos iba a sufrir tanto con la aberrante destrucción de Beethoven; pero ya que no podían dormir, decidieron optar también por la guerra psicológica, y le fueron a dar una serenata nocturna a los All Starz, con más gusto, ya que sacaron el minicomponente de Johnny (**N/A: **Suki no es la única que tiene demasiado equipaje) y les tocaron a todo volumen la opera completa del Barbero de Sevilla, al grado que en la mañana, Michael, muy subyugable con la adecuada ayuda subconsciente, seguía cantado _figaro, figaro, figaro fii...ga..roo_. Por su parte, como buenos elementos del deporte cien por cierto orgullo de América, los All Starz no tenían imaginación, o verdadera inteligencia para ese caso, y ni se les ocurrió regresar la broma de los Majestics.

— Ahora es el momento del segundo encuentro – dijo D.J., regresando al momento presente y mucho más importante – En que se enfrenta la gloria de la nobleza europea, los Majestics; y los astros del deporte de Estados Unidos, las estrellas de la casa, los All Starz.

— ¿Vamos a permitir que ese montón de pomposos afeminados nos venzan? – le dijo Michael a su equipo.

— No – respondió a coro su equipo.

— ¿ Vamos a salir de aquí campeones y demostrar que América es la mejor? – siguió Michael.

— Sí.

— ¿Vamos a ir a votar a favor de la reelección George W. Bush, el mejor presidente que ha tenido este país? (N/A: Esto ya es algo viejo, pero sirve)

— S... ¿qué? – ahora sí estaban confundidos, en especial Steven, que se veía más estúpido que de costumbre.

— Nada, nada – pero mientras Michael se disculpaba, Pasha hacía nota mental de pasarle su dirección a los Kemer Rouge, a ver si se le ocurrían ideas semejantes de nuevo.

(Lady Evil¿Podrías dejar de hablar en chino¿Qué tiene que ver el Moulin Rouge? No creo Ewan McGregor cantando sea demasiado castigo. Lady Dark: Yo no estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero yo estoy hablando del Kemer Rouge, los famosos grupos guerrilleros de Camboya que prácticamente construyen pirámides de cráneos en la selva. Lady Evil: Ahhhh...)

— Mis amigos – comenzó Robert en tono de típico europeo de la era victoriana, con trago en la mano y todo ¿me acompañarían en una ligera y simple labor de vencer a esos ejemplos del mal gusto americano?

— Por supuesto, será un honor vencer a eso proletarios hasta ponerlos en su lugar – Johnny, aún pomposo, no vence ese horrible acento escocés.

— Comenzamos, con el encuentro entre Emily y Johnny – D.J. Jazz se estaba cuidando de lo que decía, luego de lo que pasó con sus dos compañeros – 3, 2, 1... Let it rip!

— Al menos uno de ustedes si tiene noción de algún deporte elegante, pero siquiera podrás hacer un revés – le espetó Johnny a Emily.

— Yo te enseñaré un revés, imitador barato de Sean Connery – le respondió Emily mientras ambos lanzaban sus beyblades al plato.

Resumen, este fue un encuentro de reptiles, ya que Emily tiene un lagarto y Johnny una salamandra, o un bicho parecido, sin embargo, esa Emily es incapaz de manejar con habilidad algo más pequeño que una mouse, y demostró por qué no hemos visto un solo encuentro en serio en que alguien no patee su hinchado trasero; además, entre ella y Johnny, preferimos al escocés, como dice el dicho "de los males el menor".

— ¡No puedo creer que Emily haya perdido! – se quejó oscuramente Max.

— Uhh... a Max le gusta Emily – empezó Aki.

— ¡No es cierto! – se defendió el rubio.

— Max y Emily sentados bajo un árbol, besándose – empezaron a cantar a coro Suki y Aki.

— Momento¿quién es Emily? – Suki ya estaba muy sedada para reaccionar bien.

— La zanahoria – le respondió Kai con voz baja.

— ¡Ahhh!... ¡Momento!... �¡La zanahoria¡Qué mal gusto! – le dijo Asuka.

— En el segundo encuentro– empezó Jazzy – irán los capitánes Michael y Robert.

— ¿Desde cuando decimos que Robert es el capitán? Creí que éramos un conjunto de luchadores solitarios que no admitíamos el trabajo en equipo – dijo Oliver mientras mezclaba su martini.

— Lo éramos – respondió Enrique, que se dedicaba a soplar la espuma de su capuchinno – pero desde que nuestros contadores nos dijeron que ahorrarías mucho en impuestos al presentarnos como sociedad anónima en lugar de elementos independientes, decidimos unirnos a la moda.

— AHHHHHH! Estoy ciega! – ese grito, pertenece a Suki, cuya sedada cabeza simplemente no pudo soportar el horripilante espectáculo que es ese lanzamiento de Michael¿nadie le dijo que tiene piernas demasiado feas para lucirlas así¡Qué vulgar!

Nuevamente, se demostró la superioridad y clase europea, es un decir, claro, con la gran victoria de Robert sobre Michael, después de todo, que puede hacer una supercafeinada águila especializada en béisbol, contra un enorme grifo cinco veces más grande, y cuyo deporte favorito es el fútbol, por cierto. Pero el deporte de verdad, no esa carnicería que juegan los gringos, o el ridículo que llaman soccer; de hecho, es fanático de Oliver Khan, aunque sea solo un portero, y Brasil haya pateado su trasero en el mundial. ¡Viva la _verdeamarelha_!

— ¿No fue el más sorprendente encuentro? – gritó Jazzy a todo pulmón, y digamos que un poco más de eso y el anónimo personaje misterioso, extrañamente parecido a Pasha, va a amarrarlo a él también – Ahora pasamos al siguiente encuentro, ya como pieza protocolaria y oportunidad de los All Starz de redimir su labor, que será entre Steven y Enrique.

¿Qué hay que decir? Aún las manadas de búfalos pueden tener problemas cuando se enfrentan a serpientes gigantes de dos cabezas, así que no es de extrañar que el matón superanfetaminizado y adicto a la lacra deportiva mencionada anteriormente, perdiera contra el extra escapado de una vieja película romana, Cleopatra o Masada nos parece, aunque podría ser Espartaco.

— De todos los malos vestuarios, creo que Enrique se ganó el premio – dijo Suki con sus binoculares.

— Yo creo que Oliver está peor – le dijo Aki, también con un par.

— ¿Cuál Oliver?

— Ufff... la chiquilla de cabello verde que clamaba ser un hombre – le dijo Kai, harto de este jueguito.

— Ahhhh... – y fijándose en el susodicho travesti – Uggghhh¿Esa es una armadura rosa? Y luego pretende que la confundan con un hombre, pobrecita.

**Capítulo 8¡Las fanáticas deben morir!**

La primera parte de las eliminatorias había acabado, de manera bastante rápida a decir verdad, pero si uno le analiza bien, cuanto tiempo puede durar un condenado de trompos entre un grupo de chiquillos, por más accesorios, chips o cobertura internacional que les pongan. Mientras los White Tigers hacían un pequeño baile tradicional de la victoria, que se traduce principalmente en sacarle la lengua a sus derrotados enemigos mientras los llamaban perdedores o otra seria de epítetos que no hace falta desglosar; los Majestics simplemente sacaron una botella de Chardonay más cara que la casa de muchas personas, y se sentaron con caviar a realizar una "humilde" celebración.

Por su parte, los desafortunados miembros perdedores de la partida, hacían más melodrama que si los mismos Demolition Boys hubieran robado sus bestias bit de nuevo; Emily estaba en la acostumbrada pose de autocompasión y Michael se había corrido el rimel (**N/A: **No se hagan los locos, si se fijan bien pueden ver que ese baboso sí usa rimel) de la lloriqueada de preescolar que se estaba dando, pero Steve y Eddie lo tomaban un poco más hombrecitos, abrazados a sus ositos de peluche. Los Dark Bladers por su parte, finalmente se dieron cuenta de que todo este asunto del beyblade realmente no estaba funcionando para ellos y empezaron a considerar que tal vez una lucrativa carrera en películas clase B de bajo presupuesto no era tan mala idea después de todo, si tan solo pudieran encontrar a un agente que pudiera trabajar a cambio de bolsas de sangre y escarabajos momificados.

Era el momento de las últimas dos eliminatorias de la mañana, por lo que los BladeBreakers y los Demolition Boys se dirigieron a sus camerinos para prepararse, mientras que los equipos de seguridad procedían a limpiar el área de juego, que equivale más o menos a sacar la barredora gigante a arrastrar a todos los perdedores en negación o victoriosos en trance de satisfacción a su paso, y colocarlos limpiamente en la sección de las gradas dedicada a equipos. Aki y Suki se quedaron en las gradas, bien lejos de los maníacos, no tanto por que les gustara, sino que algún chismoso, cuyo nombre Suki sospechaba que empezaba en P, le había dicho a los de seguridad que eran terroristas en potencia o no deberían acercarse a los camerinos; ella pataleó y renegó, pero lograron mucho evitando el cateo o el arresto por agentes federales.

Ni 20 minutos luego de dicha escena, era el momento de los primeros equipos en salir a la cancha, que como sabrán, a manera de relleno de tiempo y ajuste en la cantidad de participantes para lograr una cantidad cerrada, va a haber invitados especiales de la localidad.

— ¿Todos listos para continuar? – gritó D.J. Jazz desde su plataforma, desde el ajusticiamiento, figurativamente hablando, de sus compañeros de transmisión se había cuidado de no enojar a las mismas fuerzas malignas – Entonces es momento de comenzar con el tercero de los encuentros de las eliminatorias.

La horda de fanáticas en las gradas gritaron su aprobación a esto, todos, coincidencialmente tenían pelo rubio oxigenado y estaban sobre bronceados, usando ropa Tommy Hilfinger y Calvin Klein (**N/A: **Sabemos que no suelen ser tan detallistas, pero no han notado la falta de diversidad social es esos bey-estadios, parecen películas gringas genéricas)

— Primero – siguió Jazzy – Uno de los grandes favoritos locales, Blue Keys Blades en contra de los actuales subcampeones mundiales, los Demolition Boys.

El novato equipo de los Blue Keys Blade, era todo lo que uno puede esperar de un equipo de novatos¡cuya sede es Florida, estaba formado por cuatro miembros, dos muchachas y dos muchachos, solo en caso de que alguien pregunte por la igualdad de género. Provenían de la región de los Cayos, los que se mostraba en sus quemadas, más que bronceados, y vestían la típica ropa de aquellos que pasan más tiempo del debido en una especie de isla desierta, ropa suelta y clara, más propia para pescar que para estar rodeados por la crema y nata de los adictos al plástico y compras, como es Miami. Su capitana es una muchacha de cabello rubio sucio o ojos azules, que desentonaban horriblemente con su bronceado casi naranja; los otro se ajustaban al mismo estilo, la otra muchacha tenía cabello castaño claro, y los muchachos unos colores un poco más pajizos, de los cuales se notaba que no conocían el concepto bloqueador solar para cabello.

— Dios, me siento como en un vulgar refrito de "La laguna azul", solo que sin presupuesto – dijo Suki, mareada ante la falta de cuidado, y peor aún, de estilo.

— No está tan mal, al menos son algo bonitas las muchachas – dijo Aki, con su tono de indiferencia chocando enormemente con las palabras que salían de su boca, por cierto, debería acordarse de no hablar con la boca llena, especialmente cuando la tiene llena de nachos con salsa de queso.

— Uuuaaaagggg! Akira, un poco de modales por favor – Asuka ya se veía verde.

— Lo siento – le respondió avergonzado su futuro cuñado, cubriéndose la boca para contestar.

— Le pusiste drogas a esos mal llamados productos alimenticios o solo te volviste loco de una vez – le reprocho la muchacha de cabello lila.

— ¿Y eso por? – Aki tenía una cara de completo ultraje.

— Primero llamas "lindas" a esos desperdicios ADN y luego demuestras que puedes llegar a tener peores modales de mesa que el gordito ese llamado Tyson, es claro que estás bajo la influencia de alucinógenos – dijo Suki con aire de profundo análisis psiquiátrico.

— Te estás poniendo demasiado delicada, deberías tratar de pasar un par de semanas sin tarjetas de crédito, tal vez eso te ayude a relajarte – le respondió el muchacho de cabello azul son una sonrisa ligeramente sádica.

— ¡Ahora sé que te volviste loco! – sí que estaba ultrajado por la sugerencia.

— ¿Qué te importa lo que yo piense de ellas? De por sí, no van a estar por aquí mucho rato, considerando contra quién se enfrentan.

Fiel a la palabra de Akira, en ese momento entraron a la arena los temidos Demolition Boys, precedidos por la abucheada general de la audiencia y con las típicas caras al estilo de la SS nazi, no dijeron palabra o emitieron expresión ni cercana a la humana, de todos, Pasha era la que se veía de peor tono, había colocado su cabello en una apretada trenza esqueleto y había mantenido su vestuario en cuero negro, pero esta vez tenía un estilo tan parecido al militar que solo le faltaban un par de insignias y se podría jurar que sí eran la SS; como muestra de que esta vez estaba en pleno plan de batalla, del cuello le colgaba un silbato de entrenamiento y en un una mano llevaba un látigo corto, que de vez cuando hacía sonar en contra de la otra mano enguantada.

— Sabía que Pasha tenía algo de meretriz – dijo Aki, fascinado por el cambio de vestuario, aunque no tanto como los otro elementos masculinos del público.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? – se giró enfurecida Suki – Parece salida de algún video sadomasoquista de Marilyn Manson¡parece una loca!

— No sé, tiene cierto estilo para blandir ese látigo – le respondió Akira, concentrado en la extrañamente estimulante entrenadora.

— ¡Suficiente, después de esto, vas a tener que meterte al programa antidrogas.

Pero no todos habían desarrollado esa extraña atracción por Pashanka, sus rivales de la noche la estaban mirando, junto al resto del equipo, como si fueran bichos raros de laboratorio, estaban bastante confiados en que podrían al menos dar una digna batalla a los apabullantes Demolition Boys, claro que ante todo, estaban ahí para patear sus dictatoriales traseros en nombre de la bella libertad y el sol de Florida¡pobrecitos! No saben lo que les espera.

— ¡Muuyyyy bieen! – empezó a vociferar de nuevo D.J. Jazz – En el primer encuentro se enfrentaran el colosal Spencer contra el sagaz Daniel.

Dicho, de ambas esquinas salieron los participantes, el susodicho Daniel era uno de los miembros jóvenes del equipo de novatos, con su cabello rubio pajizo, sonrisa del millón de dólares y profundos ojos de color verde eléctrico, siempre había sido el consentido de cualquier chica que se topara, pero no era nada junto al colosal tamaño de Spencer, ni que decir que su potencial de intimidación aumentaba con ese lanzador en forma de metralleta¿cómo pasó eso por aduanas, de todos modos?

— ¡3... 2... 1... Let it rip! (**N/A:** -;; Esa frase realmente nos tiene hartas!)

Pese a que Daniel empezó con bastante empuje su pelea, siempre confiando en que sus habilidades y el maravilloso bienestar que Florida ofrece a la gente lo ayudarían¡ni pregunten! la respuesta simple es que no tiene IQ, se vio enfrentado a la triste realidad de que en tiempo real, no pudo soportar ni 30 segundos la embestida de Spencer y su bestia ballena Seaborg¡hasta aquí llego el amante de la playa!.

— Sorprendente choque a favor de los Demolition Boys, pero el Blue Keys aún tiene opción de recuperarse mientras que un paso adelanto su capitana Samantha se enfrenta al poderoso capitán de rusos, Tala – explicó Jazzy en un tono un poco más civilizado que el de costumbre, no le gustó para nada la mirada de Pasha luego de dar inicio a la pelea anterior.

Samantha y Tala se cuadraron uno frente al otro y lanzaron sus blades, aquí se podrían meter todas las astutas frases y malos chistes intercambiados pero precisamente por eso es que se pierde tanto tiempo dando vueltas a esa serie, por lo que la frase de "ver estrellitas" es suficiente para ilustrar lo que pobre chiquilla vivió a manos de Tala, tal vez se quede un poco corto, pero ustedes ya conocen a Tala por lo que pueden hacerse a la idea ustedes mismos sin necesidad de mayor explicación.

— ¿No fue esa la más sorprendente de todas las peleas? – chilló Jazzy tan alto que casi podría romper un vidrio con el rebote del sistema de sonido – Y para cerrar la contienda tendremos al pequeño Ian contra el enorme Albert.

Cierto a la palabra, Albert era bastante grande, casi tanto como Gary e igual de macizo, pero mantenía esa característica de pelo paja y piel bronceada, que tanto definía a su equipo; caulquiera que no supiera diría que Ian estaba en desventaja psicológica ante él, pero todos sabemos que el enanito de la nariz como Cyrano de Bergerac, es lo bastante maléfico y cruel como para no verse intimidado por nadie, salvo contadas excepciones, como su estimada asistente técnica, que estaba detrás de él cada vez golpeando con más insistencia e impaciencia su látigo; por tanto, Ian no tomó ni una milésima de segundo en vencer, humillar y destruir al coloso de la Florida, y así poder seguir con su vida.

— Con esta victoria, los Demolition Boys pasan a la final – explicó con escandalosa pomposidad Jazzy – por lo que el último equipo para semifinales será definido en el encuentro entre el Orange Scuad y los campeones mundiales, los BladeBreakers.

El Orange Scuad era el favorito local, incluso aunque nunca habían siquiera salido a campeonatos nacionales, eran las estrellas del estado, siendo sus campeones; además, representaban el típico estilo de vida de Miami, eran tres muchachos y una muchacha, al cual más plástico, se notaba que no usaban nada más que ropas de los diseñadores más "chic" y las ropa más de moda, todos con anteojos oscuros de colores, incluso aunque estaban bajo techo.

— Esa es la gente más ridícula y superficial que he visto en mi vida – dijo Asuka con tono crítico.

— ... – su cuñado se le quedó viendo completamente estupefacto.

— ¿Qué? – le dijo ella extrañada por su mirada.

— ¡Esa es la cosa más hipócrita y sin sentido que te he oído decir en toda mi vida! – le respondió el joven Hiwatari, aún pellizcándose para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando de verdad.

Antes de que muy mal dichas respuestas se dieran los BladeBreakers entraron al estadio, y contrario a sus rivales en el Campeonato Mundial, ellos fueron recibidos con aplausos y vivas de casi todo el estadio, o al menos de los que no eran de la barra local.

— ¡VIVA KAI¡VIVA KAI! – un grupo de fanáticas gritó desde la parte alta de la gradería, ganándose la mirada mortal de Suki.

— Tranquila, tranquila – le dijo Aki relajadamente.

— ¿Cómo que tranquila¡Yo estoy tranquila¿QUÉ NO ME VEO TRANQUILA? – más parecía que los ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

— Claro – le respondió con voz empequeñecida Aki, que se refugiaba en un rincón ante la súbita furia de Asuka.

— Los primeros en enfrentarse – comenzó de nuevo ese insoportable de Jazzy – serán Tyson y Nick.

De entre las filas del Orange Scuad, salió un muchacho de brillante cabello dorado, del tipo que es imposible mantener a menos que uno viva metido en el salón de belleza, cosa que probablemente se aplica al caso; además portaba su buen vestuario de estilo folclórico de Miami, o sea, cien por ciento de diseñador. Tyson hizo todo el chiste y burla respecto a como vestía el buen Nick, de hecho, las tenía pensadas desde que conoció a Asuka, pero decírselas a ella es buscar una muerte segura. La pelea fue algo lenta, porque Tyson, como siempre, estaba tan confiado que Nick fue capaz de pegarle un buen susto con su ataque de olas, milagro que no le arrojó tarjetas de crédito, pero Tyson remontó, luego de la fría regañada de Kai, y logró vencer.

— Una estupenda victoria, veamos si Max es capaz de mantener el mismo ritmo al enfrentarse a J. Dee.

Max no tuvo demasiado que decir, más que rascarse la cabeza y hacer caras raras ante el muchacho que le toco, algo fuera del ritmo normal de Miami, de hecho era un muchacho negro (**N/A:** Luego no digan que no aplicamos la diversidad racial) pero vestido al pleno estilo de los raperos de Detroit, con camiseta de basketball de los Lakers, una gorra de medio lado y un montón de enormes cadenas de oro falso que hacían buen juego con el diente de oro que brillaba en su boca.

— ¡Ese es mi tipo de beyluchador! – gritó desde la gradería Eddie mientras brincaba al ritmo de una canción de P. Diddy que alguien había puesto por ahí.

— Un momento, no se supone que estabas completamente descorazonado por tu monumental y humillante derrota – le recordó Aki.

— ¡Cierto! – respondió pensativo Eddie, y regresó a su estado de depresión ¡Buaaaaaaaa! – empezó a moquear sobre el osito.

— ¡Qué decepcionante! – dijo Suki meneando la cabeza.

Ya propiamente en la pelea, a Max le parecía que la situación se le iba a ser difícil al ver ese beyblade que brincaba como carro con sistema hidráulico especial, ustedes saben como esos de The Fast and the Furius, hasta con el mismo estilo de pintura; pero al igual que como pasa con esos carros, cuando brinca es básicamente inútil, así que lo sacó como con una patada.

— Maravilloso – chilló Jazzy, pero ya era demasiado, y todos estaban hartos de él, así que apenas tuvo tiempo de anunciar a los últimos competidores, Ray y Jessica, antes de que el personaje anónimo extrañamente parecido a cierta asistente técnica rusa, lo noqueara y amarrara como a una vaca en un corral.

La tal Jessica parecía ser la favorita del público local, con su largo y fulgurante cabello como besado por el sol y sus brillantes ojos azules, siempre vestida de rosa bebé (**N/A: **Saben, esa tipa ya nos está cayendo bastante mal); todos los hombres estaban hipnotizados y todas las mujeres echaban humo, y ella, descaradamente le guiñó un ojo a Ray.

— ¿Cómo se atreve esa tipa? Voy a matarla aquí y ahora – gritaba Mariah mientras Gary y Lee luchaban por detenerla.

— Vaya falta de dignidad – murmuró Asuka, mientras seguía viendo la pelea con toda la rectitud imaginada, al menos hasta que Jessica también le guiñó un ojo a Kai y le lanzó un beso, ahí es donde se soltó el Infierno ¿QUEEEEEEEE¡Voy a destripar a esa desgraciada como un pez! – y el pobre Akira luchaba desesperado para sujetar a su cuñada.

Mientras semejante espectáculo comenzaba en la gradería, Ray, haciendo gala de la sangre fría que casi siempre tiene, porque no hay que olvidar ese decepcionante y cursi encuentro con Mariah, jugó un rato con Jessica y luego la despidió fuera del plato de juego con toda la gracia posible.

Con esto, las eliminatorias estaban decididas, y era el momento de prepararse para las semifinales que deberían tomas lugar luego del almuerzo; esto es un torneo de caridad relámpago, después de todo.

**Capítulo 19: Té y culebrones**

Ya terminadas las eliminatorias, era la hora del almuerzo, y todos los equipos, hasta los que habían sido brutalmente y vergonzosamente eliminados de la competencia, fueron guiados a un gran salón en donde se sirvió el almuerzo del día; había unas largas mesas de buffet, llenas de una enorme variedad de carnes, sopas, ensaladas, bebidas y postres, bastante insulsas a los ojos de los Majestics y Asuka, esta última se metió de pura colada junto a Aki, porque los de seguridad iban a cometer el error de no dejarla entrar, suerte que Ray, siempre previsor, al ver esto y que Kai ni se molestaba en intervenir, convenció al señor Dickenson de que a ellos se les permitiera entrar a donde quisieran sin problema. Regresando a la comida, el resto de los equipos, o al menos los que se molestan en siquiera decir "buenos días" en las mañanas, lo que quiere decir que hay que eliminar a Kai y a los Demolition Boys, opinaban que toda la comida estaba maravillosa.

El almuerzo duró cerca de dos horas, seguido de una pequeña sesión de autógrafos para todos los fanáticos, después de todo era un asunto de caridad, así que hasta los más renuentes se vieron arrastrados a una amplia sala, donde un amplio público hizo largas filas para pedir autógrafos o fotografías a los equipos favoritos. Basta decir que era bastante previsible que la fila ante los BladeBreakers era bastante larga, pero no todos eran fanáticos de las grandes habilidades de beybatalla, muchas eran maníacas admiradoras de Kai, que estaban desesperadas por un autógrafo dentro de lo posible, una sonrisa, dentro de los improbable o un beso, al menos para las que seguramente estaban bajo la influencia de alguna droga alucinógena; ni siquiera las que pretendían abochornarlos al cumplir el tradicional rito de arrojar ropa interior, lograron cumplir su objetivo. Y Asuka, que tal vez no era tan mala idea dejar fuera, aunque los guardias fueran los pobres que la pagaban, estaba de tan mal humor, que de no ser porque Aki, que se ganó sus piropos propios, la sujeto de tal modo, con un poco de ayuda de Spencer, que pudo darle un poco de sedantes suaves que debían durar un par de horas; ya que no había manera, aún con ayuda de Spencer, Gary o la ayuda de toda la WWF, que se pudiera reprimir a Asuka cuando superaba el límite de la furia homicida celosa.

— Esto es completamente ridículo – se quejó Tyson, cuando por centésima vez en media hora, una fanática lo ignoraba y se dedica a gritar por un abrazo de Kai ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

— Inteligencia – dijo Dizzy.

— Estilo – respondió Max.

— Poder – agregó Ray.

Pero estos dos últimos tampoco podían quejarse de nada, aunque sus fanáticas no igualaban a las de Kai, las de Ray se acercaban bastante a la cantidad, y las de Max estaban especialmente decididas a tener un mechón de su pelo o apretar sus mejillas hasta que se volvieran rojas, o les pudieran arrancar un pedazo. Tyson estaba echando humo al ser ignorado por todas, de hecho, la única que se interesó en él, sufría las enormes sospechas de ser, de hecho, un travesti.

Al fin, llegó el momento de continuar con las postergadas semifinales, que debían tomar lugar esa tarde, para que las finales fueran en la noche. Los equipos restantes se retiraron a sus camerinos y los perdedores, regresaron a la gradería reservada, con Aki arrastrando a Suki, con quien se le había pasado un poco la mano con el sedante que le puso, o tal vez se equivocó de sedante y le dio de caballos, no estaba realmente muy seguro.

Los primeros en competir en aquella soleada y cálida tarde de Miami, serían los monarcas reinantes, los BladeBreakers, en contra de sus primeros rivales internacionales y a quienes desde hace tiempo que no se enfrentaban, los White Tigers. Como la situación no estaba establecida desde antemano, no hubo tiempo de ningún tipo de tortura psicológica entre los rivales, pero siempre había lugar para la improvisación en el terreno de juego.

El primero de los que se iban a enfrentar Tyson y Kevin, una opción poco acostumbrada, pero las partes no se habían enfrentado en serio jamás, por lo que podía resultar ser un encuentro interesante, aunque predecible, para los que conocían bien cualquier antecedente. Tyson la tenía algo fácil, ya que Kevin siempre ha sido más del tipo que juega y se acobarda que del tipo impulsivo y atravesado, que es más de la preferencia de nuestro gordito y baboso Tyson; pero encontra de Tyson siempre están conspirando su increíble idiotez y falta de buen juicio, sobretodo porque como seguía medio rabioso por el evidente buen tino de las fanáticas para esquivarlo como uno hace con los molestos vecinos, estaba haciendo todo el ridículo posible por llamar la atención respecto a sus habilidades. Kevin aprovechó eso para usar su bestia bit y dejar a Tyson en una situación altamente precaria, pero, ante la rotunda y definitiva llamada de atención por parte de Kai, Ray y Kenny, además de un lechugazo que le pegó desde las tribunas Akira, no pregunten de donde la sacó, se puso las pilas y pudo vencer a Kevin.

— ¡Ja! – empezó a reírse Tyson con orgullo - lo ven, les dije que ese enano no sería competencia para mí – y empezó a hacer un pequeño baile de victoria entre el generalizado sudor de estilo anime, y las miradas de completa incredulidad o plena indiferencia por parte de los presentes.

— Soy solo yo, o es más tonto de lo que aparenta – dijo Suki con un gesto de dolor por el cólico que le provoca beber tanto café, o Coca Cola, solo para sacarse el efecto de los sedantes de Aki, aunque este parecía no darse cuenta de que su cuñada se estaba librando de lo único que impedía que lo matara ahí por tanto drogarla en esa mañana.

— No, creo que es aún más tonto – le segundo Akira, mientras llamaba a un vendedor para pedir un algodón de azúcar.

La segunda de las peleas se trataba de Max contra Mariah, nadie realmente se había imaginado que esta batalla pudiera aparecer en el horizonte, es cierto que ellos dos nunca se habían enfrentado antes, pero luego del meloso y sobre-actuado duelo que ella protagonizó con Ray la última vez, los que sabían de esto, por lo menos esperaban vez una revancha, o la secuela del culebrón. Al parecer Mariah también estaba confundida un poco con la selección de su rival, porque comenzó a hacer toda la escena como si fuera Ray con el que estuviera peleado y tuviera al frente, Ray también cumplió con sus líneas, de modo que el pobre Max se encontraba en medio de la peor representación de Romeo y Julieta jamás vista.

— Ray¡no puedo creer que me hayas abandonado así! – comenzó la muchacha de cabello rosa.

— Mariah, debes de entender que tengo responsabilidades que cumplir para con mi equipo.

— ¿Entonces tu equipo es más importante que nuestro amor? – lagrimas ruedan por las atigradas mejillas.

— ¡Jamás! – Ray hace una floritura con la mano y se la lleva al pecho – Pero mi orgullo como un beyluchador y un miembro de la tribu me impiden abandonar mi lucha.

— ¿Entonces tu orgullo está por encima de todo lo que siento por ti? – se cubrió los enrojecidos y llorosos ojos con las manos.

— No me hagas elegir Mariah. Te lo ruego...

— Esto es peor que la novela de las 9 – se quejó Suki mientras se llevaba un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

— La trama no es tan mala, pero esas actuaciones están peor que los Ángeles de Charlie – le indicó Aki que seguía arrancando trozos a su algodón.

— ¿Cómo que la trama no está mal? Es peor que los días de decadencia de Dinastía – le dijo sorprendida Suki - Solo falta que alguna otra rival por el amor del baboso ese, llegue y se agarre con la fresa ambulante de las mechas, y acaben, por alguna razón no especificada dándose aruñazos en una piscina.

— No, creo que se rebajen a eso – y agregando en susurro dijo – Eso te lo están reservando a ti y a Pashanka.

— ¿Dijiste algo? – le preguntó extrañada la joven Minamoto.

— No, nada – negó su cuñado de modo enérgico.

Mientras, la escena continuaba en el plato, donde ya Mariah parecía abandonar todo descaro y empezar a llorar, en lo que el pobre Max, sin poder moverse, no atinaba a nada más que rascarse la nariz y pedir por un poco de atención a ver si empezaban de una vez.

— Te diré algo – dijo Mariah, con aires de querer finalizar su escena – Si yo llego a ganar esta batalla, regresaras conmigo a la aldea por al menos un mes sin expresar ninguna objeción.

—¿Y si yo gano? – preguntó con voz gruesa, poderosa y segura Ray.

— Disculpen – dijo Max aún más confundido ¿No se supone que soy yo el que...

— Entonces – lo interrumpió de nuevo Mariah – te dejaré ir por tu camino y jamás volveré a pedirte nada.

— De acuerdo – respondió Ray con orgullo.

— Un momento... – Max iba a pedir la palabra de nuevo, cuando Ray, moviendo su largo cabello a un lado se acercó a él, tomo su brazo y le dijo con absoluta confianza.

— Confío en ti, mi amigo.

— Ahora sí que está perdido – dijo observante Akira.

— Sin lugar a duda – le respondió Asuka, que ahora comía un bombón.

Y lo dicho, Max estaba tan ofuscado, confundido y avergonzado, que Mariah no tuvo ningún problema en apalearlo hasta que ya no pudo más y quedó victoriosa en el encuentro en un tiempo tan corto, que hasta podría rivalizar con los records de Kai. Se acercó pegando brinquitos hasta donde Ray, que tenía cara de no creérselo, y colocando una mano en su hombro, le susurró al oído.

— Ahora, eres completamente mío – y regresó con el resto del equipo, donde Lee ponía cara que era difícil especificar entre el rango de los celos, la diversión o la simple vergüenza por toda la escena.

— He ahí un claro triángulo amoroso – decretó Asuka.

— Como si no tuviéramos bastantes – murmuró Akira mientras seguía con el algodón.

— ¿Qué has dicho? – continuó enojada Suki.

— Nada

— Un día de estos, ya no vas a poder esconderte de mí, Akira Hiwatari – le dijo ella con ojos amenazantes.

— Yo no escondo nada de ti mi linda Suki – le respondió Aki con ojos que esperaba fueran de máxima inocencia.

La última de las peleas le correspondía a Ray y Lee, un refrito del Torneo Asiático, ahora el asunto es determinar si iban a tener el mismo final o si Lee podría vengar su humillante y aplastante derrota de la última vez, aunque ese no parecía la motivación de nuestro orgulloso guerrero.

— Me vengaré por esta humillación – gritó Lee a todo pulmón y apretando su puño.

— Yo no puedo influenciar lo que ella piensa Lee – le respondió aún más alto Ray mientras movía la cabeza con dramatismo.

—¡Mientes! – siguió vociferando Lee a todo pulmón, y eso que no había ni cinco metros entre ellos – Tu eres el que llenó la cabeza de mi Mariah con tonterías de perseguir tu destino – agregó mientras señalaba a Mariah, que tenía los puños juntos sobre el pecho, tenía los ojos como de vaca con conmoción y suspiraba como la reina del drama del colegio.

— Nunca la he obligado a nada Lee – siguió Ray con el porte caballeresco – Pero si insiste en buscar un escape a tu desgracia, ven, que yo te daré el descanso – expresó como si esto fuere un duelo a muerte.

— ¡Tú lo pediste, Ray! – dijo Lee, sacando su blade.

— Lee, Ray, por favor no hagan esto – su puso gritando Mariah al otro lado del plato, justo entre los dos, y quien sabe de donde había sacado un vestido rosado al estilo de Miss Scarlett en Lo que el Viento se Llevó – No soportaría que murieran por mí.

— Esto cruza los límites de lo cuerdo – se dijo anonadado Akira.

— Y me temo que aún pueden ir más lejos – se lamento Suki, que se empezaba a poner verde de la repugnante escena que se desplegaba – Si por lo menos alguien se muriera de verdad.

— Ya no hay nada que hacer – continuó Ray, también sacando el blade – Él ha decidido su destino, y yo no he de cambiarlo.

Ambos "caballeros" arrojaron sus blades al plato, mientras Mariah lanzaba un grito lastimero y se desmayaba en brazos de Kevin, que se vio superado enormemente por su peso.

— Mariah – dijo el pequeño ahogándose entre los encajes y la seda – Creo que debes de ponerte a dieta.

— Yo no estoy gorda – dijo ella insultada, olvidando su desmayo y levantándose de un salto.

Mientras, la pelea se desarrollada con dramatismo y fuerza entre los oponentes, ambos dieron fiera batalla hasta que al fin, Lee flaqueó primero, y la bestia bit de Ray fue capaz de superarlo y reclamar la definitiva victoria, por segunda vez. Lee cayó al suelo como si alguien le hubiera disparado, y Mariah salió corriendo, arrastrando su vestido, y pisándole la cara a su capitán con un tacón mientras se lanzaba a brazos de Ray y lo cubría de besos.

— ¿Soy solo yo, o eso es lo más patético que he visto en toda mi vida? – Suki ya había abandonado la pose enferma y se veía claramente hasta de todo.

— Me sorprendes – le dijo Aki – Creí que pensarías que era romántico el ver a dos caballeros batiéndose en duelo por el amor de una mujer.

— �¿Llamas a eso un duelo! – le dijo ella anonadada – Yo no llamaría ni obra de secundaría protagonizada por síndromes de Down.

— ¡Drástica! – le dijo Aki.

— Pero justa – le completo su cuñada.

Con todo esto, los BladeBreakers pasaban a la final, y solo quedaba definirse el otro contendiente entre los Demolition Boys y los Majestics; este era un encuentro muy esperado, porque los Majestics lograron escurrirse a enfrentar a los Demolition en el campeonato mundial, por lo que cualquier resultado era claramente imposible de adivinar. (**N/A: **Aunque, a como va la historia, no debe ser muy difícil para ustedes)

Los Demolition Boys entraron con la típica apertura de abucheos, manteniéndose simples y amenazadores, con esas miradas que no se pueden descifrar, ya que, tanto pueden decir "voy a rebajarte y humillarte hasta que desees no haber nacido" o "simplemente vamos a cortar a lo bueno y matarte en persona aquí", miradas muy comunicativas cuando quieren¿no es cierto?. Los Majestics entraron también, con esas horribles armaduras, que, cuando uno lo piensa bien, si ya están fuera de lugar en Europa, están más que extrañas en Miami. Todo está listo para continuar hasta que...

— Nos negamos a competir – dijo Johnny, plantando el pie y demostrando, solo con el gesto, que estaba furioso.

— ¿Se rinden? – preguntó divertido Ian.

— Nosotros nunca nos rendimos – señaló con orgullo Robert – Pero esto es un asunto de dignidad y tradición.

— Solo se acobardan – susurró, de modo muy audible, Bryan en el oído de Spencer.

— Nunca – dijo Johnny, y empezó una rabieta que no paró sino hasta que uno de los jueces de acercó a ellos a preguntar las razones del retraso.

— Es la Hora del Té – respondió simplemente Robert.

— ¿Qué? – el pobre juez se veía bastante confundido.

— ¿No entiende? – le explicó con amabilidad Oliver – Nunca se puede brincar la hora del té.

— ¿No pueden posponerla un poco? – suplicó la pobre alma.

— ¿Ustedes los americanos simplemente no entienden de orden y tradición? – le dijo Robert con esa mirada de decisión irrefutable – Una persona civilizada no puede evitar la hora del té.

— Pero... pero... – el pobre juez no sabía que decir.

— Usted solo traiga té, café y bocadillos para cuatro y deje de comentarios – le dijo Johnny, echándolo de una patada.

— Se me había olvidado la hora – dijo Suki, viendo el alboroto abajo ¿Me acompaña al té, señor Hiwatari? – dijo, refiriéndose a Aki.

— Claro, señorita Minamoto.

Diez minutos después, los Majestics estaban bebiendo su té, capuccino en el caso de Enrique y expresso en el de Oliver, en un juego de plata que quién sabe donde había salido y con un montón de pastelitos dulces y salados. Johnny aún hizo escándalo por la falta de clase en agregar donas al servicio de pasteles, pero Oliver le recordó que era lo mejor que se podía lograr por esta tierra sin clase. Al tiempo, los Demolition Boys no se habían mostrado realmente sorprendidos por la solicitud de los Majestics para la hora del té, y si lo hicieron, lo disimularon increíblemente bien, porque no movieron ni una pestaña, pero como saben, una apropiada hora de té, es, como el nombre lo indica, de al menos una hora, y durante ese lapso, no hicieron más que quedarse sentados hasta que les crecieran las telarañas.

Al fin, acabó la hora del té, que le dio indigestión a Suki, pero como le indicó Akira, eso le pasó por imitar a Tyson y comerse tres tajadas de pastel de chocolate alemán luego de comerse al menos seis de zanahoria. La apertura en este encuentro fue en grande, entre Tala y Johnny, que se veía algo compungido, algo difícil de achacar a algún tipo de temor hacia Tala, o haber comido demasiadas tajadas de pastel de melocotón, aunque eso no impide que diga las tonterías de costumbre.

— Aquí aprenderás lo que bueno, alerón gigante – le espetó el escocés al ruso.

— Vaya que se dará una lección, aunque debes de estar confundido respecto a quién la aprenderá – le respondió Tala con ese acento extraño que siempre nos ha parecido como copiado al equipo Rocket en sus etapas más locas de cosplay, para más indicios, ver Pokémon.

— No le da a ese pelirrojo miedo de que con esa armadura lo vayan a confundir con materia prima para botas de piel de reptil – dijo Suki mirando la pelea y comenzando la critica al vestuario del equipo de los Majestics.

— ¿Tomo eso con que apoyas a los Demolition Boys? – le preguntó Akira, curioso de saber con quién tomaría partido.

— Diría que estás loco por pretender que yo apoyo a cualquier cosa medianamente relacionada al trabajo de Pashanka Larionovitch Bazdehieff – dijo Asuka, poniendo cada complicada palabra del nombre de su rival, un énfasis de cada vez más desprecio.

— ¿Entonces estás con los Majestics? – preguntó aún más curioso el joven de cabello azul.

— Bueno, si solo tengo esas opciones, no tengo más remedio que elegir uno – concluyó ella.

— ¿Y...? – siguió Akira, pero ella no le dio ninguna respuesta.

Al final, la batalla fue cerrada entre Johnny y Tala, ya que formaban poderes muy chocantes, el escocés con su salamandra de fuego, y el rechazo de experimentación genética, con su lobo de hielo mutante; pero si consideramos que Tala tiene el poder de crear gigantescos glaciares sólidos en medio de un estadio de juegos, Johnny queda un poco superado. La pelea acabó con victoria de Tala y rabieta de Johnny, que parece que aún no aprende las virtudes de ser un buen perdedor, si es que conoce el concepto.

A la segunda le tocó a Spencer contra Oliver, menuda pelea le tocó al pobre francesito para tocarle enfrentarse al coloso del Mar Negro, de hecho, las apuestas en general se daban a que no iba a durarle ni cinco minutos en las manos de Spencer, impresión que acentuaba ese lanzador que parecía un cañón.

— Uno creería – empezó Suki viendo la pelea – que con todo el dinero que dicen tener, podría comprarse otra cosa para los encuentros más allá de una armadura rosada con colita de caballo en la cabeza.

— Tal vez le gusta más el color – le respondió el cuñado de modo desinteresado.

— En ese caso, podría conseguirse otro tinte de cabello, te aseguro que no hay mujer en la tierra que se vea bien con cabello verde zacate, y más aún cuando viste de rosado – agregó la otra de modo crítico.

— Se me olvido¿es hombre afeminado o mujer con pocos estrógenos? – preguntó Akira rascándose la barbilla.

— Yo insisto que es mujer – le dijo Suki, mientras desviaba la atención de la pelea para buscar una bolsita de MM en su bolso – pero la última vez que revisé la mesa de apuestas pude ver que la opción de "hermafrodita" estaba cobrando adeptos.

— Creí que era la de trasvesti.

— No, cuantas veces debo recordártelo, "trasvesti" estaba estable, la que subió un poco fue "transexual" cuando vieron que su bicho era un unicornio, pero desde el incidente del té, las cosas se volcaron por "hermafrodita".

— ¡Aaaahh!

Cambiando el tema, por sorprendente que sea, el Unicolyon de Oliver logró superar el ataque de maremoto de Spencer, y aprovechando el disco seco, y con mucha batalla, lo pudo sacar del plato, ahora será si Spencer sobrevive la regañada que le dará Pasha bajo excusa de ilustrar sus errores de combate.

La última de todas las batallas de la tarde fue entre Bryan y Robert, este último creía tener la ventaja en combate, puesto que ya antes se había enfrentado a imitadores baratos de vampiros con Sanguinex, pero Robert, olvida que Bryan no es un imitador de vampiro, es un sádico sociópata que PARECE ser un vampiro, pero esta última es mera impresión.

— Esto pinta feo – se dijo Akira al ver el encuentro.

— Y que lo digas, nada más feo que ese casco que usa el alemancito Robert – le respondió Asuka.

— Suki – le dijo Aki confundido – Robert no está usando el casco de su armadura.

— ¿Pues que esa cosa dura que tiene en la cabeza? – le preguntó ella mientras miraba con sus binoculares de ópera.

— A ver, deja ver – y tomando los accesorios, dijo – Creo que ese es su cabello natural.

— Entonces olvídalo – se dijo ella, asustada.

El encuentro, también estuvo muy parejo entre ambos competidores, Robert dominando ampliamente con su Grifolyion, que arrasaba el plato con sus enormes alas que causaban huracanes, pero parece que a él se le olvido que Bryan también puede controlar los vientos, y de formas un poco más letales, de modo que lo siguiente que se enteró fue cuando Bryan empezó a abrir su armadura como si estuviera abriendo una lata de atún. Bryan fue el ganador, para gran desanimo de los Majestics, y aunque el público los abucheó de salida, la verdad, es que en sus pequeñas y retorcidas mentes, todos estaban más que deseosos de ver una revancha entre los BladeBreakers y los Demolition Boys.

**Capítulo 20: La gran final... o no?**

La adrenalina había llegado a su máximo dentro del beyestadio de Miami, donde la gran final había sido definida para ser un encuentro que igualaría la gran final del campeonato mundial, entre los BladeBreakers y los Demolition Boys. Ambos contrincantes llegaban con igual cantidad de posibilidades de ganar y que no podían ser definidas por un simple y único antecedente registrado oficialmente, que ya había sido precedido por una gran cantidad de encuentros no oficiales entre algunas de las partes.

La noche ya había extendido su manto negro y lleno de estrellas sobre la ciudad, y la clara y brillante luna llena se convertía en la protagonista del cielo. Pasaron un par de horas entre la última y vergonzosa de las aporreadas de la semifinal, hasta el momento de la final, por lo que quedó tiempo de unirse a la carrera del consumismo en la sección de recuerdos y acomodar a los pobres perdedores en la gradería especial, donde ya se había agolpado una gran diversidad de reacciones, los que fueron eliminados en cuartos de final ya habían recuperado un poco la compostura, aunque Michael parecía haber olvidado arreglar su rimel, que aún tenía corrido por toda la cara, al tiempo que Steven seguía inseparable con su osito y su frazada. Los Dark Bladers parecían hacer calmado los resentimientos cuando un misterioso personaje con cara de loco y pinta de drogo les ofreció un trabajo, al parecer era algún maniaco director de películas clase B que los había estado observando y ahora venía con la oportunidad de la vida, protagonizar la película "El hijo del sobrino del primo tercero de Frankestein, y compañía, invaden el paraíso", si era una película de terror o una porno, quedo a ser definido en posteriores negociaciones.

Tales mejoras en el humor no pueden ser achacadas también a los perdedores de la semifinal, los White Tigers andaban con un humor de demonios, excepto Mariah al menos, que se contentaba con brincar en su sitio y poner cara de boba pensando en las cosas que obligaría a Ray a hacer cuando llegara a pasar sus vacaciones obligadas en la aldea, si eso fuese también una de terror o una porno, nadie se molesto en aclararlo. Los Majestics, en un fino ejemplo de cómo se debe de comportar la crema y nata de Europa, no le dieron la menor importancia al asunto y simplemente se sentaron a observar con toda delicadeza, claro que siempre hay excepciones, y aquí fue Johnny echándole la culpa de todo a la falta de calidad del té turco que les sirvieron antes del encuentro, o tal vez a la dona que se comió sin que lo vieran.

Por su parte, en los camerinos, cada uno de los equipos se preparaba psicológicamente para un encuentro que debía de aproximarse mucho a los que tuvieron que pasar en el torneo mundial, Kenny había sacado un montón de cifras y análisis, al grado que Dizzi parecía a punto de explotar, y se dedicó a inundar a los demás con ellas. Ray, Max y Tyson charlaban animadamente a un lado, fingiendo que prestaban atención al muchacho de anteojos (**N/A: **Por cierto¿alguien le ha visto los ojos a ese chiquillo alguna vez?), pero lo más interesante era burlarse secretamente de la constante falta de humildad y recato que Tyson podía ofrecer cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a un rival especialmente serio.

Kai, por su parte, cumplió con su papel de costumbre de sentarse en una esquina y hacer el mínimo de sonido y movimiento posible, vivo ejemplo de profesionalismo que se encarga de desplegar antes de cada encuentro, pero esta vez todo era un poco distinto a las anteriores, su mente estaba ocupada por algo más que las típicas ideas de concentración o control que siempre lo embargan antes de un encuentro. Ahora su mente vacilaba con ideas que normalmente desecharía al primer segundo en que las registrara, pero con la amenaza tan cercana, llevaba una semana tratando de evitarlas en vano, ahí mismo en la gradería, su inconsciente hermano gemelo y su despotricada prometida debían de estarse aburriendo enormemente, por tanto debían buscar alguna forma de entretenimiento, y eso nunca a sido bueno en el pasado; al mismo tiempo, sus excompañeros de equipo estaban en el camerino de al lado, pero con ellos se encontraba la única otra mujer que alguna vez había presentado un interés abierto y viable hacia su persona, porque, él podía tener muchas fanáticas, pero que tuvieran alguna opción con él, eran muy pocas. Normalmente, cualquiera de estas situaciones podría ser peligrosa pero controlable, en combinación, era algo tan volátil e inestable como Chernobyl.

Al momento de esos pensamientos, una tropilla especialmente molesta de fanáticas se había unido al público de las tribunas, debían ser cerca de unas 20 o más, todas estaban embutidas en chiquitinas piezas de vestuario, si se midiera por centímetro cuadrado, difícilmente podrían ganarse el calificativo de ropa; además, todas, para completa desesperación y furia de Asuka, llevaban grandes pancartas que proclamaban su eterna admiración y amor por Kai, en términos menos poéticos, claro; pero había unas excepciones, y esas eran las que proclamaban su eterno amor y admiración por Tala.

— ¡VIVA KAI¡VIVA TALA! – eran las frases que gritaban a todo pulmón desde el momento que se asentaron a poco menos de medio estadio de Asuka y Akira, y no habían parado ni un minuto.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Aki? – dijo Suki con completa calma y sin siquiera demostrar ni un poco de estrés.

— Sí – le respondió su cuñado, tranquilo, pero observándola con ojos cautos, por cualquier movimiento peligroso.

— Creo que voy a hacerlas sufrir como jamás he hecho sufrir a otro ser vivo – dijo esto con todavía más calma, pero en menos de un segundo su cara se descompuso en el epítome de la bestia infernal, e iba a lanzar a las fanáticas, lista para golpear o destazar a quien se pusiera adelante, y lo habría hecho, de no ser por que Akira la tacleó en una maniobra digna de los años sucios de Steven en el fútbol americano, impidiendo cualquier tipo de acción bélica que pudiera implicar una deportación antes de que el sol saliera de nuevo.

— No puedes hacer eso Suki – le dijo su cuñado, mientras disputaba la tarea imposible de realizar, como es tratar de someter físicamente a Asuka, pero su idea era solo distraerla un rato para optar por la parte de razonamiento diplomático – Sí las matas ahora, no podremos terminar de ver el encuentro porque lo cancelar�, y Pasha no quedará humillada con la derrota de Tala y los Demolition Boys.

Ante estas, un poco improvisadas palabras de Akira, Suki se tranquilizó momentáneamente, considerando los pros y los contras de hacerle caso, o sea, la indudable lucha psicológica que sufría entre su impulso natural de matar todo lo que se interponga entre ella y Kai, o humillar y arrastrar a Pasha, su principal rival y dolor de todo, tenga que ver con Kai o no. Optando por la mayor ganancia en el amplio espectro, Suki se calmó y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al fin llegó el momento de la verdad, ambos equipos desfilaron hasta sus lugares bajo aplausos o abucheos, ustedes pueden adivinar cuáles eran para cuáles; como siempre, se dio el intercambio de frases astutas y miradas homicidas, con lo que queda planteada la tensión competitiva entre las partes, y todo estaba listo para la diversión del público. Desdichadamente, durante la última pausa, entre encuentros, alguno de los dispositivos de seguridad subió hasta el palco de prensa y soltó a los molestos comentaristas antes de que la posición y las amarras los pusieran fuera de circulación, para suprema desgracia de los que tenemos que aguantar estos encuentros.

— Bienvenidos todos y todas al último encuentro de este torneo benéfico de beyblade desde la ciudad de Miami – proclamó Brad Best, aún con algo de carraspeo por la falta de aire durante un prolongado lapso de tiempo, lástima que no fue más.

— Vamos a ver el más, increíble, sorprendente – empezó A.J Topper - anonadante, maravilloso, extraordinario...

— Ehhh... creo que ya entendieron el punto – le interrumpió Brad - Ya entendieron tu punto, pero ahora, es momento de anunciar la gran final, entre los campeones y subcampeones mundiales, los BladeBreakers y los Demolition Boys.

— Que esperamos no causen el mismo caos y trampas de su encuentro anterior en que ese la ruin Biovolt...

— Ehhh... – le interrumpió de Brad, y del modo más discreto posible le susurró al oído – No quiero arruinarte la fiesta pero me permito recordarte que la Corporación Hiwatari, dueña de Biovolt, es dueña de la mitad de nuestros patrocinadores...

— ¿Y? – le preguntó como el otro como el buen baboso que es.

— ¿No me digas que no conoces el término "despido por falta de fondos?

— Si – le respondió medio dudoso.

— Entonces �¡CÁLLATE!

— Se nota que el abuelo a hecho un buen control de daños respecto a lo que pasó en Rusia – consideró Akira viendo la situación, que no era tan discreta que digamos.

— Claro, si no fuera así, ya no tendríamos herencia y entonces¿qué haríamos¿trabajar? – le preguntó con burla Suki.

— Ni menciones esa palabra – le respondió Akira, que temblaba inconscientemente.

— OKKKKKK – gritó por su lado D.J. Jazz – Ya que he sido liberado de las amarras, podemos proceder a anunciar este torneo, donde los primeros participantes van a ser el feroz Bryan contra el poderoso Ray, en un encuentro idéntico al representado por ellos en el torneo final. La pregunta es¿será capaz Ray de volver a representar su victoria de último minuto o Bryan podrá finalmente derrotar a su rival? Tendremos que verlo para averiguarlo.

Intercambiando una mirada de confianza con Tyson y el resto del equipo, Ray avanzó tranquilo y decidido hasta el plato. Bryan, con su frialdad y color dignos de un vampiro de verdad, no esas imitaciones baratas estilo Sanguinex, se levantó como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, y se dirigió al plato, solo interrumpido cuando Pasha se cruzó en su camino, y toda la frialdad e indiferente odio de Bryan se quebró ante la insoldable mirada que le dirigió la rusa de cabello negro.

— Bryan...

— Sí – le dijo el otro con una voz que fallaba la igualdad que deseaba darle.

— Solo para que lo recuerdes, yo no soy Boris – le dijo ella con suavidad y susurro.

— Ya lo sé Pashanka – ahora se empezaba a poner nervioso.

— Bien, en ese caso recordarás que a diferencia de él, yo no perdono ninguna derrota, y lo digo en serio.

— Lo sé – volvió a responder Bryan, tratando de tragar la bola que sentía en la garganta.

— Excelente – siguió ella moviéndose como un gran depredador para ponerse detrás de él – mantenlo en mente – finalizó y le dio una pequeña empujadita hacia el plato.

Bryan recuperó la compostura lo más rápido que pudo, y de inmediato se plantó frente a Ray para comenzar el encuentro. Este fue un encuentro muy cerrado, ya que los poderes y habilidades de ambos habían aumentado enormemente desde la última vez, pero Ray ya había desarrollado una técnica para ser capaz de bloquear los letales ataques de viento de Bryan contra su persona, que parecían ser sus favoritos, utilizando las energías de Driger para hacerlo; pero no le valió de mucho, porque, aunque Bryan seguía prefiriendo esa técnica, una sola mirada a Pasha le dijo bien claro que debía ser simple y directo, limitándose al beyblade, nada de sadismo, y con semejante motivación derrotó a Ray en un santiamén, pero no debe de quejarse de mucho el chino, al menos esta vez no va a acabar en un hospital.

— Esta vez Bryan se reivindica de su encuentro anterior y logra imponer una rápida victoria sobre Ray – proclama Brad Best por sobre los abucheos de la multitud, que realmente no tienen mucho motivo, porque Bryan ganó con elegancia sólo que un poco rápido, pero quién no se apura con Pasha lista a usar su látigo ante cualquier derrota o desobediencia.

— El siguiente encuentro – gritó esta vez Jazzy – será entre el diminuto Ian y el regordete Tyson.

— ¡Oye! – le gritó le dicho regordete desde su asiento.

— ¡KAI¡KAI¡KAI¡KAI¡KAI¡KAI! – gritaban mientras tanto las porristas desde la tribuna, aunque nada tenía que ver con el encuentro que se disputaba abajo.

— Aki... – dijo Suki de nuevo retomando esa perturbadora calma.

— Sí – de nuevo estaba nervioso su cuñado.

— Creo que ya me cansé de aguantarlas – ahora ella le miraba a los ojos y a Aki no le gustaba nada de lo que veía.

— ¿Y qué propones hacer al respecto? – Akira tenía el pésimo presentimiento de que esa pregunta no era la mejor para formular.

Suki no le respondió, simplemente señaló hacia arriba, donde un enorme juego de luces colgaba sobre el corro de porritas cual espada de Damocles.

— ¡No pensaras aplastarlas! – exclamó Akira muy temeroso de lo que pueda gestarse dentro de la inestable mente de su cuñada.

— No, creo que algo un poco más discreto será más divertido, pero, lo mejor será que me sigas, si lo quieres averiguar – y sin decir más explicación, Asuka se levantó y se dirigió a una de las entradas de servicio que se dirigían al sótano.

— ¡Asuka, no me dejes aquí! – casi le grito Aki mientras salía detrás de ella.

Desde el escenario principal, Pasha vio todo esto, y conociendo a ese par, nada bueno podía llegar a pasar, por lo que llamó a Tala para dejarlo encargado del equipo un minuto, y salió a paso tranquilo pero firme rumbo a la misma puerta que tomaron los otros dos.

— Algo raro está a punto de pensar – consideró Spencer en voz alta.

— No creo que solo sea raro, va a ser muy malo, lástima que nos lo vamos a perder – se lamentó Ian mientras se levantaba a cumplir con su encuentro contra el gordito.

— Yo creo que no lo vamos a perder tanto como quisiéramos – consideró Tala en voz alta.

**Capitulo 21¿Alguien tiene un fósforo?**

El segundo encuentro de la noche había llegado, y nuestro valiente héroe Tyson, es un decir por supuesto, se dirigió con su típico paso confiado hacia el centro del plato, saludando a todos sus fanáticos en el proceso haciendo el típico gesto de "yo soy mejor... o al menos lo suficientemente estúpido para creérmelo"; bueno, tal vez eso no era exactamente lo que él estaba pensando, pero sí es lo que cualquier que lo conociera y tuviera medio cerebro estaría pensando. Desde el otro lado del plato, en una expresión mucho más humilde, pero increíblemente más despectiva, salía Ian, y no era para menos, teniendo a casi todo el estadio abucheándolo.

— Listo para conocer la derrota, botijita – le dijo el ruso a la dicha botija, manteniendo su tono de insulto.

— Tu primero, narizón – le respondió Tyson, pero no sonaba igual de insultante, debe ser la falta de práctica y de gracia.

— 3, 2, 1... Let it rip! – fue el rugido que emitió D.J. Jazz para dar inicio a la lucha.

Mientras, en otro sitio de la enorme construcción del bey-estadio, siendo más específicos, en la parte del sótano, un par de quejosas y extravagantes figuras se movían con la mayor discreción posible, en busca de alguna cosa aún no vislumbrada. El sótano del Orange Stadium era casi tan grande que como la parte que estaba abierta al público, si no es que más; era una colosal maraña de cableados, tubos de agua, gas, vigas de soporte, maquinaria descartada, letreros viejos... que era realmente fácil para alguien llegar a perderse entre tanto polvo y caos.

— ¡No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de bajar aquí, y ni siquiera me has explicado por qué! – se quejó indignado Akira mientras seguía casi sin voluntad a Suki por encima del anuncio de un concierto de Britney Spears.

— Deja de quejarte – le respondió ella enojada – tú no eres el que tienen que andar por este asqueroso sitio usando tacones de punta aguja.

— Por cierto¿qué te poseyó para que se te ocurriera usas esas cosas hoy? – le preguntó Aki curioso.

— Mis piernas se ven más tonificadas y delgadas con ellos¿no te parece? – parecía que Suki lo retaba a llevarle la contraria.

— Lo que me parece es que te vas a romper un tobillo en cualquier momento – Aki ciertamente no estaba para caer por amenazas tan simples.

— ¿Y a ti que te interesa? – cada vez ella estaba más indignada, y sobretodo cuando la predicción de Aki casi se cumple al saltar sobre una caja llena de tubos oxidados especialmente polvorientos.

— Bueno, si te rompes un tobillo, tu abuelo va a regañar hasta el cansancio al mío por enviarte en esta loca aventurita, y luego yo voy a tener que soportar la regañada del abuelo, en descarga de él por la que se llevó – le explicó Aki como tan tranquilo y neutral como si estuviera diciendo que 2 + 2 son 4.

— Ya deja de preocuparte y pásame el condenado mapa – le ordenó Suki de modo cortante.

— Ya nos perdiste¿no es cierto? – Aki no parecía en lo más mínimo inmutado por el rudo tono de Suki – Típico de las mujeres, no saben leer mapas.

— Quieres callarte, un poco más y más a ser un cerdo chauvinista igual que el Michael ese, y ya sabes como acabó – el tono de ella vario de lo furioso a lo divertidamente sádico.

— Ni me recuerdes¿tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos? – el joven Hiwatari miraba de un lado a otro preguntándose dónde demonios habían ido a para en su loca carrera de ganso detrás de Suki.

— Mmm... déjame ver – dicho, Suki miro a cada extremo, buscando señales para saber dónde estaban – Este debe ser el subnivel 4, y si no me equivoco... sí, ahí est�, el anuncio del ala 1 sector naranja, por tanto... – vuelve a revisar el mapa – debe estar ahí – y señaló una colosal puerta de metal cuyo letrero estaba tan sucio y roto que hacía imposible leerlo.

— ¿Puedo saber para qué me arrastraste a este vulgar hueco entonces? – ya Akira esta aburrido de la búsqueda, especialmente cuando vio algo parecido a una rata de 3 kilos deslizarse por una esquina, pero ni sueños de decírselo a Suki, si ella entraba en pánico por un simple roedor, nunca saldrían de ahí.

— A ti te traje por tus servicios – le dijo ella mientras señalaba un gran seguro de seguridad electrónico que evitaba que cualquiera que no debía ver lo que estaba adentro, no lo abriera.

— ¿Y que te hace creer que puedo abrir eso? – Aki dudaba seriamente que cualquier cosa que hubiera adentro fuera a traer algo bueno.

— Pues porque eres el mejor, y no conozco a nadie tan hábil para lograrlo – Suki conocía muy bien a estos Hiwatari, sabía que el orgullo siempre sería su perdición, Akira podía parecer distinto, pero al final, su sangre es Hiwatari.

— Si tanto insistes – vaya que Aki había caído en la trampa.

— Por favor – le señaló ella, y sin minuto de descanso, Aki se puso junto al control, y sacando una palm pad y una interfase, la tenía abierta en 5 minutos.

— Toda tuya – esta vez fue él el que señaló.

— Excelente – le respondió ella con cortesía y pasó por la colosal puerta de metal abierto, con su cuñado bastante cerca, que no bien vio lo que había en la misteriosa sala, se quedó sin saber que decir, hasta que una frase apareció con brillantes letras rojas en el fondo de su mente.

— �¿ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!

De regreso en el plato, Tyson y Ian ya estaban trenzados en una ruda pelea, ninguno de lo dos cedía ni un solo centímetro de terreno mientras sus blades sacaban chispas en cada uno de los viciosos embates en los que se encontraban. La pelea ya llevaba cerca de 10 minutos y cada uno de sus movimientos destrozaba más pedazos del plato que salían disparados en todas las direcciones posibles, dejando inconsciente a más de un pobre idiota que no sabe que no puede estar tan cerca de un plato de bayblade. Los dos daban lo mejor que podían, de las motivaciones de Tyson para alcanzar el máximo de su aguante físico no podemos discernir, pero bien podría ser algo relacionado con un cuádruple desayuno continental con todo incluido que cierta personita de cabello azul le había prometido como parte de un retorcido experimento motivacional, después de todo, él siempre va a responder a su estómago (**N/A**¿Han notado que este es igual a Goku? Es un completo inútil si tiene hambre, y casi apostaríamos a que este es aún más tarugo que el protagonista de Dragon Ball), pero quien sabe; por otro lado, las motivaciones de Ian era de lo más comunes, primero era el probar que los Demolition Boys seguían siendo los mejores beyluchadores, y segundo, era evitar que Pasha lo destazara en el momento en que volviera y se diera cuenta de que el se había atrevido a hacer algo tan impío como perder¡y ahí sí que se abriría el Infierno!

La lucha terminó finalmente, cuando Ian falló en dar un golpe que de haber logrado, hubiera sido definitivo, y Tyson aprovechó el desliz para darle con su blade y ganar el encuentro. Al respecto, Tyson seguirá diciendo que fue gracias a sus increíbles habilidades para sobreponerse a su rival, y todos los demás encontrarán divertido que siga con esa idea, aunque tal vez antes de llegar a Japón, Kai se harte de escucharle y se le ocurra decirle que la verdad es que Ian solo falló el golpe porque en ese momento una exuberante chica en las graderías justo frente a él, se le ocurrió demostrar el increíble trabajo en silicón que su cirujano plástico le había hecho, y la hemorragia nasal que amenazaba salírsele no lo dejó concentrarse.

(**N/A: **¡JA¿Ustedes creían que íbamos a dejar que Tyson ganara por talento? Piénsenlo dos veces. No podemos dejar que gane por algo que no tiene para comenzar)

— ¡Yo soy el mejor! – iba vociferando mientras regresaba a la banca.

— Muy bien Tyson – le respondió Ray con una risa mal disimulada, que por suerte, Tyson confundió con alegría por su victoria.

— Excelente – le dijo también Kenny, pero ese es tan inocente y perdido que no se dio cuenta de la exhibición médica, luego alguien lo pondrá al corriente.

— Fuuuu... viste esas enormes... – dijo A.J.

— Ejemm... estamos en vivo – le aviso Brad Best con toda la discreción posible.

— Ah sí, se me olvidaba. Bueno¿dónde estábamos? – ruido de papeles en el fondo.

— Empate – le recordó Brad.

— Cierto, bien, ahora que nuestros dos equipos han empatado a una victoria cada uno, el último encuentro de esta noche se convierte en la última oportunidad para los Demolition Boys de obtener su revancha.

— Por lo que esta también es la oportunidad de los BladeBreakers de confirmar que son los verdaderos campeones mundiales – agregó A.J.

Ian, por su lado, caminaba de muy mal humor de regreso a su asiento, ahora sí que Pasha iba a ser un día de cacería con su cabeza una vez que lo alcanzara; y los rostros de sus compañeros no eran de mucho apoyo, aunque Spencer si se veía un poco apenado por la suerte de su amigo, Bryan, en su típica estancia sádica, estaba deseando ver como colocaban la cabeza de Ian en un plato, claro que él se contentaría con la cabeza de quién fuera; y Tala, para variar, estaba con una expresión completamente neutra.

— Ahora – empezó Jazzy – Ambos equipos han quedado en un empate, por lo que queda en manos de los capitanes de ambos equipos, Kai y Tala, decidir el final del encuentro.

Sin decir palabra o siquiera manejar una expresión, Tala se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a salvar el honor de su equipo; Kai, por su lado, salió de entre las sombras en las que siempre esta envuelto y se dirigió a hacia el plato, en un plan de silencio idéntico al de su excompañero.

— Demuéstrale quién es el mejor Kai – grito desde un lado Tyson, con una sonrisa idiota aún esbozada.

Tala y Kai se dirigieron una larga y contemplativa mirada una vez que llegaron al plato, como si consideraran cual era la mejor estrategia a seguir, y al fin, después del largo silencio, ambos se dignaron a decir una palabras.

— Llegamos de nuevo a esto¿eh? – comenzó Kai.

— Tarde o temprano debíamos retornar a este punto, donde decidiremos quien obtiene el premio, quién es el mejor – Tala le dijo tan quedamente que nadie más pudo oírlo.

— ¿Cuál es el más digno de los dos?

— Exactamente – concluyó Tala.

— Pero antes que nos enfrentemos una vez más, respóndeme una pregunta – Kai se notaba en profunda concentración.

— Adelante – aún concentrado, Tala se notaba curioso.

— ¿En dónde se metieron los desvariados? – Kai finalizó, y aunque aún se veía ecuánime, en su tono se revelaba un poco de preocupación, y aunque no lo crean, miedo.

Esa pregunta rompió el hilo de concentración de Tala, estaba tan metido en eso, que no se dio cuenta de que ni Suki, Aki o Pasha habían regresado, y eso, en ningún sitio, puede ser algo bueno para nadie; por eso, toda su intimidación se perdió un segundo mientras su boca se quedaba abierta como un pez fuera del agua, considerando las implicaciones que todas estas conclusiones traían.

— Me suponía que esa sería tu respuesta – Kai se compuso en expresión y tono y continuó – Entonces es el momento de darle un final rápido a esto para encontrarlos antes de que traigan caos.

— Supongo que no hay otra opción – finalizó Tala, y con eso, ambos se plantaron con sus blades listos para la señal.

— Yo no estoy loca – le respondió indignada Suki mientras se adentraban en el sucio cuarto donde la enorme máquina rugía.

— Cualquier cosa que tengas en mente tiene que ver con el condensador de toda la energía eléctrica que alimenta este estadio – le recriminó Akira, señalando el susodicho aparato – no puede ser nada bueno, y es inaceptable, incluso para nuestro estándares.

— No seas delicado, además, yo sé lo hago – le dijo indignada Suki.

— Famosas últimas palabras – completó Aki con resignación.

Sin hacerle caso, Asuka se dirigió a la pared lateral, donde una infinidad de cables, controles y luces se interconectaban entre sí, y el escaso orden que había se notaba en unas pocas etiquetas de códigos; dando una imagen ligeramente parecida a la del control de mandos de una de esas naves espaciales de porte post-apocalíptico.

— Déjame ver, debe ser uno de estos – se dijo a sí misma mientras cogía con un poco de asco una sucia tablilla en la que estaba amarrada un papel de color amarillento con el diagrama del cableado y la codificación, comparándola con lo que tenía la pared ¡Ah, aquí est�! – con sus largas uñas agarró un grueso cable de color rojo sangre que después de unos centímetros se perdía en la maraña.

— Esto me da muy mala espina – seguía Aki quejándose.

— Ya deja de ser ridículo, veras que todo saldrá a pedir de boca – le aseguró Suki.

— Tal vez lo estaría si me dijeras que demonios tienes planeado hacer – ya Akira estaba cansado de todos estos misterios, podrían gustarle a él, pero no le gusta que se los hagan.

— Mira – le dijo Suki exasperada – esas tontas estaban debajo de un juego de luces¿verdad?

— Sí – respondió él temeroso, ahora era el momento de Aki para sentir miedo, mucho miedo.

— Pues lo único es darle un pequeño corto circuito a ese sector de las luces y darles un ligero baño de vidrio, quién sabe, tal vez el cabello de alguna de ellas prenda fuego – los ojos de Suki brillaban de un modo peligroso.

— No creo que eso sea una buena idea, para comenzar porque, aunque tu plan vaya a salir bien – cosa que él dudaba – todo ese vidrio cayendo no debe ser algo muy seguro.

— Tonterías, ese tipo de vidrio se parte en trozos demasiado pequeños, lo máximo, le cae un ojo a alguna – no parecía que esa idea fuera de hecho una preocupación sino una diversión para Suki.

— Aún así no me gusta – y Aki se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su desaprobación.

— Como sea, no te ocupo para esto – así, apoyó un pie en la pared y se agarró al cable con las dos manos lista para tirar con todas sus fuerzas, pero...

— Un momento, pequeña chiflada – una poderosa y firme voz dijo desde la puerta, y tanto Akira como Asuka se voltearon para ver a Pasha parada ahí con su apretado traje de cuero y aún blandiendo su látigo.

— Ya era hora que llegaras – dijo Aki en un murmullo tan bajo que era imposible de percibir, menos con el atronador grito de guerra que pegó Suki.

— **�¡HORA DE MORIR! **– y sin siquiera esforzarse mucho gracias a la fuerza casi sobre humana de su furia, arrancó de un tirón el cable de color rojo, de inmediato se dio un chorro de chispas en el condensador de corriente y todo se fue a oscuras.

— ¿Ehh, Suki? – comenzó Aki en el tono más educado que podía – Discúlpame que pregunte de nuevo, pero, se supone que eso debe pasar.

En el exacto segundo antes de que Kai y Tala procedieran a lanzar sus blades en lo que debía ser la pelea más esperada del año, todas las luces del estadio parpadearon, se intensificaron hasta ser casi cegadoras y se apagaron con pequeñas explosiones que cubrieron todo el techo. Pero no fueron las únicas, la verdad es que la sobrecarga sacó de línea toda la producción de energía eléctrica de la ciudad de Miami y sus alrededores, dejando todo listo para una noche de saqueo y caos.

— ¿Por qué tengo el extraño presentimiento que ciertas tres personas tienen que ver con esto? – se dijo Kai en voz alta, inaudible entre el rugido de pánico de la multitud que se agolpaba por salir.

— Chistoso, yo tengo el mismo presentimiento – le dijo la fría voz de Tala, que había llegado junto a él.

— ¿Tienes el teléfono satelital? Creo que vamos a ocupar un transporte rápido – Kai denotaba en la voz un cansancio más allá de lo meramente físico.

— Vamos, lo tiene Ian – Tala le palmeó el hombre en actitud comprensiva y se fueron a buscar a Ian y el condenado aparato.

— Mira lo que hiciste – le recriminó Pasha a Suki en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que la luz ciertamente no iba a volver.

— Yo no hice nada, seguramente fuiste tú para echarme la culpa ante Kai y Hiwatari-sama – Suki se defendía con todo lo que podía, una actitud que le quedaba ya que no podía ver a Pasha para darle una golpiza.

— �¿Cómo te atreves! – Pasha estaba indignada, le parecía el colmo del descaro que tras arruinar todo una vez más, la chiquilla Minamoto se atreviera a culparla a ella de sus errores.

— Damas, damas – la llamada de atención de Akira sobresalió por tener él en la mano la única fuente de luz en toda la habitación, una enorme linterna plateada, de las que usan como 6 baterías grandes.

— ¿Por qué demonios cargas esa cosa? – le preguntó asombrada Suki, olvidando momentáneamente su furia contra Pashanka.

— Cuando viajo con ustedes lo mejor es estar preparado para todo – dijo Aki con sabiduría, mientras se acomodaba un poco y salía de la habitación, seguido con tranquilidad por Pasha.

— ¿Adónde se supone que van ustedes? – gritó Suki confundida mientras los seguía para no quedar sola en la oscuridad.

— Bueno, no nos podemos quedar aquí como imbéciles en la oscuridad¿no es cierto? – le dijo Pasha con burla.

Suki estaba lista a matarla, hubiera oscuridad o no, ella iba a reducir a esta pomposa tonta a un resto de huesos y sangre coagulada ahí mis...

— ¡OUCHHH! – fue el grito que siguió a un enorme golpe en el suelo y cajas rodando.

— ¿Suki, estás bien? – Akira se volteó preocupado a ver que le había pasado a su cuñada.

— Sí, pero creo que me lastimé el tobillo – se quejó Suki mientras se quitaba el tacón.

— ¿Qué te dije yo respecto a esos zapatos? – le recordó Akira.

— Suficiente Akira, no me importa si me rompí el talón, no voy a aguantarte diciendo eso.

Dando un suspiro de practicada resignación, Akira pasó la linterna a Pasha y se dirigió a Asuka.

— A ver, dame la mano, yo te cargo – le dijo ofreciendo su espalda a la joven para que se montara, ella se subió sin decir palabra y colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello; con ella asegurada, Aki trató de levantarse – ¡Uff, Suki, creo que deberías perder un par de kilitos.

— ¡Yo no estoy pesada! – le dijo ella más indignada de lo que había estado en toda la noche.

— Yo no estaría muy de acuerdo – le dijo Akira poniéndose azul por el esfuerzo y el peso.

Pasha los miró forcejear un minuto, meneó la cabeza con decepción y se dirigió a hacia los otros, se colocó a un lado, y sin decir palabra quitó los brazos de Suki de los hombros de Aki, y con una facilidad sorprendente se la colocó en su propia espalda.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? – más que enojada, Suki sonaba asustada, no era normal estar a merced de su peor enemiga.

— Si dejo que ustedes dos traten de levantarse vamos a estar aquí esta el próximo año – le dijo Pasha en un susurro libre de toda emoción – ¿Nos vamos? – siguió diciéndole a Akira para que se apurara.

— Si alguien llega siquiera a averiguar esto, les juro a los dos que no descansaré hasta verlos sufrir¿entendido? – Suki no estaba de buen humor y entre tantas sombras, Aki no podía decir si era de verdad la amenaza o no.

**Capítulo 22: Momento de escapar**

Podríamos decir que el apagón general representó una pequeña molestia, si consideramos algo pequeño el caos, desastre, saqueos, accidentes y conciertos cancelados, típicas señales del fin del mundo en el universo floridesco. La situación dentro del bayestadio no estaba mucho mejor, había rabiosas fanáticas corriendo de un extremo a otro con sus cabelleras un tanto chamuscadas, y los demás miembros de los equipos, en especial los Majestics, declarando que esto definitivamente era solo digno de una completa demanda civil por la falta de clase de los organizadores.

Por su parte, luego de vagar por cerca de 20 minutos, Tala y Kai finalmente dieron con el paradero de los demás Demolition Boys, que estaban muy entretenidos encima de una de las tribunas de prensa, masticando unas Oreos de los enormes paquetes que Brad Best y A.J. Topper habían dejado tirados cuando huyeron por su vida, y estaban muy entretenidos grabando el caos y la destrucción con una cámara de visión nocturna, considerando si debían retransmitirlo al sitio web de Ian para cobrar 5 el derecho de descarga, o venderlo a los Videos Más Sorprendentes del Mundo, por una cantidad no tan potencialmente grande, pero ciertamente más segura.

— ¡Ahora lo que necesito es caos de verdad! – dijo Ian a Bryan, que estaba encargado de la grabación, ahora enfocado en un tipo con toda la pinta la pinta de un punk de los ochenta, piercings, cabello mohicano de color verde y tatuajes de Sex Pistols; junto a su novia, igual de punk, que huían despavoridos de una banda de chiquillos de ocho años, que llevaban la pinta de tribu perdida y se veían de humor apara agarrarlos y despellejarlos al estilo Depredador – ¿Pero dónde encontrar una evidente señal de estamos abandonados por Dios y solo falta que las legiones del infierno nos liquiden a todos?

— Si puedes esperar, creo que mi abuelo te proveerá de una en poco tiempo – se escuchó la voz de Kai desde atrás de ellos, y se voltearon a ver a su excapitán, con su actual capitán que se dirigían hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué les pasa que se ven tan deprimidos? – empezó Spencer la burla ¿Al fin se libran de las bestias del inframundo y en lugar de huir del país o hacer una fiesta, más pareciera que quisieran que ellas regresaran con ustedes?

— Al silencio si no quieres saber lo que es el Infierno de verdad – le advirtió de inmediato Tala – Ian¿tienes el teléfono?

— Ahhh!... No me digan que ya quieren irse, si apenas nos estamos empezando a divertir – se quejó Bryan mientras reapuntaba la cámara hacia una persona sospechosamente parecido a Steven, osito de peluche y todo, que al fin era capturado por una de las hordas salvajes que empezaban a robarle hasta la ropa interior.

— Nada de quejas Bryan. ¡Ian¡El teléfono! – dijo Kai de modo terminante.

Ian, viendo que no lo iban a dejar divertirse, decidió someterse y alcanzó un gran maletín negro donde venían la cámara de video, la computadora y un enorme teléfono negro, que venía anexado a una caja de códigos y trasmisión digna de cualquier película de comandos o de ciencia ficción; sacó el teléfono y se lo pasó a Kai.

— ¿Adónde van a llamar? No creo que el señor Hiwatari vaya a estar muy contento respecto a esta situación- les recordó Spencer con bastante sorna.

— ¡Sólo dame el teléfono! – le dijo de inmediato Kai.

— No puedo creer mi humillación – se iba quejado Suki – arrastrándome por repugnante sótano sucio...

— ¿Arrastrándote? –le recordó Pasha que era ella la iba cargando.

— Pero aún peor, siendo cargando como una inútil en los brazos de la más despreciable de todas las brujas menopausias del mundo, por un sucio y repugnante sótano lleno de basura y ratas de seguro, sin saber siquiera que clase de horribles criaturas pueden estar pululando en la oscuridad – completó al fin Asuka con una nota de reina del drama.

— ¡Suficiente¿No quieres que te cargue? Mejor para mí – y de un solo empujón, Pasha tiró a Suki al suelo, que dio un buen chillido cuando cayó de trasero – Yo no estoy aquí para hacerte favores teñida, solo para acelerar las cosas, pero si lo quieres así, yo simplemente me voy y tu puedes empezar a arrastrarte, al menos tendrás algo válido de que quejarte.

— Bien... – dijo Suki frunciendo el entrecejo pero sin esforzarse en levantarse del suelo – ¡Akira¡Ven ac�¡Ahora tu me vas a cargar!

— �¿Qué! – Aki se pego un susto de inmediato, y salió corriendo a alcanzar a Pasha antes de tener que provocarse una hernia – ¡No, Pasha¡Por favor! No le hagas caso, es el dolor del tobillo lo que la hace comportarse de ese modo. ¿Tu no me dejarías desarrollar una hernia, verdad?

— ¡Obsérvame! – fue lo único que le respondió Pashanka, pero Aki le agarró el brazo y le dijo en un tono bajo y un poco más conspiratorio.

— Vamos, vamos, no puedo creer que rechaces la oportunidad de tener a Suki a tu disposición, estamos en plena oscuridad, ni siquiera ella se dará cuenta si le haces algo.

Pasha se paró, miró seriamente a Aki apenas a través de la pesada oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, y consideró sus palabras por unos segundos, antes de menear la cabeza y decir en un tono igual de bajo.

— Si Kai decide no encargarse del negocio de la familia, Akira, tú serías un excelente jefe, manejas a la gente más fácilmente que el maestro Boris.

— Ñeee! Lo intento – le respondió Aki un poco avergonzado.

Suki, por su lado, completamente sola en la oscuridad, estaba tratando de parar orejas para saber que demonios le estaba hablando el traicionero de Akira a la bruja de Pashanka, pero estaban hablando demasiado bajo para que ella pudiera oírlos, y eso era siempre mala señal si se trataba de esos dos, al igual que sería mala señal si se trataba de ella y Aki, pero claro que ella nunca iba a admitir eso a alguien. Al fin regresaron, pero como la linterna estaba apuntada en otra dirección, no podía ver nada, hasta que unos poderosos brazos la levantaron y la colocaron en una espalda que no cedió ni un milímetro bajo su peso.

— Ya era que regresaras Akira, no podía quedarme toda la noche tirada en el suelo – dijo con desdén.

— Creo que no a mí al que deberías agradecer – le contestó Aki, pero por la distancia del sonido era obvio que él no era el que la estaba sosteniendo sino llevando la linterna.

— ¿Pashanka? – ahora Asuka, no lo solo iba a matar a Aki por someterla de nuevo a esta humillación, ahora también lo iba a hacer sufrir.

— Ni lo agradezcas – le respondió Pasha con suma frialdad en la voz.

— ¿Acaso las humillaciones nunca pararan? – pegó su grito al cielo.

Pero nadie le respondió.

— ... esteremos ahí en medio hora – dijo Kai finalizando la conversación que mantenía por el teléfono satelital, y se lo pasaba a Ian.

— ¿Media hora? – le preguntó Spencer extrañado – ¿De dónde va a salir ese avión? Sabes bien claro que allá afuera hay un caos digno de los mejores juegos de Resident Evil.

— Si salimos en cinco minutos en un auto potente, podemos llegar a tiempo al plantel de la corporación Hiwatari que hay aquí – explicó con calma Tala.

— ¿Y que pasa si la tríada de locos no llega a tiempo? – preguntó con bastante diversión Bryan.

— ... – nadie responde.

— ¿Va a poder tomar otro avión? Ya sabes lo que nos hará la estimada señorita Larionovitch Bazdehieff si averigua que la dejamos tiradas, sin contar con lo que les hará Minamoto – cada vez Bryan estaba más divertido de cómo podía terminar esto.

— Podríamos averiguarlo – se dijo entre dientes Kai, pero no tuvo ocasión de reírse imaginarse a Asuka echando humo por las orejas y pateando a todo ser vivo que se pusiera en su camino, en especial Aki, si tenía suerte; porque en ese momento un desaforado chillido se escuchó detrás de ellos, sobre el caos que aún persistía en la arena.

— ¡KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – ciertamente sonaba bastante a Asuka enfuriada.

— ¡Oh, Kai! – y ese sonaba a Akira demasiado divertido para el bien de alguien.

Y así era, un traumatizado Kai se giró para ver a su hermano venir con una linterna en la mano y cara de estárselo pasando de lo mejor, mientras que detrás venía la estimada Asuka, en hombros de, y aquí es donde la cara de diversión de Tala de fundía en mueca de absoluta incredulidad, Pasha, que la llevaba en una expresión neutra que demostraba de todos menos espíritu caritativa para ayudar a una amiga en apuros.

— Kai - el tono de Asuka pasó de plena furia a completo sufrimiento – me torcí un tobillo, y me ensucié de polvo, y le pedí a Aki que me cargará pero él no es tan fuerte y tan valiente como tú, por lo que ni lo intentó y entonces tuvo que cargarme la malvada bruja del este, que por cierto es la responsable de que toda la luz se haya ido y estemos en caos. ¡Te extrañaba tanto! – y le pegó un abrazo, además de hacer un gesto como para demostrar que deseaba que él la besara, pero Kai se hizo el tonto.

Por su parte ni Pasha o Aki habían dicho palabra, pero cualquier cosa que ellos pudieran decir se expresaba con las risitas indiscretas que daban los Demolition Boys o Kai que hacía lo posible para permanecer inexpresivo aunque se muriera de la risa.

— ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? – les dijo bastante enojada Suki, porque creía que se burlaban de lo que le había dicho a Kai.

— Nada – trataron de decir los demás, pero no le iba a decir que la razón por la que se reían de ella es que al parecer, aprovechando que la llevaba en su espalda, Pasha había pasado por cada nido de arañas o polvo con el que había topado, y probablemente también sobre un goteo de aceite o algo así, porque todo el cabello y la espalda de Asuka parecían haber pasado por un caos nuclear de algún tipo, o que había limpiado el piso con el cabello.

— Tenemos que irnos ya – fue lo único que Kai alcanzó a decir para evitar empezar a reír y arruinar su reputación de por vida.

— ¿Irnos? – pues ya era hora, Suki renqueó un poco ya en el piso y se apoyó en Spencer – Solo vayamos al hotel a recoger mi equipaje.

— No tenemos tiempo para cargar un furgón Asuka, tenemos que irnos ya – le respondió Kai mientras dirigía el camino a la salida.

— Pero¿y mis cosas? – Suki simplemente no podía concebir dejar todo tirado, menos su ropa nueva¿qué iba a usar para llegar, o para usar en primera clase?

— Las mandaremos a recoger luego de que se vaya la Guardia Nacional – le dijo Bryan, que ya seguía la escapada.

Antes de que la dejaran sola de nuevo, Asuka se montó esta vez en los hombros de Spencer y le ordeno seguirlos cual caballo, y cuidado si la tocaba donde no debía. Ya afuera, encontraron un buen Ford Scalade, bastante grande para todos y potente como para atropellar un par de inadvertidos peatones y que este no disminuyera su velocidad; la encendieron en directo con uno de los tantos aparatos que Ian vive cargando y se dirigieron rumbo a la pista privada de la corporación.

Ya rumbo a una primera escala en Europa en un avión de carga Antonov propiedad de Biovolt, iban todos bien amarrados en los asientos para pasajeros que a veces llevan estos aviones.

— No puedo creer que nos obligues a viajar en este tanque aéreo, que clase de impresión voy a dar cuando aterricemos en...

— Marruecos como primera parada – le avisó Aki.

— ¡Dios mío¿Marruecos¿Por qué no nos arrojamos al mar y evitamos la vergüenza? Yo no puedo comprar ropa ahí – no estaba nada tranquila, pero no podía pararse por la turbulencia.

Mientras ella seguía dando lata, Akira se volteó hacia Kai y le preguntó: — ¿Crees que podamos ocultar todo esto al abuelo?

— Si tenemos suerte no lo relacionara inmediatamente con nosotros – le respondió Kai mientras en el fondo Ian usaba la conexión web del avión para enviar otro sospechoso correo electrónico y se unía en una risilla a Bryan y Spencer - y podemos decirle que usamos el avión para ahorrar costos de vuelo, ya sabes que es un tacaño.

— Kai¿no tienes la impresión que olvidamos algo?

— No vamos a volver por tus revistas de canasta – le regaño Kai.

— No, no, algo más grande, y más escandaloso.

— No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

De regreso en Miami...

— KAIIIII... - gritaba Tyson por toda la arena y media Miami, donde aún resonaban las sirenas.

— Sabes Tyson, no creo que aparezca, menos si tampoco aparecen Aki, Suki y los Demolition Boys – le recordó Kenny.

— Jefe, tu sabes que Kai no nos abandonaría... de nuevo – agregó Max después – ¿Verdad, Ray?

Pero el gato aún estaba ocupado quitándose a una histérica Mariah de encima, y sabemos que no hay nada peor que un gato histérico.

— Sí, tienes razón, no puede ser nada importante – concluyó Akira.

FIN?


End file.
